Vida de asesina
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Una vez odiaste el sufrimiento, odiaste la muerte. Ahora debes quitar vidas para proteger otras. El capricho de un chico pudo destrozar su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Contiene OoC en algunos personajes.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. El siguiente fanfic es completamente de mi autoría y hecho sin ningún fin de lucro, hago esto como un pasatiempo y para entretener a los lectores y fanáticos de este gran anime.**

* * *

_Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos; jadeante, apretaba con fuerza el pasto. La luna que adornaba el despejado cielo nocturno se reflejaba en sus ojos._

—

¿Cómo había podido pasar? Con un nudo en la garganta apretó el preciado objeto que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Takeru! ¡¿Dónde está?! —El chico alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos desesperados ojos chocolate.

—Yo no lo sé. Acaban de entrar. —respondió con dificultad. —No me dejan ni siquiera acercarme. —Ni bien el ojiazul había terminado de hablar Taichi se dirigió aún más desesperado a uno de los policías.

Todo había pasado muy rápido; cuando llegó el lugar se encontraba lleno de policías, bomberos y ambulancias. Buscó desesperadamente entre los residentes del edificio que eran atendidos por paramédicos pero no había ni señal de ella. Golpeó a uno de los bomberos cuando lo intentaron detener para que no entrase al lugar, todos sus esfuerzos por lograrlo fueron en vano. Ahora, impotente, se encontraba mirando como las llamas envolvían aquel edificio que conocía tan bien.

— ¡MIERDA! —el grito le hizo voltear. — ¡Déjenme pasar!

—Tai…—El rubio colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —…tranquilízate, no ganamos nada alterándonos. —habló cabizbajo.

—T.k…—El castaño apretó los puños fuertemente.

— ¡Tai, Takeru! —Los nombrados giraron y se encontraron con una desesperada y jadeante chica. — ¿Saben algo? —preguntó igualmente preocupada mientras miraba el edificio.

—Acaban de entrar…—respondió pesadamente Taichi.

Pasaron veinte minutos, veinte minutos que parecieron horas. Los tres amigos no dejaban de cuestionar a policías y bomberos.

— ¡Tai, Tai! —La peliroja jaló la camisa del chico y éste miró en la dirección que ella le señalaba.

Las llamas ya se habían atenuado y el grupo de bomberos salía del edificio. Dos iban al frente y los tres restantes cargaban una camilla con una bolsa negra.

—La única víctima. —se lamentó uno de ellos, con la voz y mirada serias.

Los antiguos digi-elegidos corrieron a la ambulancia forense en donde subían a la víctima de aquel siniestro.

—Por favor chicos, manténgase detrás de la cinta amarilla. —Un oficial de policía se puso frente a ellos.

— ¡No puedo esperar más! Mi hermana vive en el edificio, llevo varios minutos intentando contactar y averiguar algo de ella. —dijo casi al borde de la histeria el moreno.

—Dime el nombre de tu hermana. —Suspiró el hombre.

—Yagami Hikari. —respondió. Takeru y Sora permanecían expectantes y con los rostros desesperados.

La mirada del hombre cambió, bajó la mirada.

—Sígame, por favor. —El chico le lanzó una mirada a Sora y ésta asintió.

Takeru no había dicho palabra alguna, miraba aquel edificio totalmente destruido y maldecía una y otra vez el no haber llegado temprano.

—¡USTED ME ESTÁ TOMANDO EL PELO! —Sora y Takeru alzaron la mirada y observaron el lugar donde Taichi y el agente estaban hablando.

— ¡Tai! ¿Qué sucede? —Sora corrió lo más rápido posible hasta él seguida de Takeru.

—Lo siento. —El oficial se retiró dejándolos solos.

El antiguo portador del valor busco refugio en los brazos de su compañera, soltando un amargo llanto.

—Dios mío Tai, dime que no es lo que creo. —articuló la chica abrazándolo fuertemente. No hubo respuesta. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No, no. Aquí hay un error, es imposible. —El ojiazul se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. —Ella y yo vamos a cenar esta noche…yo gané aquella apuesta…—y por fin se dejó caer de rodillas; las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus blancas mejillas.

—

Al día siguiente se realizaron los funerales de la castaña. El día estaba nublado y hacía un frío considerable; amigos y familiares de la chica observaban como el féretro descendía en la fosa, la señora Yagami sufrió un repentino desmayo y por ello la trasladaron a su hogar.

Los once elegidos restantes aún se encontraban conmocionados por la noticia. Taichi era uno de los más destrozados, el perder a su hermana menor, a la que siempre protegía celosamente, de manera tan repentina sin duda le había afectado fuertemente. Takeru por su parte, no había querido hablar ni ver a nadie desde el día anterior…

La ceremonia terminó. Ya todos se habían retirado del lugar, el rubio Takaishi aún permanecía mirando la lápida sosteniendo el objeto que traía consigo desde la mañana del día anterior.

—_Gomen, Hikari, gomen…_

—

Abrió con lentitud los ojos. Se sentía mareada y desorientada. Se movió ligeramente y trató de cubrirse con una mano de aquella fuerte luz que estaba al frente.

—Que bueno que despiertas, _Inazuma…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa!**

**Ne… no me pude contener las ganas de publicarlo. T.T La idea era hacerlo el 24 n.n pero el 24 subiré el segundo capi.**

**Como dije, éste es uno de mis últimos fanfics de Digimon. Hace tiempo que tenía este proyecto en mente pero por una u otra razón no podía comenzarlo; ya sea el tiempo o la falta de organización de ideas.**

**Sé que este inicio es demasiado simple, corto y falto de narración pero…solamente es la introducción; a partir del primer capítulo es dónde ya la historia comienza a tomar forma. Espero sus reviews, ya sea con insultos, jitomatazos, etc. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva PERO respetuosa n.n**

**Y ya para finalizar una de mis clásicas preguntas para todos mis fics: ¿Quieren que lo borre? Digo, si no les gustó pues no hay problema n.~ No me gusta dejar abandonados los fics y si no tiene la aceptación que yo esperaba pues creo que es mejor borrarlo a dejarlo incompleto.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**¡Les mando muchos abrazos, besos, galletitas y saludos! n.n**

**Atte: Hikari-Hayabusa**


	2. Capítulo uno: Comienzo

**-Vida de Asesina-**

**Capítulo uno: Comienzo.**

Con la mirada fija al frente, concentrada. En aquel inmenso y desierto lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de su calmada respiración.

—Te tengo…—dijo en un muy leve murmullo.

Gritos.

Una ágil mirada y un rápido movimiento del dedo índice bastaban para lograr que el caos e incertidumbre reinaran el lugar. Bajó el frío instrumento y lo guardó en el estuche para después salir rápida y discretamente del lugar.

Hacía un calor agobiante, algunas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Caminó lo más rápido y normal que pudo hasta el estacionamiento de un centro comercial en donde un deportivo plateado la esperaba.

—He terminado. —Dijo fríamente al celular mientras entraba a su auto y dejaba aquel estuche en el asiento trasero.

—_Muy bien hecho, felicidades hiho*._—Respondió una voz masculina. —_Te espero ansiosamente, no te tardes._ —Colgó.

La chica soltó un pesado suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera del asiento. Maldijo, como siempre.

—Haru…—Un leve brillo pasó por su mirada al murmurar el nombre, como si le diera un poco más de fuerza. Sin más, encendió el vehículo y aceleró.

Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas tanto de vehículos como de personas, las vacaciones de verano llegarían en dos semanas. Sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba los veranos comunes y corrientes en los que iba acompañada de todos sus amigos a la playa y juntos jugaban al voleibol, aquellos veranos en los que se quedaba hasta tarde sentada en la arena mirando la puesta de sol en compañía de…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Negó. No quería volver a aquellos recuerdos, le dolía, le carcomía el alma…ya había logrado asimilar el presente y olvidar el pasado. Subió la temperatura del aire acondicionado y puso música en el estéreo.

—

Por fin llegó. Aparcó el auto y entró al edificio disfrazado de empresa privada.

—_Welcome_, Inazuma-san. —Le saludó un chico de cabellos y ojos caoba de aparentes veinticinco años.

—Deja ya el inglés, _Jishin-san_. Lo tuyo únicamente es el japonés. —El chico frunció el seño fingiendo molestia y rápidamente sonrió.

—Seguiré intentándolo, el inglés y el alemán. ¿Cómo vas tú con el ruso?

—Ni hablar.

—Hyobanshi-senpai te está esperando, Inazuma.—Jishin cambió drásticamente el tema.

—Nos vemos luego. —El chico alzó una mano en señal de despedida. La chica se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el largo y grisáceo pasillo.

Llegó a una inmensa puerta de caoba pulida. Los dos hombres que se encontraban custodiándola la abrieron de par en par al verla llegar.

—_Hiho. Konnichiwa._

—Hyobanshi-senpai. —Hizo una marcada reverencia al hombre que tenía en frente.

Era una inmensa habitación, decorada con un gusto bastante elegante y exótico. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores térreos; del techo colgaba un candelabro enorme; había un escritorio de cedro con varios documentos perfectamente escorados encima pegado a una de las paredes; dos lámparas de piso en dos esquinas. Las decoraciones más extravagantes eran sin duda las estatuas egipcias de los dioses Osiris y Horus que yacían de pie uno frente a otro a las puertas de la habitación. En el medio de la "ostentosa" habitación se encontraba una gran cama, sobre la cual dos ojos grisáceos la miraban sonrientes y complacidos.

—Acércate. —Su voz era seductora, "sexy" como muchas chicas dirían. Aquella voz le hacía honor a su portador.

Hyobanshi Wataru. Un hombre de veintinueve años de edad considerado uno de los empresarios más guapos de su país. Unos ojos grises y brillantes, piel nívea y tersa, un cuerpo bastante atlético, su cabello era negro y lo tenía medio largo…nadie creería lo que en realidad era…

La chica caminó hacia el y una vez que estuvo a un escaso metro de la cama, Wataru se puso de pie a sus espaldas.

—Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello. _Inazuma [2]_ cerró los ojos.

Wataru siguió besándole el cuello y delicadamente la volteó hacia el. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de aquella aparente frágil y delicada chica. Una vez que sus labios dejaron su suave cuello buscaron refugió en sus finos labios, se separó de ella para poder respirar un poco y sin perder tiempo la recostó delicadamente en la cama.

—

Ken Ichijouji salía de su oficina totalmente agotado. A sus veintiún años era bastante gratificante y honorable el ser un agente especial de la policía pero, a decir verdad era demasiado agobiante y estresante.

Subió a su automóvil y arrancó. El atardecer iba cayendo y las cálidas luces iluminaban las calles de Tokio; el peliazul no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento de una cafetería.

Su cabeza estaba atareada, demasiado atareada. Se masajeó la sien tratando de relajarse un poco. Llevaba dos años investigando el caso de una organizada banda criminal, su ascenso se debía a ello.

—…_Y en un hecho relevante, el asesinato de hoy del presidente del emporio Kenmotsu a dos días del anuncio de su fusión con el grupo Komine…_

Ken lanzó un largo suspiro al escuchar la noticia que daba una reportera en televisión y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Bastardos…—murmuró para sí. Esa era, sin duda, obra del maldito grupo que le costaba casi a diario el sueño. El nuevo asesinato llevado a cabo por ellos era lo que lo había mantenido completamente ocupado durante todo el día.

—¿Ken? —El chico alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Daisuke Motomiya.

—Davis. —Sonrió.

—Tienes mala cara, amigo. —dijo el moreno sentándose frente a el. — ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. —respondió soltando un ligero bostezo. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces en Tokio?

—Vine a visitar a un tío, lo operaron ayer…—Contestó distraído mientras miraba el menú.

—La semana pasada vi a Takeru... —Comentó Ichijouji. —…En una editorial…

—Si, está trabajando muy duro para sobresalir como escritor. Tuvo un cambio muy radical desde…—Daisuke se calló, un dejo de tristeza cruzó tanto por su mirada como la de Ken.

—Aún parece que es mentira.

—Se le extraña mucho. Hace falta.

El aire de melancolía de los dos amigos se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito. Ken se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar seguido de Davis.

—

"_Todo destruido, demasiados errores. Muy tarde. Después de todo fui yo quien te hizo esperar. Si tan solo Dios, si tan solo la vida me pudieran dar otra oportunidad juro que lo cambiaría todo y te confesaría todos los sentimientos que guardé bajo llave en mi corazón. Te extraño, no me sirve de nada decirlo…ahora nos separa una vida…"_

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporó. Se había dormido sobre las hojas de papel en donde llevaba horas tratando de seguir con ese párrafo bastante carente de sentimientos según el.

En tres meses se cumplirían cuatro años de aquel trágico suceso. No podía acostumbrarse a no verla, a no escucharla. Cada vez que despertaba sentía como si todo hubiese sido una larga pesadilla, que…ella contestaría el teléfono en cuanto la llamase pero la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente una y otra vez a diario.

Se había vuelto callado y solitario, todos coincidían en que había adoptado una actitud semejante o peor a la de Matt cuando tenía once años. Se había encerrado completamente a los estudios y posteriormente a su trabajo, casi no se le veía y él prefería no hablar con nadie.

Al principio aquella actitud preocupó mucho a todos sus amigos, trataron de ayudarlo pero el se mostró renuente a toda ayuda. Inclusive Yamato terminó no hablándole ya harto de su actitud "inmadura e infantil".

Takeru Takaishi tenía ahora veintidós años de edad. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba apenas largo, sus ojos azules ya no tenían el mismo brillo que solía diferenciarlo de otros chicos, su cuerpo era atlético (¿Qué se esperaba después de todo si el básquetbol era su principal entretenimiento?).

—_Natsukashii[3]…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

***Hiho significa "Tesoro", una forma "cariñosa" (por así decirlo) que Wataru utiliza hacia la chica.**

**[2]Inazuma significa "Relámpago". Es el nombre clave que le fue designado.**

**[3] Natsukashii es algo así como "Te extraño"**

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!**

**¿Les gustó el primer capi? ;__; Decidí subirlo para que…puedan comenzar a entenderlo, por así decir. n.n**

**Espero que les haya n.n y también espero sus comentarios n.~ **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic n.n**

**¡¡Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos y galletitas!! n.n**

**Atte: Hikari-Hayabusa**


	3. Capítulo dos: Breve encuentro

**Capítulo dos:**** Breve encuentro.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a uno de sus costados: Las cortinas beige estaban corridas y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, seguramente ya eran las nueve o diez de la noche.

Con lentitud se sentó cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la fina sábana y miró al hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. A veces no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo, ese debate se abría dentro de sí cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que le hacía el amor (por que estaba más que claro que para los dos eso no solamente era sexo). Por otro lado estaba el odio, aquel hombre fue el que le arrebató todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel hombre la había convertido en la persona que era ahora en la persona que ella odiaba ser.

_**Cuatro años atrás.**_

_Había sido un día ordinario en el instituto con la excepción de que había salido una hora más temprano. Caminaba con el bolso repleto de libros colgando en un hombro y con una expresión de alegría en el rostro. Gastaría una parte de sus ahorros, pero lo valía…tenía que cumplir aquella apuesta…_

_Mientras su mente viajaba por distintos mundos, ella no se percató de aquella SUV roja que la seguía desde que había salido del instituto._

_Tardó unos treinta minutos en llegar a su departamento. Hacía apenas un año que vivía sola, después de lograr convencer a sus padres, y por sobretodo a su hermano, por fin había conseguido que le dieran el permiso de mudarse a un pequeño departamento bastante cerca del instituto. Para su suerte la dueña le había dado un precio bastante considerable por tratarse de una estudiante y ella trabajaba los fines de semana en un restaurante de comida rápida para tratar de solventar sus demás gastos. Una vez que entró a su hogar dejó su bolso en uno de los muebles y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua._

_A los dos minutos su celular comenzó a sonar, con tranquilidad se dirigió a buscarlo._

—_Yolei me odiará cuando cancele.—canturreó sonriente. —Pero se infartará cuando sepa la causa.—siguió canturreando mientras respondía el mensaje que Miyako le había enviado._

_Si, estaba EXCESIVAMENTE feliz._

_Lanzó un largo suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño._

—"_Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga…"— Tarareaba con voz demasiado queda, casi como un susurro, mientras se duchaba._

_Una vez que terminó, se colocó una bata y salió en dirección a su habitación._

_Lo siguiente, aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace unas horas: Vio la silueta de alguien parado al lado de la puerta sonriendo de manera burlona, se sobresaltó dando un brinco, intentó gritar pero otra persona le tapó la boca con una tela; trató de no respirar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano…al fin perdió la conciencia a causa del cloroformo._

_Despertó varias horas después bastante desorientada en una extraña habitación, donde aquellos ojos la miraban igual que lo hacían actualmente. Durante días se la pasó encerrada en aquella habitación de colores grisáceos, llorando y completamente aterrada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La habían secuestrado? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Cómo estaría su familia? Aquellas preguntas eran las que hacía a diario, las que ella tuvo que averiguar por si misma y con el paso del tiempo._

—¿Mitsuko? —Aquella voz adormilada le hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

—¿Si? —contestó sin mirarlo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

—Mañana es tú día libre ¿No es así? —La chica asintió con la cabeza aún sin mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó sentándose igualmente.

—No. Sólo…no me siento muy bien. Debo volver a mi departamento.

—_Ie, ie…_quédate conmigo. —Wataru se acercó más a ella y delicadamente retiró un mechón de su largo cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

—_D-demo…_—Miró los ojos suplicantes de él. La verdad era que no se sentía bien, aquellos recuerdos invadieron repentinamente su cabeza y ahora no tenía ganas de seguir viéndolo. —De verdad, de verdad no me siento bien. —Bajó el rostro.

—No tienes fiebre…—dijo posando una mano sobre su frente. —Pero, si dices que no te sientes bien, te creeré. —sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para después besarlas. Ella devolvió una sonrisa débil.

—Me iré a duchar…—el chico asintió con una sonrisa. La chica se puso de pie y recogió su ropa del suelo para después perderse por la puerta del baño.

—

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, quería llegar a su departamento y tirarse a dormir en la cama. Pisó el acelerador y comenzó a rebasar los pocos automóviles que habían en las avenidas de la ciudad a aquellas horas de la noche.

Trataba de distraer su mente en cualquier tontería, no quería seguir atormentándose. Pronto y como por arte de magia su celular comenzó a sonar.

—_Inazuma._ —contestó con la vista fija a la carretera.

—_Deja eso por un rato ¿Quieres?_ —Ella suspiró cansada.

—Es parte del código…

—_Olvida el código por un rato._

—¿Qué sucede, Souta?

—_¿Todo bien? No te vi salir con buena cara…_

—No te preocupes, Souta-kun. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

—_¿Y quién no después de…?_—Habló con voz pícara el chico al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Souta cállate o iré a patearte el trasero así esté muy cansada o no!

—_Ok, ok. Hoy me voy a Italia…llamaba para despedirme._

—¿Hyobanshi-senpai?

—Si_, será un trabajo rápido ¿Sabes? No es un pez muy gordo que se diga._

—Ya veo. —Sonrió vagamente, con ironía. —Souta-kun, estoy llegando a mi departamento tengo que cortar.

—_De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego Inazuma._

—Hasta luego, _Jishin[1]_. ¡Ah! Gracias por preocuparte y "suerte"

—_Adiós._

Aparcó su automóvil en el pequeño estacionamiento del lugar. Eran un par de edificios de cuatro pisos con cuatro departamentos cada uno, se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Respiró profundamente pues su departamento se encontraba en el último piso y sus piernas le pesaban, después de un minuto lamentándose comenzó a subir por las escaleras lentamente mientras sostenía aquel estuche negro que la mayoría del tiempo llevaba consigo.

Abrió las puertas de aquel espacioso departamento y tiró su bolso al suelo. Caminó a lo que era un pequeño armario escondido en la cocina y dejó ahí el estuche; al encaminarse a su habitación se encontró frente a frente con un doberman de unos tres años, el cual le miraba fijamente.

—Jiro—Sonrió. —Ven aquí, chico. —Se puso de cuclillas y el animal avanzó hasta ella reclamando un poco de cariño.

Jiro le había sido asignado por Wataru cuando ella cumplió sus primeros cinco objetivos con éxito. Era su mejor amigo y compañero, había demostrado ser un perro muy noble y muy dócil ganándose así el cariño de la chica. Siempre iba consigo a todos los viajes a los que Hyobanshi la mandaba; muy rara vez lo llevaba consigo a sus trabajos dentro de la ciudad.

—Mañana iremos con Haru, Jiro. —Se puso de pie y sonrió. —Vamos. —Llegó a su habitación y se puso el pijama, Jiro subió a su cama y se recostó.

—

10:00 a. m. Odaiba.

—No olvides presentarte ahí a las nueve en punto, Takeru.

—De acuerdo, estaré antes si es posible. Nos vemos. —El rubio salió del edificio y lanzó un pequeño bostezo. La presentación de su primer libro estaba programada para dentro de cinco días. Estaba poco satisfecho con su trabajo pero tenía que probar suerte sino quería morirse como un vagabundo inútil, además el editor le había dicho que su trabajo era más que excelente.

Caminaba lentamente bajo aquel cielo matutino que lucía despejado. Pronto se encontró al frente de una agradable cafetería…

—_¿__"Dolce"? —Cuestionó la chica confundida ladeando la cabeza._

—_Hai, hai. —Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. —La inauguraron hace una semana, dicen que el pastel de ahí es uno de los más deliciosos que hay en toda Odaiba._

—_Estaría bien ir algún día ¿Ne? Adoro el pastel. —La castaña le sonrió emocionada._

Sintió como sus ojos amenazaron con cristalizarse, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Reanudó la marcha, ésta vez en dirección a una florería.

Compró el ramo de flores con los colores más pálidos y caminó en dirección a aquel, en ocasiones, triste lugar.

No tardó en llegar.

El pasto se encontraba verde y húmedo aún debido al sereno de la mañana. No se veía a nadie por el inmenso y tranquilo lugar. No solía ir a esas horas, pero teniendo el resto del día libre decidió ir temprano para poder quedarse un poco más del tiempo habitual. Caminó con parsimonia, con el ramo de flores meciéndose al compás de sus pasos en una de sus manos. Se detuvo en seco y alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de un niño.

—…Y cuida mucho a "Nii" , el no se contuvo las ganas de conocerte…

En su rostro se formó una mueca de desconcierto. El niño tenía unos aparentes cuatro o cinco años de edad, su cabello era un castaño bastante claro y su piel era nívea, sus ojos eran de un verde casi transparente y con un gran brillo en ellos; a su lado se encontraba una mujer, de largo cabello negro con destellos en violeta vestida de jeans azules y con una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanco y con el estampado de un símbolo en plateado y dorado, su rostro no lo veía debido a que se encontraba a un costado del niño dándole la espalda.

No le desconcertó el hecho de que hubiera más gente además de él en aquel lugar, sino el hecho de que ambos se encontraban frente a la lápida con el nombre de la persona a la cual amaba: Hikari Yagami. Estaba por hablarles, cuando la chica recogió el bolso que había dejado en el suelo y tomó la mano del pequeño para ya retirarse del lugar, ajena al par de ojos celestes que la miraban.

—¡Jiro!_ —_Gritó el pequeño, la chica lanzó un silbido.

—¡Disculpa! —Por fin se animó a llamarla.

—¿Eh? —Tanto ella como el niño voltearon para ver quien era el que había llamado.

La sangre de ambos adultos se congeló.

Takeru dejó caer el ramo de flores y sus pupilas se dilataron. La chica quedó completamente estática y su piel palideció de una forma exagerada, se estremeció y sintió un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

El rubio Takaishi apenas y podía coordinar sus pensamientos. Esos ojos los conocía, los tenía vivamente grabados en su memoria, aquella mirada…

—¿H-Hikari? —pronunció apenas. Un ladrido se escuchó y la chica logró, por fin, mover sus piernas tomando nuevamente la mano del niño y dándose media vuelta para marcharse. —¡Espera! —gritó desesperado al ver como la chica cargó al niño para comenzar a correr.

—Jiro, _na-iie_. —Habló con voz firme pero nerviosa al ver como Takeru comenzaba a correr tras de ella. Enseguida, el doberman se dirigió al chico mostrando amenazante sus colmillos. Intentó seguirla, pero el animal se mostraba cada vez más agresivo cada que se movía para tratar de ir tras la chica.

—¡Detente, por favor! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras veía a la chica perderse a lo lejos del gran campo. Jiro por fin cesó sus amenazas y velozmente corrió en la dirección por la cual su ama se había marchado hacía unos minutos.

Corrió, pero el perro fue más rápido que él. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío pasto, maldiciendo y aún con incredulidad en el rostro.

El cabello lo traía muchísimo más largo y teñido, su cuerpo había cambiado también, pero aquellos ojos y mirada no habían sufrido cambio alguno. No importaba el color morado que la pupila llevaba ahora, aquellos brillantes ojos podía reconocerlos aún a miles de kilómetros.

—Hikari…—Susurró a la suave brisa que meció sus brillantes cabellos color trigo.

_**Continuará.**_

_

* * *

_

_**[1]Jishin: Terremoto. El nombre clave de su amigo. n.n**_

_**¡¡Konnichiwa!!**_

**Ne…¡Arigato por sus reviews! ¡De verdad gracias! N.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque…creo que fui demasiado rápido ¿No? Pero…si me voy más lento nunca lo terminaré O.o ¿ne? **

_***Painalli Tlahuilli: ¡De verdad muchísimas gracias por el review! Me animó muchísimo de verdad. Ne…concuerdo mucho contigo, el ver fics muy buenos que aún no concluyen anima a escribir una historia propia, pero…no hablaba de borrar todos mis fics sino éste, ya que si no tenia aceptación pues…¿Qué caso seguir? Jeje. De verdad me alegra que te haya parecido interesante n.n De nuevo gracias por el review.**_

_***Kyoko-4ever: O.O ¿Igual te pareció interesante mi historia? Wow, yo amo tus fics, me parecen geniales. De hecho, fueron de los primeros que leí al conocer **_

_**¿En serio te pareció decente mi fic? Sugoii! ¡Arigato por el review! n.n Si, espero poder hacer una trama original **_

_***dark-fallen-angel91: Nee…¡Adivinaste! Jejeje era ella O.o**__** ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante y que te guste la trama! ¡De nuevo gracias por el review! n.n**_

**Gracias por tomarse le tiempo para leer mi fic, lo aprecio de todo corazón aunque no dejen reviews n.~ Lo que cuenta es que lean ¿no? Jeje.**

**  
¡¡Muchas gracias!!**

**¡¡Feliz navidad!!**

**Espero que la pasen muy lindo en compañía de sus seres queridos, ya sean amigos o familiares n.n**

**¡¡Sayonara!!**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	4. Capítulo tres: Comenzando la actualidad

**Capítulo ****tres: Comenzando con la actualidad.**

La cabeza le dolía de una manera terrible, se sentía mareada y con fiebre. A pesar de ello, ahí estaba, en una pizzería donde decenas de niños corrían de aquí para allá disfrazados de "Batman", "Superman", "Spider-man", y varias "Cenicientas" y "Blancanieves".

—¡¡Utau-chan!! ¡¡Utau-chan!! —La chica alzó el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Haru? —Cuestionó intentando sonreír y apoyando ambos codos en la mesa donde yacían dos pedazos de pizza en la charola y dos vasos a medio beber de refresco.

—¡Mira lo que gané! —El niño alzó emocionado una figura de acción de uno de sus programas favoritos.

—Que lindo, Haru. —Haru sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Correspondió aquel tierno abrazo, estrechando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del niño contra el suyo.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos y ya eran las ocho treinta de la noche. Haru hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, sus lindos ojitos verdes comenzaban a cristalizarse y una de sus manitas sostenía la figura de acción que había conseguido hacía unas horas.

—No llores, pequeño príncipe. —Le sonrió con suma ternura, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño.

La chica se encontraba en cuclillas a la altura de Haru en la enorme y elegante sala de estar del lugar, ambos se encontraban frente a la chimenea.

—Pero…llévame contigo…—suplicó.

—Haru, sabes que no puedo. Me encantaría, pero…hicimos una promesa ¿No es así?

Haru asintió lentamente con la cabeza apretando sus ojitos.

—Vamos, no llores. La próxima semana vendré dos días e iremos a muchos lugares divertidos, te lo prometo. —Trató de animarlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Te he fallado alguna vez? —El niño negó.

—Vamos, ya es hora de que vayas a la cama ¿Si? Yo igual debo dormir. —Haru se aferró con fuerza a ella.

—Te quiero mucho. —dijo con aquella voz llena de inocencia.

—Yo también te quiero mucho. —Correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en su cabellera castaña.

—

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí tratando de coordinar mejor su cabeza. Talvez fueron minutos que le parecieron horas o de verdad si fueron horas.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo, atravesando casi media ciudad, con el objetivo de ver a alguien con el que hacía casi un mes no tenía contacto.

Al llegar subió desesperado al ascensor con el estomago repleto de cientos de mariposas…talvez por el nerviosismo, talvez por el miedo y desconcierto. Llegó al departamento y tocó la puerta, tratando de serenarse.

—¿Takeru? —Unos conocidos ojos chocolate le miraron sorprendidos.

—T-Tai…—articuló jadeante debido a la monumental carrera que había realizado.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —Le preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza sobretodo por aquella respiración tan agitada. —Como sea, pasa. Te daré un vaso con agua. —El mayor de los Yagami se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el del aire acondicionado y el agua que pasaba por la garganta del menor de los rubios.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

El antiguo portador de la esperanza cesó de beber el agua y dejó el vaso en la mesita al lado del sofá.

—Yo…no sé como comenzar…—habló nervioso. —Es algo muy difícil de decir…algo completamente extraño, pero te juro que estoy completamente seguro. —Taichi enarcó una ceja y le miró con atención. Takeru había cortado en un 90% la comunicación con el resto de los elegidos, y tenerlo ahí…jadeante por pegar una carrera como alma que lleva el diablo y con aquella expresión tan, podría decirse, esperanzada seguro era por algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño ya intrigado.

—Hikari…esta mañana vi a Hikari acompañada de un niño en el cementerio…—Antes de que pudiera terminar, Taichi ya le había asestado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que su labio sangrara.

—Eres un hijo de puta Takeru ¿Sabías? ¿Vienes hasta aquí para decirme que viste a mi hermanita en el cementerio, viva, y acompañada de un niño? —habló con una risa acompañada de ironía. Su mirada estaba cargada de furia e indignación.

El rubio se llevó una mano al labio para limpiarse la sangre.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes bromear con algo así? ¿Eh?

—No es broma, Taichi. —Takeru siguió insistiendo a sabiendas de que talvez se ganaría una buena paliza. —Te juro por mi vida que la vi y…

—Cállate de una maldita vez…—hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. —…si vas a decir locuras como ésta, es mejor que sigas sin hablarnos a todos.

—Tai…

—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte siquiera a este puto edificio! —el rubio Takaishi bajó la mirada y se puso de pie para después marcharse.

Tai apretó fuertemente los puños cerrando con fuerza los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

_Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, había llorado durante horas. Suplicaba a Dios la fuerza y el valor para poder realizar aquella cruel responsabi__lidad por la cual estaba en ese horripilante lugar._

—_¿Yagami? —Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de un agente de policía._

—_Si…—Contestó con dificultad, aclarando apenas la voz._

—_Pase por aquí, por favor. —El chico asintió y lo siguió a través de un largo pasillo hasta una puerta metálica._

_Sintió un aterrador frío recorrerle la espalda al entrar al lugar._

—_¿Está listo? —El moreno tragó saliva y asintió pesadamente._

_El agente corrió el cajón._

_Taichi cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos._

—_Joven…—El agente le llamó, al fin el chico abrió los ojos._

—_Si es ella…—No quería aceptarlo, pero aquellas horquillas, aretes y el colgante con aquel símbolo tan importante lo obligaron a hacerlo. Sollozó, sollozó nuevamente. Aquel cuerpo completamente calcinado era el de su hermana…_

_La autopsia anterior había arrojado las facciones, complexión y demás cosas que coincidían a las de Hikari._

Una rebelde lágrima descendió por su mejilla. La mesita al lado del sofá sufrió las serias consecuencias del desquite de Taichi.

—

—¿Me estás escuchando, Inazuma? —Se pasó la mano por el rostro, fastidiado.

La nombrada sacudió levemente la cabeza e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, Hyobanshi-senpai. —Su rostro lucía avergonzado.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Has estado muy extraña estos dos días…

—De verdad lo siento, senpai. —Aún seguía haciendo aquella reverencia.

—Ponte derecha ya, Hiho. —suspiró, aquella actitud en ella le comenzaba a crispar los nervios. —Ahora…tienes un trabajo. —sonrió.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo pero logró mantener su postura y mirada serias.

—Mañana te vas a Fukuoka. —Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó un folder de color negro. —Aquí tienes todos los datos necesarios para tu tarea, _my little princess._ —Volvió a sonreír entregándoselo. —¿Cómo está el pequeño Haru?

Inazuma sintió como el aire se le acabó en unos segundos. Quería a Wataru, pero ahora no le gustaba que pronunciara aquel nombre tan preciado para ella.

—B-bien. Él está muy bien, gracias.

—Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que vayas preparándote, te espera un gran trabajo.

—Si... —Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Wataru ya la había acorralado contra la pared robándole un beso.

—Ve a ver un médico si es necesario, de verdad no te noto muy bien. —susurró besándole el cuello.

—

**Dos días después.**

Había estudiado muy bien a su objetivo: Royama Kazuma. Un político local de Fukuoka, divorciado y sin hijos; conocido por ser un mujeriego y un machista de primera. De hecho la ex-esposa solicitó el divorcio con motivo de las agresiones físicas que sufría; a pesar de haber demandado varias veces, nunca le pusieron atención debido a que el hombre era un funcionario bastante importante en aquel entonces. Un tipo despreciable por lo visto, pero también un pez gordo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y ella se encontraba en su auto estacionada frente a un burdel acompañada de Jiro.

—Ahí está…—Un hombre salió del burdel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Salió silenciosamente del automóvil junto con Jiro, al cual le dio la orden de quedarse quieto cerca del auto. El hombre era apenas robusto, tenía cincuenta años de edad y una barba en forma de candado, medía 1.85.

Cómo una ágil sombra lo siguió hasta un callejón en dónde un Ferrari rojo se encontraba estacionado. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no hubiera nadie cerca, se dejó ver.

—Uy, preciosa. —Le miró de pies a cabeza. —¿Todavía vienes por más? A tus compañeras les acabo de dejar casi todo su sueldo del año…—comenzó a reír.

—Royama Kazuma.

—A tus servicios lindura. —El hombre le miraba con lujuria; dio un paso hacia ella.

La chica sacó velozmente un revolver de sus ropas y le apuntó a la cabeza. El hombre quedó estático…

"_¿H-Hikari?"__ "Dolce, es italiano"_

Aquella añorada voz volvió a su mente, interrumpiendo la concentración en su labor.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Volvió de golpe a la realidad al oír aquella risa tan detestable de su objetivo. —Desearás no haberlo intentado siquiera…

Kazuma le apuntaba ahora con un revolver; había cometido un error de novata. El hombre disparó, ella logró apartarse del camino pero la bala rozó su brazo.

—Bastardo…—Ignorando el dolor en el brazo, tuvo tiempo de apuntar nuevamente hacia el sujeto. —…tienes reservaciones para el infierno…

Un doble estruendo se escuchó, una bala se estampó contra el Ferrari y otra…directo en la cabeza del despreciable hombre. El cuerpo ya sin vida de Kazuma se encontraba en el suelo con un gran hoyo en la sien y comenzando a formar un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Inazuma corrió de regreso a su automóvil. Había ocasionado ruido, algo que nunca hacía al cumplir con su objetivo, y seguro algún vecino había llamado a la policía.

Aceleró y se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar cerciorándose de que nadie la siguiera. La sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por su muñeca, se detuvo a orillas de la carretera y rasgó parte de la tela de su blusa para hacerse un torniquete provisionalmente.

—Estúpida…—se dijo a si misma mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha.

_**Continuará…**_

_

* * *

_

**¡Konnichiwa, Konbawa! n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jeje n.n**

**Creo, según mi punto de vista, que fue algo confuso ¿No? O.o pero aún así espero que me haya quedado bien, en eso ustedes tiene la palabra n.n**

**Bueno, primeramente quisiera "notificar" que éste fic lo actualizaré con espacio de un mes entre cada capítulo. ¿La razón? En verdad estoy disfrutando el escribir éste fic. Creo que es el que con más esmero he escrito y por lo tanto edito una y otra vez cada capítulo, lo leo, corrijo errores, modifico detalles, etc, etc, etc. Por ello la razón de mi demora…Espero que no les parezca mal y que crean que soy una floja y una chica que se cansa rápidamente de sus fics jeje n.n Les juro y les perjuro que cada día 24, 25 o 26 a más tardar de cada mes les tendré un nuevo capi y, si puedo, mucho antes ¿Si? n.n**

**Gracias por su atención n.n**

**Ahora…¡Ta-chan! Agradecimientos a sus maravillosos y lindos reviews n.n ¡Si!**

_**dark-fallen-angel91**__**: **__Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y por sobretodo tomarte un poquito de tu tiempo para leer mi fic. n.n Más dudas se aclararán en los capítulos siguientes n.~_

_**Lynn: **____Te agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras n.n De verdad que me han animado muchísimo. Me emociona mucho que te guste mi narración, pues eso es algo en lo que me ha costado mucho trabajar y por sobre todo mejorar . Hasta ahora, gracias a Dios, todo el panorama pinta con que podré seguir con este fic pues el colegio ya no es tan pesado jejeje n.n. De nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme tu lindo review y por tomarte el tiempo de leerme n.n_

_**Painalli Tlahuilli**__**: **__Igualmente muchísimas gracias por tu review y por sobre todo leer n.n. Me alegra que te gusten mis actualizaciones n.~ . Gracias por desearme suerte…¡Yo también te deseo mucha suerte con tus fics! Los cuales me han gustado mucho n.n _

_**Caataa 8D**__**: **__**n.n **__Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado tu review y por sobretodo haber leído mi fic. Me alegra que te pareciera interesante n.n ¡Muchos saludos! n.n_

**Bueno, y ya para finalizar: A todos los que leen pero no dejan review igualmente: ¡Muchas gracias! n.n Me alegra mucho el ver el número de visitas que hay en el fic ¡Ya vamos por las 300! n.n ¡Gracias de nuevo! n.n**

**Espero que tods estén sooper bien n.n**

**¡Les mando muchos saludos, besos y galletitas! n.n**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! n.n**

**Atte: Hikari-Hayabusa**


	5. Capítulo cuatro: ¿Especulación?

**Capítulo cuatro:** **¿Especulación? Pequeña coincidencia.**

Salió con pereza de su departamento. Llevaba seis días sin poder conciliar el sueño y eso se reflejaba en la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que traía.

La mañana era bastante agradable y una fresca brisa acariciaba la ciudad. Caminaba con el rostro inexpresivo buscando algún lugar para desayunar. Bajo el brazo llevaba una libreta y dos carpetas con varios papeles. La presentación de su libro había tenido bastante aceptación, más de la que el esperaba tener; mientras tanto había conseguido un empleo en un periódico local, no era el mejor sueldo pero le servía de mucho para sus gastos.

Por fin llegó a una pequeña cafetería en donde lo único que hizo fue pedir un café solo. Mientras esperaba a que le llevaran su orden hundió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de relajarse, aquellos días habían sido horribles: Aquel terrible insomnio le estaba causando demasiados problemas.

—

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo Kazuma-san.

—No se preocupe, es un gusto. Así talvez logremos atraer a más visitantes. —El hombre de unos cincuenta años sonrió y se retiró.

Takeru estaba a cargo de la sección de sociedad en el periódico y se encontraba haciendo una entrevista y un breve reportaje en el museo de historia natural. Lanzó un suspiro y guardó la pequeña libreta.

—Vengan por aquí niños, no se separen. —Miró a una profesora con un grupo de niños. —Pongan atención a todo lo que la guía diga por que después se les harán preguntas.

—"Una visita al museo debe ser interesante, no se debería atormentar a los niños con preguntas…"—pensó para sus adentros, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando se fijó en uno de los niños del grupo.

"_Y cuida mucho a Nii"_

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y enhilar su mente. Aquel niño, estaba seguro, era el que había visto anteriormente junto a la que creía era Hikari. Sacudió el rostro y sin perder más tiempo corrió velozmente hacia el grupo que comenzaba a alejarse hacia la sala de vida marina.

—Disculpa. — Tomó ligeramente del hombro al niño de cabellos castaños, sin poder reaccionar se le quedó mirando fijamente. El compañero del niño miró a Takeru confundido y jaló ligeramente al castaño del hombro. Ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio: Short índigo al igual que el saco, camisa blanca y un pequeño gorro tipo marinero.

—Haru, Ryo ¿Qué están haciendo? —La profesora se acercó y miró a Takeru con desconfianza.

—Señorita Kotome. —Dijo uno de ellos. La mujer tendría sus cuarenta y cinco años. De piel blanca y apenas robusta, sus cabellos eran negros; tenía un semblante serio y estricto.

—¿Quién es usted? —miró severamente a Takeru. Quien por fin logró reaccionar y miró a la profesora.

—¡Ah, disculpe! Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y soy reportero. —Sonrió y mostró su identificación a la mujer. —Me encontraba haciendo un breve reportaje sobre el museo y me gustaría entrevistar a uno de sus estudiantes. —Miró a Haru.

—Ya veo. Debería habérmelo pedido en vez de acercarse intempestivamente a ellos. —Quitó su mirada del rubio y la dirigió a Haru. — Haru, sé educado con el joven y responde bien a sus preguntas ¿De acuerdo? —El pequeño asintió confundido. —Vamos Ryo. —Tomó la mano del otro niño y se dirigió al resto del grupo.

—Entonces…¿Haru, cierto?

—S-si. —El castaño de ojos esmeralda asintió. —A usted lo conozco, es quien nos habló el otro día… ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?

—Takeru Takaishi, pero puedes llamarme T.k si gustas. —Sonrió.

Ambos se fueron a sentar a una pequeña banca.

—Haru…¿Me dejarías hacerte unas preguntas?

—Claro, de eso trata una entrevista ¿Cierto?

—Si, pero…no preguntas sobre el museo. —El niño le miró sin entender. —La que te acompañaba en el cementerio…

—¿Se refiere a Utau-chan? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿ "Utau-chan"?

—Si, Utau-chan. ¿Es amigo de ella?

—Podría decirse que si. —sonrió con nostalgia. —Ella…¿Es tu madre? —Esto último lo dijo sintiendo el corazón latir rápidamente.

El niño dudó unos segundos y al fin respondió.

—Si. Ella es mi mamá. —Dijo con los ojos iluminados. Takeru quedó pálido. —Pero…—continuó hablando, ahora con tristeza en la voz. —…ella solamente me va a visitar una vez a la semana, los viernes. Me lleva a muchos lugares divertidos y siempre me compra juguetes. Mis compañeros dicen que ella no me quiere por que me dejó en un internado y por que sólo va una vez a visitarme; pero ella no es mala, ella me quiere mucho…

—

—Ken. —Una carpeta aterrizó sobre el escritorio del nombrado. —Nueva víctima.

El peliazul suspiró.

—Gracias.—Miró por unos instantes el objeto.

—Parece que de nuevo te quedarás hasta tarde…

—Si…—se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de su asiento y se estiró.

—Esta investigación definitivamente te está desgastando, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones…hace meses que no lo haces.

—No puedo tomarme vacaciones, no mientras esos bastardos sigan con su atroz y repugnante "negocio" —Los ojos y voz de Ken mostraron, por un momento, fuego.

—Te estás desgastando…

—¿Es todo lo que tienes para entregarme, Yoshio? —El detective mostró una mirada seria y fría.

—S-si. —El chico asintió con algo de temor ante la mirada que le había lanzado el peliazul.

—Entonces retírate, por favor. — Yoshio se dio media vuelta y sin más salió de la oficina.

—Me desgastaré lo que sea necesario con tal de acabar a esos mal nacidos…—Murmuró para sí, con rabia.

Y tal como dijo Yoshio, las horas fueron pasando y Ken Ichijouji seguía encerrado en su oficina, la luz del monitor se reflejaba en sus oceánicos ojos.

Tecleaba una y otra vez...analizando, mirando de vez en vez el contenido de la carpeta que Yoshio le había dejado hacía horas; la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, de nuevo…

—

—¿Aún duele?

—Sólo un poco, es casi imperceptible. —Dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Vaya…hacía años que no te hacías ni un rasguño de ese tipo…

—Me lo merezco…

—¿Eh?

—Por ser tan confiada, me lo merezco.

Souta lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Si tu lo dices…—Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger el material de curación que había utilizado. —¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Uhm…entonces…¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

—Souta-kun ahora…

—Antes de que digas que no recuerda quien fue la que me despertó a las tres de la mañana…y no de muy buena manera que digamos…

La chica giró los ojos.

—Pero tu serás el que pague.

—¡Bien! —Extendió una mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse. —Vayamos a ese nuevo restaurante de hamburguesas.

—Te repito, tu pagas. —La chica tomó la mano de Souta y, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

—Ya te dije que sí…—respondió con voz divertida mientras la abrazaba.

Souta iba tarareando al ritmo de la música mientras conducía con la vista fija al frente, por el contrario, ella iba callada y mirando a un lado del camino.

—Ne…anímate un poco, canta conmigo…—la miró de reojo y ella pareció no escucharlo. —Mitsuko…—canturreó su nombre.

—Souta-kun…¿Crees en el destino?

El chico enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión debido a la pregunta tan espontánea.

—Puede ser…uno hace su propio destino…

—Difiero contigo, cualquiera puede cambiar el destino de quien quiera a su antojo…

—¿Eh? —Souta comenzaba a extrañarse más y más. "Inazuma" continuaba mirando a la ventana y su voz sonaba calma, talvez demasiado…—Hi…

—Souta-kun…—le interrumpió. —¿Podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

Iba a decirle una broma, pero por algún motivo prefirió no hablar y solamente asintió con un sonido gutural.

—

"_Kibou no mirai"_ —Movió el folleto entre sus manos y sonrió. No estaba muy seguro de ello, pero lo intentaría de todos modos…podría valer mucho la pena. — Viernes…¿Eh?

_**Continuará…**_

**¡¡Konbawa!! (Sí, sé que es tarde…)**

**Tienen todo el derecho de asesinarme n.~ hagan patria…hahahahaha**

**No había podido subir el capi por que…había algo que no me terminaba de convencer (y no me termina aún de convencer) y lo peor es que no sé qué es lo que puede ser… edité y edité una y otra vez y aún así nada T.T**

**De verdad que lamento muchísimo la tardanza e impuntualidad ;__;**

**~ ¡¡Respuestas a reviews!! n.n**

_**Lokaria Akire:**_** ¿En serio? ¡Que coincidencia! ****Hahahaha n.n ¿Dijiste Kill Bill? *****¬***

**Soy amante de esas películas! Pero no me base de ahí .__. No que yo recuerde al menos XD hahaha Me alegra mucho que te guste n.n**

_**Lynn:**_** Hahahaha Que bueno que esté en armonía con tu horario escolar XD por que tanto para lectores como para escritores la escuela es el principal obstáculo .__. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te esté gustando n.n**

_**Painalli Tlahuilli:**_** Sip. Todo lo que mencionaste es verdad. Y sí, Takeru tendrá que buscar ayuda en los amigos que abandonó…el lío es si ellos querrán ayudarle, podrían pensar que está loco y pueden reaccionar como Tai… .__.U hehehehehe. Más adelante se aclararán más cosillas. n.n ¡Arigato gozaimasu por tu review!**

**A los lectores escondidos igualmente gracias de todo corazón n.n**

**Se agradece mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer este pequeño proyecto y/o intento de fic **

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! n.n**

**¡ Saludosz, besosz y galletitas! n.n**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	6. Capítulo cinco: Aquel 25 de diciembre

**Capítulo cinco:**** Aquel veinticinco de diciembre.**

—_Awwwww.__ —bostezó. —Ya quiero llegar a casa, debo ayudar a mi esposa con los preparativos para esta noche. —Sonrió._

—_Siempre igual, Akinori. Me alegra mucho el que disfrutes tiempo con tu familia. —Sonrió sincero._

_Akinori asintió aún sonriente._

—_Ken, tu deberías igual pensar en formar una familia…_

—_No digas tonterías, aún no me creo preparado para algo así…_

—_¿No? Uhm…deberías pensarlo, esa chica…¿…cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Miyako, es muy guapa y parece muy agradable…_

—_¡No digas tonterías! —En el rostro de Ken fue visible un gran sonrojo. —Ella es una muy buena amiga del instituto, nada más que eso._

—_Si, claro. Tus ojos se iluminan cuando ella te va a visitar a la estación…—Rodó los ojos con picardía._

—_¡Mentira!_

_Akinori siguió riendo divertido mientras se frotaba las manos enguantadas._

_Era ya, el veinticinco de diciembre. Ken se encontraba patrullando en Shibuya junto a su mejor amigo. _

_Fujiwara Akinori, diecinueve años de edad. Un chico bastante positivo y alegre, pero muy responsable, pendiente y serio de sus obligaciones. De cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, tez nívea y cuerpo bastante atlético. Se había casado hacía un año con su novia de la universidad y habían tenido un hijo, a Akinori siempre le había gustado todo aquello de la "Justicia" y por ende se decidió a formar parte de la policía de Tokio. Ken y él tenían la misma edad, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos en dos años de conocerse en la universidad._

—_¿Y tu qué harás para esta noche? —Preguntó de pronto Akinori._

—_Iré a mi departamento, me tomaré una cerveza helada y veré "Law and order"… —rió. —Mi madre no está en el país, una amiga suya le invitó a ir a Alemania…_

—_No me estarás hablando en serio…—Le miró incrédulo._

—_Pues me temo que sí. —comenzó a reír._

—_Uhm…ya veo…—Akinori le dedicó una sonrisa. —¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Mi esposa estará encantada de verte._

—_Akinori, gracias pero…_

—_No me digas que no, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Me dejarás beber sólo? Aiko no bebe…—le miró con reproche._

_Ken suspiró mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Será un gusto pasar la navidad con ustedes…_

—_El gusto será nuestro, Ken._

—_Bueno…ya son las…seis en punto. —Habló el peliazul mirando el reloj en el tablero de la patrulla. —Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que la guardia no nos tocara a nosotros…_

—_Y que lo digas, volvamos a la estación._

—

_Siete y media. Ken terminaba de arreglarse en su departamento, al momento en que la conductora del noticiero se despedía de la audiencia. Se terminó de anudar la corbata y fue a por la botella de champagne que tenía __en la nevera. Al volver al salón, se topó de frente con un pequeño mueble donde habían dos libros asentados y, una foto enmarcada…_

—_Osamu…feliz navidad…—murmuró con un pequeña media sonrisa y una gran nostalgia. Bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y suspiró de manera casi imperceptible. _

_Si, quizás ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Osamu "se fuera" pero…¿Cómo poder olvidar a alguien que fue tan querido y especial? Por eso no podía evitar sentir aquella enorme nostalgia cada que se acordaba de el y más aún en esas fechas._

"_Nakiharashita me ni utsutta momo no hana Nan datte sonna ni ureshisou ni waraeru no? Doushite darou…"_

_Alzó la vista, el noticiero había terminado y los videos musicales habían comenzado. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, caminó hacia el televisor y lo apagó para después tomar su chaqueta y salir de su departamento en dirección al hogar de la familia Fujiwara._

—

_Las inocentes risillas de Hotaru__ hacían sonreír a Ken. Aiko no dejaba de abrazarle y hacerle cosquillas al pequeño; Akinori sonreía al momento en que bebía su segunda cerveza y Ken le imitaba._

—_Ken…—De un momento a otro, el rostro de Akinori había cambiado a uno completamente serio. El chico miró a su alrededor disimuladamente y una vez que se percató de que Aiko se había retirado a la cocina, comenzó a hablar. —…tengo un favor muy importante que pedirte…_

_Ken le miró unos segundos, aquella seriedad en su amigo le extrañaba, algo muy importante debía de ser lo que quería decirle._

—_¿Qué sucede, Akinori? —frunció muy levemente el ceño y le miró atentamente._

—_Si…algo llegara a sucederme, cualquier cosa, por favor…cuida de Aiko y de Hotaru…_

_Ichijouji frunció aún más el ceño._

—_¿Qué tonterías dices, Akinori? No es el día adecuado para estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas. —Le reprendió enarcando una ceja. Akinori suspiró y mostró de nuevo una sonrisa._

—_Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón, no es el día para estar diciendo estas cosas…—se rascó despistadamente la cabeza. —Sabes que me encanta hacer ese tipo de preguntas, Ken…_

Se movió con inquietud, al igual que lo había hecho aquella vez frunció el ceño, pero esta vez entre sueños.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y calmó un poco su apenas agitada respiración. No iba a poder dormir esa noche; se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la mañana y el cielo aún seguía cubierto de negro, había un frío agradable y el sonido de los vehículos interrumpía de vez en vez el silencio de la madrugada.

El peliazul se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de leche, tal vez eso no le ayudaría del todo a poder dormir pero al menos le relajaría bastante…

—_Se ha dormido…—Ken sonrió y acarició delicadamente el rostro de Hotaru, quien dormía en los brazos de su madre._

—_Si, hoy estuvo más activo que otros días. —Comentó Aiko mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso al bebé._

—_Llévalo a su cuna, amor. —Habló Akinori, su esposa asintió._

_Aiko se levantó dispuesta a llevar a Hotaru a su habitación cuando las luces parpadearon un par de segundos y se apagaron por completo._

—_Akinori…—Aiko se acercó a su esposo._

_Ken giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y observó que en las casas vecinas no había ningún problema con la electricidad._

—_Debe ser un fusible…—Comentó._

—_Si, debe ser eso. Aiko, tu lleva a Hotaru a su habitación… mientras yo cambio esas porquerías. —Akinori se levantó y sacó de un mueble dos linternas, una se la entregó a Aiko._

—_Déjame ayudarte. —Akinori asintió ante las palabras de Ken._

_De pronto, el llanto de Hotaru se comenzó a escuchar en el gran silencio que envolvía a la casa._

—_Shh…shh…—Aiko lo meció ligeramente, tratando de calmarlo._

—_Vamos, K…_

_Ichijouji no supo en qué momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó y la puerta de la casa salió volando en miles de astillas. Por reflejo, tanto él como Akinori se tiraron al suelo; el grito aterrorizado de Aiko y el llanto aún más fuerte de Hotaru se mezclaron con la confusión del momento._

—_Akinori…¿Estás bien? —Logró articular a su amigo que se encontraba a unos dos metros delante de el._

—_Eso creo…_

—_¡AKINORI! —El desgarrador grito de Aiko retumbó en toda la casa._

_Ken alzó la vista y observó como un sujeto vestido de negro y con pasa montañas entraba a la casa sosteniendo un arma._

—_¡¿Quién demonios eres? —Akinori logró incorporarse, al igual que Ken._

—_Aiko…huye…—Ken miró de reojo a la chica, Hotaru no dejaba de llorar._

_La chica permaneció ahí inmóvil y totalmente presa del pánico._

—_¡Aiko! —Ken volvió a llamar a la chica, quien sin esperar más se giró para comenzar a correr pegando a su bebé contra su pecho a modo de protección._

—_Uh huh…—El sujeto negó con el dedo índice y apuntó el arma contra Aiko y, en tan sólo una milésima de segundo, ella yacía en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la espalda._

—_¡AIKO! —Akinori quiso correr en auxilio de la chica, pero el sujeto se lo impidió pateándole en la espalda._

—_¿Qué demonios quieres? —Ichijouji le miró con rabia y desconcierto. El sujeto lo ignoró y esto enfureció aún más a Ken, quien se acercó a el dispuesto a asestarle un golpe en la cara. Un gran dolor se apoderó de su pierna y cayó al suelo, le había disparado._

_El llanto de Hotaru era cada vez más fuerte, Aiko permanecía inmóvil de cara al suelo. Akinori logró ponerse de pie y enseguida se fue encima del hombre y, como era de esperarse ambos comenzaron a forcejear. La herida de Ken no había sido nada simple, el dolor le impedía intentar siquiera moverse; se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba ligeramente los ojos tratando de aminorarlo._

—_¿Por qué haces esto? —Akinori cayó al suelo, víctima de un duro golpe por parte de su adversario._

—_Hay cosas en las que es mejor no meterse, no es necesario que preguntes algo que tú ya sabes, Akinori-san. — El sujeto le miró sin expresión alguna, se acercó a el y se agachó a su lado._

—_Akinori…—Ken hacía lo imposible por incorporarse e ir en ayuda de su amigo, la desesperación le comenzaba a dominar. — ¡Demonios! ¡Si lo que buscas es robar, llévate todo lo que desees y si quieres volver por más hazlo! ¡No es necesaria tanta saña, bastardo! —gritó._

_El agresor sonrió levemente, ignorándolo por completo, tomó del cabello a Akinori y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba Aiko semiinconsciente y con Hotaru aún llorando entre sus brazos. Akinori lanzó un grito de dolor._

—_Yo sólo recibo órdenes. — Acarició el cañón del arma y lo apuntó a Aiko._

—_No, detente… no lo hagas… soy yo el culpable, ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver…—articuló a modo de súplica, aterrado._

_Ken miró a sus costados desesperado, buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar a detener a aquel sujeto. Al fin divisó lo que al parecer era una navaja a tan sólo unos metros de él, tomó un poco de aire y como pudo comenzó a arrastrarse._

—_Déjala… te lo suplico, acaba conmigo de la forma que desees…pero a ella y al bebé no los toques… _

_Un gran estruendo se escuchó. Los ojos de Akinori quedaron completamente abiertos…_

—_¡AIKO! _

_Ken quedó estático. Un segundo estruendo, el llanto de Hotaru ya no se escuchó más._

—_¡HIJO DE PUTA! —Akinori estaba ya al borde de la locura, trataba de forcejear con el asesino frenéticamente. —¡MALDITO SEAS, MALDITO SEAS! —Las lágrimas descendían de su rostro sin parar._

_Y el tercer estruendo hizo eco en las paredes, y después trajo un silencio sepulcral. Ken estaba aún estático, en completo shock. Vio con impotencia como le arrebataban la vida a su mejor amigo y su familia, como la gran mancha roja se iba extendiendo por el suelo. El olor de la sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales, sintió náuseas. Aún en ese estado de completo shock, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a el._

—_Me han contratado por tres, encontrarte aquí ha sido una sorpresa. Siempre cumplo las órdenes, tienes suerte de que el número no te haya incluido a ti también. _

—_Bastardo…—articuló con ira, con lágrimas ya deslizándose sobre su nívea piel. —… era un bebé, tan sólo un bebé… y sus padres estaban desarmados…_

—_La vida no es justa. Si alguien te dijo alguna vez que lo era… lamento decirte que te engañaron…—sonrió con cinismo, con malicia, con satisfacción. Ken sintió aún más coraje, la sangre en sus venas hervía._

—_¡INFELIZ! _

_Un grito de dolor se escuchó. La navaja estaba enterrada en la pantorrilla de aquel despiadado asesino, Ken aún no lograba incorporarse, pero la rabia emanaba de sus ojos al igual que el veneno. El sujeto tomó el cuchillo y lo sacó de su piel, la sangre salía considerablemente de aquella profunda herida. Miró a Ken de nuevo con aquella cínica sonrisa y le apuntó con su revolver, aún asi, Ken no apartaba su mirada de el. De pronto todo quedó oscuro. Le habían asestado una gran patada en la cabeza._

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus muñecas…

Y así había sido, la amarga experiencia que lo llevó a investigar exhaustivamente aquella organización de asesinos.

"Me han contratado por tres… siempre cumplo órdenes, tienes suerte de que el número no te haya incluido a ti también…"

Aquellas palabras habían sido su más grande pista.

**Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí.**

—Hihou…—Acarició su espalda y depositó un beso en su cabellera.

Ella permanecía de espaldas a él, cubierta solamente por aquella fina sábana de seda blanca, con la vista clavada a la ventana y ligeramente ida. Se sobresaltó un poco, él la había abrazado y ahora le besaba el cuello. Cerró suavemente los ojos.

—Mañana me dedicarás toda la noche a mi…—le susurró para después separarse ligeramente de ella y tomar un sobre que se encontraba sobre el buró. —Léelo. —Dijo entregándoselo.

La chica, desconcertada, lo abrió y sacó el papel de arroz que se encontraba dentro.

—Mañana es un día muy especial como puedes ver y quiero que te comportes… ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Ya he enviado un paquete a tu departamento, lo he traído de Francia especialmente para ti. —La interrumpió.

Volteó hacia el y se hundió en sus brazos, asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza; él acarició su larga cabellera y sonrió. Estaba demasiado feliz y satisfecho de haberla "conseguido".

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konbawa!**_

**Primero que nada, les pido a todos los lectores un millón y más de disculpas. Sé que dije que actualizaría cada mes, pero… no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlos. Muchas cosas pasaron, la mayoría muy buenas y algunas no tanto, y eso no me permitía concentrarme e "idear" la continuación del fic. u.u**

**Merecen muchísimas más disculpas de parte mía, en serio. u.u**

**Bueno, pues… este capitulo… la verdad me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, no me decidía, no me convencía, no nada! Lo he leído unas mil veces y aún así siento que algo no cuadra. Esta vez me centré en más o menos tratar de explicar el motivo que orilló a Ken a investigar sobre esta… "organización", se podría decir. En los próximos capítulos ya se revelarán algunos detalles más sobre esto. Ahm… ¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Si! es cierto, el siguiente capitulo ya estará más interesante. Nuestros protagonistas harán su aparición n.~ **

**¡Respuestas a sus hermosos reviews! (En verdad que los amo n.n)**

***d****ark-fallen-angel91: ****S**_**i, Hikari más o menos es una mercenaria xDD jajaja n.n Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu review. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. n.n ¡Perdón por la tardanza!**_

_*****_**Painalli-Tlahuilli: **_**Ahora sí que me tomé mi tiempo para continuarlo jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior n.n Jajaja el reencuentro de Hikari y Takeru lo tengo más que planeado *w* Va a ser de lo más extraño, eso te lo aseguro…xDD ¿Te dí inspiración? Jajaja me alegro! Igual tu review me ha animado! n.n ¡Muchas gracias! e igualmente: ¡Disculpa la tardanza!**_

***.InTheMoon.17:**_**Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te ha gustado! Igual y perdona por la tardanza! **_

*******Lynn**_**:**__** Amo dejar con la intriga *w* jajaja si, esa es mi intención ir dejando pequeños misterios que dejan paso a otros cuando se rebelan… jeje y pues yo creo que este fic si va un poco para largo, eso aún no te lo podría decir… n.n Si lo había asesinado, pero olvidé especificar que son dos personas completamente diferentes jejeje El Kazuma que sale en el capítulo cinco, tan sólo es el director del museo, el otro era el malvado xD jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por el review! n.n ¡Disculpa la tardanza! **_

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por los reviews. n.n En serio que me dan mucha inspiración y ánimos para seguir n.n **

**¡Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo y leer! ¡Muchísimos saludos y besos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea prontito! n.n**

**Atte. Hikari-Hayabusa.**


	7. Capítulo seis: Sorpresas en la ceremonia

**Capítulo seis: Sorpresas en la ceremonia.**

—¡Takeru-san! ¡Takeru-san! —El nombrado volteó con una expresión de confusión.

—Fukuoka-san. ¿Qué sucede? —Habló de manera amable al observar a su compañera de trabajo correr hacia el. El rubio ojiazul se encontraba saliendo del edificio, pues hacía nada había terminado su jornada, se dirigía a su hogar a descansar un poco.

—Takeru-san, verá… estoy muy apenada, pero necesito que me haga un enorme favor. —La chica le miraba tímida pues Takeru siempre se mostraba muy serio, nunca grosero, siempre amable, pero sobretodo muy serio…

—¿De qué se trata? —Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Hoy hay una muy importante nota que cubrir. La fiesta del empresario del año. —Habló nerviosa. —A mi me había tocado cubrirla, pero… mi madre ha enfermado y…

—Ya veo. —Interrumpió. —¿Quiere que la cubra por usted?

—Por favor, Takeru-san. —Hizo una reverencia. —De verdad que le estaría muy agradecida.

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos, y al final habló.

—De acuerdo, Fukuoka-san. —Sonrió levemente.

—¡¿En verdad? ¡No sabe cuanto le agradezco! —Dijo alegre y aliviada.

—No hay problema, yo me haré cargo. Ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir…

—Si. Disculpe las molestias y de nuevo gracias. —La chica volvió a hacer una reverencia, Takeru alzó la mano a modo de despedida mientras se marchaba.

Era una nota muy importante que cubrir, seguro le ayudaría en su trabajo.

—

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le miró preocupado.

—Si, estoy bien. —sonrió.

—Anoche ¿dónde estuviste? Vine a verte pero no te encontré, y el celular lo tenías apagado…—Se sentó en el sillón y silbó ligeramente para llamar a Jiro, quien enseguida subió a su lado.

—Uh…—Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Él enseguida entendió.

—Ya veo…—acarició a Jiro.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—En verdad me dejaste muy preocupado la otra noche…—Habló el chico.

—Lo siento, Souta-kun…yo…

—Nunca te había visto así, nunca me habías contado aquello…—interrumpió. Ella desvió la mirada.

—Gracias por escucharme…—Dijo. Él negó con un gesto.

—Como sea. ¿Harás algo hoy en la noche? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Hyobanshi-senpai… quiere que pase toda la noche con él. Hoy es esa fiesta anual…—hizo un sonido extraño. —…olvidé el nombre…

—Ya veo. Te ha elegido a ti este año, anteriormente iba solo.

—Si… ¿Quieres ver lo que me ha traído de Francia? —Sonrió y, antes de que Souta dijera palabra alguna, ella ya se había dirigido a su habitación a buscar el regalo.

El chico suspiró, Jiro movió su cabeza en busca de más caricias por parte de el. Para él la alegría de la chica estaba muy bien fingida, después de la confesión que le había hecho aquella noche… dudaba mucho que sintiera cariño por aquella persona…

—¿Souta-kun? —Ladeó la cabeza confundida mirando al chico cerca de la puerta. Asentó la enorme caja que cargaba en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Mitsu-chan. He recordado que tengo un asunto muy importante. —Le sonrió. —Mañana saldrán las fotos y seguro podré ver ese regalo que me querías enseñar. —Señaló la caja.

—Pero…—Le miró extrañada.

—Lo siento, "Inazuma" —Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente. — Nos veremos en unos tres o cuatro días, mañana tengo que cumplir con una orden de Hyobanshi-senpai.

—Ya veo. Cuídate mucho, Souta-kun. —Le abrazó ligeramente.

—Tu también. Hasta pronto. —Le sonrió por última vez y desapareció por la puerta.

Souta era su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba se podía decir; desde un principio le había apoyado y ayudado en muchas cosas, además de Haru, era su mayor soporte en esa caótica vida que llevaba.

**15:30.**

—Hyobanshi-sama.

—¿Uhm?

—Le ha llegado esto. —El "mayordomo" hizo una reverencia, ofreciendo un paquete.

—Déjalo sobre el escritorio. —Dijo sin mirarlo, anudando la corbata del elegante traje que llevaba.

—Cómo usted ordene. —El hombre dejó el paquete en el lugar que el chico le había indicado y después de una última reverencia se retiró de la habitación.

—Hoy es mi noche, sin lugar a dudas~ —Canturreó, sonriente.

Cada año era lo mismo, era tan aburrido...: Primero, llegaba y era recibido por miles de fotógrafos que le mareaban con los flashes de las cámaras, tomaba su lugar en su mesa, era llamado al frente a recibir el reconocimiento y después decía un breve discurso de agradecimiento, ya lo que seguía eran solo pláticas aburridas con un montón de ancianos sobre negocios; pero este año estaba feliz, este año esa ceremonia iba a ser muy diferente: ella estaría a su lado, acompañándolo…

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, se acomodó el cuello del saco y caminó hacia la salida.

—

—¿Nerviosa? —Ella negó.—¿Entonces qué sucede? Te noto inquieta.

—No es nada. —Intentó sonreír.

—Sea lo que sea, por favor, no arruines esta noche. —Posó su mano sobre la de ella. — Mira, ya llegamos. —Señaló a la ventana.

Se encontraban frente a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Japón: Un edificio imponente, con finos y exquisitos detalles al más puro estilo europeo que lo hacían contrastar con los otros edificios de la zona. En la entrada se encontraban varias personas, también invitadas al evento, esperando a poder entrar; la prensa tampoco podía faltar y ahí estaban: con sus cámaras tratando de captar cada momento.

—Hacen demasiado alboroto por un evento de este tipo. —Bufó Hyobanshi. — Sonríe y evita hablar lo más posible, tesoro. —Le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Hyobanshi-sama. —Habló el chofer de la elegante limosina, Hyobanshi asintió.

—

Caminaba entre la multitud de personas con una sonrisa en el rostro, pidiéndole fotos a las personalidades más importantes que ahí se encontraban. Suspiró. Portaba un inmaculado traje negro, con un pequeño moño negro clásico, el cabello lo llevaba peinado (Una cosa rara en el). Odiaba ese moño…

Después de terminar con la última foto al presidente de una importante cadena hotelera y su esposa, se dirigió a un lugar más o menos apartado a respirar un poco. Un camarero le ofreció una copa de vino blanco y el la aceptó gustoso.

—Uhm…—Movió la cabeza de manera un poco molesta y se llevo una mano al moño que tenía en el cuello de la camisa. —Odio este moño... ¿Por qué demonios no compré una corbata? —Refunfuñó. Estaba harto, el evento era de lo más aburrido que alguien se podía imaginar. Solamente los políticos y los empresarios más importantes de todo Japón se encontraban ahí, con aquellas charlas sobre negocios y economía que el definitivamente no entendía. Volvió a suspirar. Y es que el evento apenas comenzaba…

Pronto, todos los flashes de las cámaras se concentraron en un solo lugar. Las personas se pusieron de pie y los fotógrafos corrieron velozmente hacia el sitio.

—A trabajar…—se dijo con pereza, sacando aquella pequeña cámara digital de su saco. Tomó de un solo golpe el vino que le quedaba en la copa y se encaminó al lugar que acaparó la atención de todos en esos momentos.

—

—¡Hyobanshi-san! ¡Hyobanshi-san! ¿Cuándo es la boda? —Cuestionó una de las periodistas del lugar.

Hyobanshi sonrió y habló con voz amable.

—Todo a su debido tiempo…

—Hyobanshi-san…

Ella mantenía una sonrisa amable, evitaba a toda costa mirar a las cámaras… eso le ponía nerviosa. Hyobanshi Wataru proporcionaba unas palabras a la prensa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Eran demasiados periodistas, demasiados flashes, demasiadas miradas enfocadas hacia ella… aquella sonrisa luchaba por mantenerse…

El logró abrirse un poco de camino entre la multitud de gente y por fin divisó la razón de la atención: El dueño de aquella noche, el empresario del año. Se apresuró a sacar la cámara y enfocarla a él, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar la fotografía… en el enfoque apareció alguien más al lado del joven empresario. Casi dejó caer la cámara: Aquel rostro angelical naturalmente maquillado, aquellos ojos apenas brillantes, aquel cabello que caía suelto sobre esos finos hombros.

Ella se giró para responder a una pregunta que le habían hecho, se disponía a hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada azulada. Quedó pálida, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sus ojos permanecían abiertos como platos… quedó inmóvil.

—¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? Señorita…—Las palabras de la reportera llegaron a sus oídos como pequeños murmullos distorsionados.

—¿Uhm? —Hyobanshi se giró hacia ella al escuchar la voz preocupada de la periodista. La vio ahí, inmóvil y pálida. —¿Mitsuko? —Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Sólo ahí ella logró reaccionar, apartando su mirada de aquel reportero de cabellos rubios. —¿Te encuentras bien? —Hyobanshi le miraba insistente.

—S-si…—Habló nerviosa, aún pálida.

—¿Estás segura? —Sin dejarle contestar, la tomó delicadamente de nuevo por la cintura y se dirigió hacia la mesa que tenía asignada. — Dejemos las preguntas para el final de la noche, por favor. —Sonrió.

Unos últimos flashes se dirigieron a la pareja que se alejaba y los periodistas se dispersaron, pero no él. Él se quedó ahí, observando a ambos irse, incapaz de mover siquiera un músculo; Hyobanshi muy pronto sintió como la vista del chico permanecía clavada en ellos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Se detuvo y lo miró. Ella, por su parte, permaneció mirando al frente. —Ya dije que responderé todas las preguntas que deseen al final, por favor permíteme llevar a mi chica a la mesa… creo que no se siente bien. —Sonrió y enseguida volvió a emprender el camino.

—

—¿Estás mejor?

—Si, lo siento. —Asintió.

—Me alegra…—Acarició su muñeca y le sonrió dulcemente. En otra ocasión ese roce hubiese provocado un gran sonrojo en ella, pero lo que le ocasionó fue una gran incomodidad, una incomodidad que no pasó desapercibida por Hyobanshi.

—…_Y es por eso que ahora, me complace mucho el anunciar al empresario del año: Hyobanshi Wataru-san._

Wataru alzó la mirada, los aplausos inundaron el lugar. Con una sonrisa se levantó de su sitio después de darle un leve apretoncito a la mano de la chica.

—Por favor, Hyobanshi-san, pasé al escenario. —Habló el presentador. Hyobanshi asintió y se dirigió al lugar, en seguida comenzaron las fotografías. El presentador le dio el reconocimiento y le dejó el micrófono. Hyobanshi se acercó y, de una forma muy natural e increíble, dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento.

—…Y por eso les agradezco a todos ustedes, me siento muy honrado de verdad. —Sonrió. Nuevos aplausos se escucharon y ahora el presentador tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Muchas gracias Hyobanshi-sa…

—Por favor, quisiera dar un anuncio muy especial a todos ustedes. —Interrumpió al presentador, el cuál asintió y volvió a cederle la palabra. —Esta noche ha sido una de las más esperadas por mi, no sólo por el hecho de recibir este importante reconocimiento sino que también por que hoy… doy un paso muy importante en mi vida. —La gente le miraba y escuchaba atentamente, intrigados.

Mitsuko seguía en la mesa igualmente mirándolo, pero no escuchándolo. Su cabeza estaba más en la persona que acababa de ver.

—Mitsuko…—Wataru le miró, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Uh? —Ella levemente reaccionó ante esto.

—Mitsuko, eres la mujer de mi vida. Sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que deseo… que compartas el resto de tu vida conmigo… ¿Mitsuko, te casarías conmigo?

Una nueva oleada de aplausos inundaron el lugar, entre los murmullos y gestos de sorpresa. Ella, por su parte, no sabía como reaccionar ni qué decir, había quedado más pálida y helada de lo que ya estaba.

Wataru bajó del escenario y se acercó a ella, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué me dices, mi amor? —le ofreció su mano, mirándole tiernamente.

No lograba acomodar sus pensamientos, estaba realmente sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó algo de semejante magnitud, por eso el estaba tan feliz, por eso la había invitado ese año.

—Yo…—Dijo casi en un murmullo.

—¿Uhm?

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía Wataru y se puso de pie, mirándole confundida a los ojos.

—A-acepto, Wataru. —Dijo al fin. Y, de nueva cuenta, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Él no lo dudó y le dio un gran y apasionado beso que ella no tardó en corresponder.

El miraba todo de manera incrédula, con los ojos como platos y no importándole no sacar fotografías del momento para la nota que debía escribir. Era increíble, era… incluso "asqueroso"…

—

Aún la fiesta seguía y ella se había levantado para ir a los sanitarios. Llevaba una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro, y el alcohol ya había comenzado a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Caminó entre la gente hasta llegar a los sanitarios, los cuales se encontraban al otro extremo del salón. Entró rápidamente a uno de los cubículos.

La cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos. Eran demasiadas las cosas que le habían sucedido en un solo día, y no eran cosas simples… eran cosas… demasiado grandes para ella.

Tardó unos minutos y al fin salió, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

—Buenas noches.

Su piel se erizó, y de nuevo perdió color. Alzó la cabeza y lo encontró ahí, sentado sobre los lavabos… mirándole de una manera tan pasiva que le asustó.

—U-usted no debería estar aquí, este es el baño de damas. —Trató de ignorarlo y de parecer normal.

—Tú eres la que no debería estar aquí, en primer lugar. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—¿De qué habla?

—Deja de hacerte a la tonta. ¿Qué eres? ¿Te la pasas muy bien? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Viajas cada semana al extranjero? ¿Cuántos autos y casas tienes? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ella se quedó ahí mirándole sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sólo se limitaba a escucharle, a estudiarlo.

—¡Por dios! ¡Mis ojos no me engañan, tus ojos no me engañan! —Se levantó bruscamente, con una gran ira en los ojos. — ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? —La chica parpadeó un par de veces y retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. Si, había arrebatado muchas vidas, había vivido muchas cosas terribles, pero… eso era a lo único a lo que le había temido…

—No sé de qué me hablas…—murmuró con trabajo tratando de sostener la mirada y mantener la voz.

—¡Basura!

—¿Uh? —Sus ojos se abrieron más y su boca quedó entre abierta. El rubio la había acorralado contra la pared y su rostro rozaba el de ella. —¿Q-qué…?

—Dios mío… Hikari…Hikari…—Takeru se había dejado caer al suelo, abrazando a la chica y derramando un sin fin de lágrimas sobre su vientre…

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Sí, volví a ser un incumplida… **

**No es mi culpa, lo juro. Si por mi fuera me la pasaría todo el día en el Internet y escribiendo, pero la prepa me lo impide últimamente: La desgraciada de mi no tiene vacaciones T.T ¡Apiádense de mi alma! T.T**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… lo hice con mucho esmero n.n (y)**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, no saben cuanto les agradezco… eso me impulsa mucho. n.n ¡Los quiero! **

**Ojala no se hayan fastidiado de esta incumplida escritora de cuarta y hayan decidido dejar de leer el fic… T.T por favor… T.T**

**Weno, ¡ahora responderé reviews! n.n**

_**Dark-fallen-angel91:**_** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! A decir verdad, me costó mucho narrarlo... traté de ser muy meticulosa al hacerlo aunque siento que le faltó algo más. n.n Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. n.n Te dejo mis saludos y una gran disculpa por mi nueva demora. Gracias por tu review! n.n**

_**Valeria:**_** ¡Hola! ¡NUEVA LECTORA! *w* ¡Que bien! n.n jaja me emociono mucho! *w* ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante, me alegra mucho. n.n ¡Igualmente muchos saludos! n.n y disculpa la demora jeje.**

**Y bueno, a todos los que leen y no dejan review: ¡GRACIAS! por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo al leerlo, por que aunque no dejen un review, las estadísticas dicen que están ahí! n.n**

**Un gran abrazo y un saludo a todos. Espero que estén de maravilla. n.n**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	8. Capítulo siete: En unos segundos, Hikari

**Capítulo siete: En unos segundos, Hikari Yagami.**

—_Dios mío… Hikari…Hikari…—Takeru se había dejado caer al suelo, abrazando a la chica y derramando un sin fin de lágrimas sobre su vientre…_

Quedó paralizada, no podía siquiera mover un dedo. No quería que ese momento llegara jamás, no lo quería, no lo quería… ¡Un sueño! Si, eso tenía que ser… estaba soñando, se había quedado dormida y la mente le hacía una horrible jugarreta. Apretó los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, se sintió morir al encontrarse de nuevo a Takeru llorando como un niño pequeño aferrado a ella, se sintió morir al sentir como las lágrimas del chico empapaban su vestido, pero más se sintió morir cuando escuchó los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

No podía huir, no tenía ya ningún caso hacerlo; su corazón no se lo iba a permitir. No había ya nada que poder hacer.

—T-Takeru…—Cerró los ojos y un hilo de voz logró salir de su garganta. Él no dijo nada, seguía ocultando su rostro en ella sin ninguna intención de soltarla. —Takeru…—Con mucho cuidado, se dejó resbalar por la pared contra la cual antes el rubio la había acorralado.

Él se separó apenas de ella y la observó ahí, con el rostro gacho respirando muy lentamente. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir en esos momentos, tal vez…

—Tienes que irte, Takeru. —La voz de la chica le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero lo que le sorprendió en realidad era lo que ella le acababa de decir.

"Tienes que irte" ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso no estaba consciente de que todos sus amigos y familiares la creían muerta? ¿Acaso no estaba consciente de lo horrible que había sido para todos superar su "muerte"? ¿No tenía idea de lo mucho que le había hecho falta, de que no podía siquiera lograr conciliar el sueño de lo mucho que la extrañaba? Claro que estaba consciente, entonces… ¿Por qué le salía con algo tan estúpido y ridículo como aquello?

—Hikari… —se limpió el rostro con la manga del traje y, con delicadeza, tomó la barbilla de la chica para obligarle a que lo mirara.

El delicado y suave contacto de su piel sobre su rostro hizo que un mar de sensaciones se arremolinara en su interior, un gran número de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza y un leve mareo se apoderó de ella; con esfuerzo logró que pasara desapercibido ante los ojos del rubio Takaishi. Rápidamente movió su rostro para que el chico alejara su mano de ella.

—Tienes que irte, es peligroso Takeru. —Su voz sonó como un leve murmullo.

—Deja de decir eso ¿Acaso no tienes un mínimo de compasión por mi? Hikari, desde aquel día no puedo cerrar los ojos sin ver aquel edificio envuelto en llamas y a los bomberos sacando tu cuerpo de entre los escombros… ¿no sabes cómo lo pasamos todos? Tu hermano sigue destruido.

Ella no dijo nada, permaneció callada y con la vista desviada a un costado.

—Hik…

—No tienes idea de nada ahora, Takeru. Olvida que me has visto y dame por muerta, así como lo has hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

—Lo dices de una forma muy simple, como si de verdad lo fuera. Quizás tú hayas podido olvidarnos a todos, quizás ahora vivas mejor y seas más feliz… pero nosotros no hemos podido serlo como antes…

Ella sonrió con ironía. Takeru no sabía su posición, él creía que era feliz…

No dijo nada, solamente hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—No… no te lo voy a permitir…—Y se volvió a aferrar a ella, apretando los ojos e impidiendo que las lágrimas escaparan nuevamente de ellos.

Ella igualmente cerró los ojos y no se movió, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y por fin, se dio por vencida…

El rubio Takaishi abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como la chica correspondía a su abrazo y apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de él al tiempo en que pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Prefirió no decir más, se dedicó a aspirar el delicioso aroma que desprendía de ella, a disfrutar del suave tacto de su piel rozando con la suya y a sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y que era transmitida a él en aquel suave abrazo. Y Hikari, por primera vez en esos cinco eternos años, sintió el cariño puro que le ofrecía el rubio cada vez que la abrazaba después de un mal día; sintió aquella hermosa sensación de libertad, como si todas aquellas horribles y detestables cosas que había vivido en los últimos años hubieran formado parte de una terrible pesadilla y ahora él se encontraba ahí, brindándole consuelo, llorando con ella.

—Hikari…

—Takeru…—Se separaron y ambos se miraron con los ojos aún llorosos. Él sonrió levemente y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, con sus pulgares limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que aún no terminaban su trayecto através de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Le volvió a sonreír y de nuevo no dijo nada, solamente la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó dándole repetidos besos a su cabellera.

Se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan tranquila, tan dichosa… se sentía de nuevo Hikari Yagami…

—_Atashi…_—El ojiazul le acariciaba con cariño su larga melena, pareció no escuchar que la chica quería hablarle.

—No me puedes pedir que me vaya, Hika. No me vas a convencer de dejarte ir de nuevo, de perderte por segunda ocasión. Si lo que me vas a pedir es eso, olvídalo, no te voy a hacer caso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró a él, le añoraba, le extrañaba. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, y la realidad le golpeó cruelmente.

—Ta-Takeru…—Se separó bruscamente de él. Ya se había tardado demasiado, Wataru sin duda habría comenzado a dudar y ya habría mandado a alguien a buscarla. —Escúchame, Takeru, por favor…—Unos pasos se escucharon, alguien se aproximaba. Ella le miró desesperada, se levantó y lo llevó hasta los cubículos; el pobre chico no entendía nada. —Sube, sube, sube. —Le dijo apresurada señalándole el inodoro.

—Pero…—Hikari le calló y le lanzó una mirada de nuevo señalándole el inodoro. No tuvo más remedio y le hizo caso, confundido. Se oyó abrirse la puerta de los sanitarios y unos zapatos de tacón se oyeron chocar por los suelos, Hikari se puso de cuclillas frente al inodoro y se sostuvo del mismo.

Unos seis eternos minutos transcurrieron y por fin la persona se alejó, suspiró aliviada y se puso de pie mientras Takeru bajaba de un pequeño salto al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —cuestionó Takaishi mirándole.

—Takeru, no te miento cuando te digo que es peligroso. Por tu bien, por mi bien y por el de terceros hazme caso, te lo suplico.—Sus ojos le imploraban, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—No… Hikari…

—Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pronto Takeru, te lo prometo. Ahora no es seguro.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cuándo? Primero dime que significa para ti la palabra "pronto". —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Ten por seguro que yo te buscaré, cuando te digo que será pronto es por que será pronto. Los viernes ¿recuerdas? Sé que fuiste al internado, Haru te dirá donde nos encontraremos.

Dudó, sentía que si la soltaba la perdería de nuevo y, esta vez, para siempre; sin embargo, aquella súplica impregnada en sus hermosos ojos le obligó a soltarle.

—No le digas a nadie que me has visto, que estoy viva. Cuando salgas actúa con la más absoluta normalidad, dedícate a seguir tomando notas y fotografías pero sobretodo, evítame e ignórame ¿Si?

Asintió y ella le sonrió.

—Hasta pronto, Ta…—Y fue interrumpida por un nuevo abrazo de su parte, le dio un par de besos en su cabellera y le susurró un "Te quiero". Ella se sonrojó.

—Cuídate, Hika. —La separó de él y la dejó ir; ella asintió y se acomodó el vestido y el cabello antes de darse una ligera mirada en el espejo y por fin salir.

Suspiró. Algo no estaba bien y el lo percibía, percibía el miedo y nerviosismo de la chica.

—

—¡Mitsuko! —Wataru se acercó velozmente a ella y le miró, preocupado. —¿Estás bien? Luces terrible, amor. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Yo… no me siento bien, he devuelto todo…—Y se recostó un poco en Hyobanshi.

—Ya veo, llamaré al chofer y nos iremos. —Asintió, así ayudaría a Takeru a disimular, si ella no estaba ahí le sería más fácil.

Hyobanshi llamó al chofer y se encaminó a la salida tomándola de la cintura; tardaron unos veinte minutos en subir al automóvil pues la marea de periodistas aún era densa.

—

—¿Una chica? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Si, la cámara de seguridad del negocio frente al cuál se cometió el asesinato tomó las siguientes imágenes. —Le entregó las fotografías y él las miró detenidamente. —Además hemos interrogado a dos testigos.

—¿Testigos? ¿Qué testigos?

—Dos prostitutas. Aunque al principio su testimonio lo mantuvimos en completa duda debido a que ambas se encontraban drogadas, la cámara ha confirmado sus declaraciones.

—Buen trabajo, Yoshiko. Esto es una pequeña ayuda, necesitamos hacer más nítidas las imágenes, llévalas al laboratorio a ver que logran hacer.

—Entendido, Ichijouji-san.

El chico salió y él se dedicó a analizar la única toma de la cámara que se quedó. Eran demasiado borrosas…¿Qué se esperaba de la cámara de una sex-shop en uno de los peores y más bajos barrios de Tokio? El sonido de su teléfono celular le hizo sobresaltar.

—Ichijouji. —Contestó. Su expresión seria pronto cambió a una relajada. —Miyako…

—

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor…

—¿Quieres que llame al médico? —Negó con la cabeza. Él le miró y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros. Ella se erizó, no dijo nada. —¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy rara, ¿Segura no quieres que llame al médico?

—Lo que sucedió hoy…—Comenzó a hablar con voz queda. —…¿por qué…?

—Eres la mujer que quiero. Mitsuko, tu sabes que yo siempre te he deseado; me encantaste desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos chocaron, te amé cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor y te amo cada día que pasa y estás a mi lado, a mi entera disposición.

Permaneció callada, escuchándole.

—Mitsuko… ¿Qué sucede? —Apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

—Nada. —Ocultó su rostro en él, tratando de guardar la mueca de desdicha que se formó en su rostro. Hyobanshi, por su parte, acarició su cabeza; si bien era un hombre despreciable la mayor parte del tiempo, esa chica era la única que sacaba su lado más humano.

—Sé que tal vez le guardas mucho rencor a mi padre y a Yoko, pero…

Ése último nombre le hizo apretar los ojos y cerrar con fuerza sus puños. Nunca antes había odiado tanto un nombre, nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por una persona. Yoko, el demonio mismo. No escuchó nada de lo que Hyobanshi le siguió diciendo, solo asentía ante sus lejanas palabras tan carentes de sentido para ella.

—

Frunció el seño por quinta vez, de nuevo tratando de concentrarse en su labor. Takeru se encontraba en el cuarto oscuro revelando todas las fotografías que había tomado la noche anterior pero su cabeza estaba en su reencuentro con Hikari, en las primeras palabras que había cruzado con ella después de cinco años tras su supuesta muerte.

Solamente le faltaban tres fotografías más y acabaría. Suspiró, aún le faltaba redactar la nota y él no estaba de ánimo para eso.

—¿Uh?... —su vista se perdió por completo en la última foto. Hikari aparecía tomada de la mano con Hyobanshi, sonriendo a la esposa de otro empresario mientras los hombres hablaban amenamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El cabello de la Yagami le caía con gracia sobre los hombros, su apiñonada piel apenas maquillaba le daban la apariencia del fino mármol labrado con delicadeza, y esa sonrisa… la hacía más un ángel. — ¿…en realidad es posible que te hayas podido volver tan hermosa…por ese hombre…?—dijo en un susurro mirando el sonriente rostro de Hyobanshi plasmado en la imagen, odiándolo más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—

Corría de un lado a otro, acechando por todas las ventanas del lugar que daban al gran patio arbolado del lugar. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana y miró el pequeño papel doblado que tenía en las manos.

—¿Haru?

El nombrado enseguida guardó el papel con disimulo en la bolsa de su pantalón y miró a su amigo.

—¿A quién esperas? No es día de que venga Utau-chan…—El mejor amigo de Haru, Ryo, se sentó a su lado mirándole.

—Etto… ¿Recuerdas al hombre que se nos acercó en el museo?

—Si, si. Lo recuerdo ¿Vendrá a verte de nuevo? —Haru asintió con una sonrisa. —¡Genial! ¡¿Te volverás famoso? —Preguntó con emoción.

—¿Famoso? —Haru ladeó la cabeza, confundido ante la repentina emoción de su amigo.

—¡Si! ¿No me dijiste que te entrevistó? Entonces él debe trabajar para la televisión… ¡Quizás puedas aparecer un día en la televisión también! Y luego… ¡En películas!

Haru abrió los ojos como platos y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡¿En serio lo crees? —El otro niño asintió aún emocionado. —¡Si, si! Así podría ganar mucho dinero y dárselo todo a Utau-chan para que vivamos juntos y ya no me deje aquí. Y también podría conocer a los Power Rangers…

—¡¿Me llevarás a verlos también? Por favor, Haru, ¡Di que sí, di que sí! —Suplicó Ryo juntando ambas manos.

—Claro que si, iremos los tres…

—Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, niños. —La profesora Kotome entró a la habitación de ambos niños. — Haru, vinieron a verte; acompáñame. —Haru asintió y tomó la mano de su profesora, antes de salir le lanzó una mirada a Ryo y éste levantó ambos pulgares en señal de ánimo.

Una vez en la recepción del lugar, Haru observó a Takeru de pie; rápido corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo. El rubio se sorprendió ante aquella repentina acción por parte del niño y correspondió levemente aquel pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, Haru. También me alegra verte de nuevo. —Le miró y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

—Bueno, les dejo. Con permiso. —La profesora hizo una leve reverencia y se fue del lugar.

—Vamos a platicar fuera, Haru. —Haru le tomó de la mano y asintió.

—¿Podré conocer a los Power Rangers…?

—¿Eh? —En el rostro de Takeru se formó una mueca de confusión y miró el rostro iluminado de Haru. Rió. —¿Por qué no…?

—

—¡¿En una semana? ¡Eso es muy pronto!

—No lo es, Souta. —Bajó la mirada y suspiró, moviendo la cuchara de su taza de café.

—Pero… tu sabes lo peligroso que es…—Le miró atentamente, con preocupación.

—Lo sé, sé que es muy peligroso; pero creo tenerlo arreglado y controlado. No será aquí, le he dicho otro lugar. Simplemente ya no puedo huir…

—Si podrías, lo que sucede es que no quieres. —Afirmó el chico.

Ella le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y después volvió a suspirar.

—Tal vez, no lo sé en realidad. No sé por qué… pero no estaré tranquila si no hago esto, Souta. Tengo miedo, lo admito; por que podría involucrar a alguien que es valioso para mi…

—Haz lo que tú creas correcto, Inazuma. —Posó una mano en su hombro. —Yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado, pequeña. —Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Arigato, Souta. —Ella devolvió el gesto, conmovida.

—

—Takeru-san.

—Dime, Haru. —El rubio posó su mirada a un costado suyo para mirar al pequeño.

—Utau-chan me dio esto para ti…—Haru metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó el papel que horas antes había guardado. —…me dijo que era un secreto…—El niño bajó la voz y sonrió.

—¿…de verdad? —Takeru hizo gesto de desdoblarlo, pero la manita de Haru se posó rápidamente sobre las suyas.

—Es un secreto, Takeru-san…—Haru miró a su alrededor como buscando algo y después fijó de nuevo su vista en Takeru. —…no lo puede mirar aquí, es peligroso por que ellos podrían verlo…

—¿ "Ellos"? —Haru asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Cuando esté en un lugar seguro lo puede mirar, éste no es un lugar seguro. —Sonrió y Takeru asintió, confundido.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Haru. —El rubio posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y le revolvió juguetonamente el cabello.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, ahora la noche caía ya sobre la ciudad; Takeru se acababa de retirar del internado y se dirigía a su apartamento. ¿Qué era todo lo que Haru le había dicho? Ése niño, le parecía, era muy listo por la forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba: Casi siempre lo hacía en pequeños acertijos; podría jurar que él lo hacía aún no dándose cuenta. Suspiró cansado y sacudió su cabeza tratando de relajarse; estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor y ninguna la podía comprender por más que se partía la cabeza intentándolo.

¿Okinawa? ¿Ése papel decía Okinawa? Hikari tenía que estar bromeando… ¿por qué tenían que verse en Okinawa? Y ahí estaba de nuevo, partiéndose la cabeza. De cualquier manera, él iría incluso a Hawaii si Hikari elegía ese lugar; no importaba dónde y cómo, tenía que verla de nuevo a como dé lugar y poder hablar con ella amplia y tranquilamente… tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Lo siento!**** De nuevo muy atrasada, el tiempo no me da… en serio…**

**Les debo una ENORME disculpa. Espero sepan perdonar a ésta pobre alma maldita e incumplida… ;_;**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, me ha dado algo de dificultad por alguna razón XD**

**Ahora responderé a todos sus hermosos reviews que tanto amo ^.^:**

***Hikari x Takeru: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, te agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado jaja. ¡Igualmente un beso enorme! ^.^**

***Valeria: Si, maldita prepa . Me priva de poder escribir, aunque no de idear lo que sigue jeje ^.^. ¡Igual un beso!**

***Lynn: Gracias por tu review ^.^ Je, je pues éste fue el breve reencuentro, el que sigue es el que ya dejará lista a la historia para su verdadero desarrollo y la verdadera emoción. ^.^**

***Painalli Tlahuilli: Te agradezco mucho tu review, me ha animado ^.^ La verdad le di muchas vueltas a cómo haría que se encontraran y cómo reaccionarían ambos y al final quedó esto. La historia de Ken es secundaria, pero no quiere decir que la deje a parte, se enlazará un poco con ésta y se entenderá mejor. ^.^ De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review, un gran saludo! ^.^**

**Bueno, de nueva cuenta muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sobretodo esperar a que yo incumplida suba la conti después de años.**

**Increíblemente éste fic cumplirá un año en unos días, el tiempo se va como el agua… ._.**

**En fin, esto no seguiría en ff. n e t de no ser por ustedes y sus reviews, les estoy agradecida de darme la oportunidad de poder continuar con esto. **

**Para estas fiestas que vienen intentaré darles de regalo el capi que sigue, prometo hacer lo posible por lograrlo ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento y disculpas ^.^**

**¡Les deseo lo mejor a todos y les mando un beso enorme!**

**Si no puedo actualizar en estos días, les deseo felices fiestas a todos; espero que la pasen genial en compañía de sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. ¡Feliz Navidad! ^.^**

**De todo corazón, les mando mis mejores deseos a todos y todas. **

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	9. Capítulo ocho: Una nota especial

**Capítulo ocho: Una nota especial.**

El tintineo de la cuchara contra la taza semivacía del café hacía notar lo ansioso y, quizás, nervioso que se encontraba. No dejaba de lanzar leves suspiros y de mirar hacía el exterior del local. Llevaba más de una hora y media en aquella clásica y hogareña cafetería americana esperando.

—Felicidades Takeru, te han engañado. —Se dijo para si mismo, revolviéndose el rubio cabello con una mano.

—Hola.

Automáticamente volteó la cabeza, esa dulce voz de nuevo.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, me retrasé por unos asuntos. —Takeru le miró, analizándole. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, blusa y unas zapatillas muy casuales; el cabello lo llevaba suelto bajo una boina y portaba también unas gafas de sol.

—No pierdas cuidado. —le sonrió. —¿Quieres comer algo?

—Una malteada no estaría mal. —El rubio asintió y le indicó con los ojos que tomara asiento frente a él.

Pasaron unos diez minutos sin decirse absolutamente nada, Hikari parecía estar muy pensativa mientras jugaba con el popote* de su malteada casi intacta. De un momento a otro, la chica levantó la mirada y observó como Takeru le había tomado la mano y la acariciaba con extrema delicadeza, analizándola como lo había hecho cuando llegó.

—… en verdad eres tú, en verdad estás aquí…—murmuró más para sí que para ella.

—Takeru…

—¿Uhm…?—levantó apenas la mirada para observarla mejor.

—¿En verdad eres periodista?

El chico le miró sin entender y después sonrió para asentir.

—Pero aún estoy comenzando, necesito hacer algo en grande para que mi nombre suene…

Hikari volvió a prestar atención a su malteada y bebió un poco de ella, se mordió el labio apenas y le miró.

—Creo que te tengo una historia que podría ser interesante... —el chico le miró con curiosidad.

—Espera Hikari ¿me has traído hasta Okinawa para venderme una nota?

—Vamos. —La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

—Espera. —le detuvo el chico, ella volteó hacia él esperando a que hablara.

—Ya he pagado. —sonrió de una manera tan despreocupada y feliz que no pudo evitar que se le contagiara.

—Bien…—dijo simplemente, absorta.

La chica le guió hacia un Yaris plateado que se encontraba estacionado detrás del local y le dio las llaves.

—¿Eh?

—Conduce tú, por favor.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos?

—Tu sólo sigue mis instrucciones, Takeru.

Una vez ya en el auto, Hikari le fue guiando hacia las periferias de la ciudad y después por un sendero rural, pasando de cuando en cuando por extensos cultivos de arroz.

—Me siento nervioso y no sé por qué…—Hikari le miró, Takeru miraba al frente con una mano al volante y la otra quitándose las gafas de sol. —... quizás es el hecho de que esté con la amiga más importante de mi vida y a la cuál le fui a llevar flores a su tumba hace apenas un par de semanas…

Takeru la miró de reojo, ella había vuelto su mirada hacia la ventanilla, con el rostro tranquilo.

—… perdóname…—murmuró ella y él detuvo el auto a la orilla del camino. La miró con atención y por un instante creyó ver a un ángel a su lado, sus manos inconscientemente alcanzaron su cabellera y la acarició con una gran ternura, tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugó con él. Ella le miró sin decir palabra alguna y, por su mejilla una lagrimilla rebelde se resbaló.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón, Kari…?—preguntó él, pero sin dejar de jugar con su ahora negro cabello. —¿…por qué me pides perdón? —y sin esperar más, la guardó entre sus brazos con amor intenso.

Hikari se quedó estática, completamente sorprendida por la repentina acción del rubio; correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el chico la separó de él lentamente: le miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la atrajo hacia él de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

— De verdad me alegra tenerte aquí, a pesar de las circunstancias…—le murmuró para después acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, dispuesto a continuar el camino. Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna en todo el camino.

Hikari lo condujo al fin a una posada rural, rodeada únicamente de bosque al parecer. Takeru aparcó el automóvil y ambos bajaron, el chico miró a su alrededor y aspiró el fresco aroma del lugar, Hikari le sonrió tímidamente y caminó hacia la recepción del lugar.

—

—Así que era cierto…

—¿Qué cosa…?

—Le has dado vacaciones en solitario…

—Umm…—asintió simplemente. Hyobanshi se encontraba recostado en la enorme cama con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo haz hecho?

—Merece un pequeño descanso después de todo… se lo ha ganado…

—Uf…

Ahora, la mujer que había entrado a la habitación, mantenía los brazos cruzados con una mirada reprobatoria hacia el joven líder.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Yoko?

—Esa zorra te traerá problemas, te lo he advertido ya un millón de veces, pero prefieres follártela a escucharme. —habló con desprecio.

—Si vuelves a decir algo así frente a mi, tu cadáver será la cena de los perros ¿entendido?

—En fin, te dejaré estos papeles en el escritorio. Con permiso.

—Yoko —Le llamó él antes de que saliera, aún en la misma posición. —… si sigues viva, es por esa habilidad tuya que tanto dinero me hace ganar; pero un día me aburriré… ¿entiendes?

—…

—Lárgate.

La mujer abandonó el lugar con el semblante serio; Hyobanshi, por su parte, lanzó un largo y sonoro suspiro.

—Hikari…

—

—¡Ta-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

—¡¿Eh?

—¡¿Qué te parece?

—¿Lo has hecho todo tu sola…?

—El merengue me ha costado trabajo, pero al final encontré la vieja receta de la abuela en la casa de mi madre… je, je.

—Miyako… no sé que decirte…

—¡No digas nada y come! Espero que no te haya molestado el que entrara así a tu departamento, pero realmente quería darte una sorpresa este día… así que se me ocurrió esto, pero no podía pedirte a ti la llave, entonces le pregunté a tu madre y ella me dio la copia que le tienes dejado en caso de emergencia y…

Ken se encontraba sentado frente a una tarta de chocolate y crema pastelera; cuando llegó esa tarde del trabajo, se encontró con el lugar perfectamente ordenado, una exquisita cena en la mesa y Miyako saliendo de la ducha. Estaba anonadado, jamás habían hecho algo así por él…

—… entonces el casero creyó que era una ladrona, pero al final terminó intentando conseguir mi número telefónico…

—Miya… —le interrumpió.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? —le miró. Ken se puso de pie y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la besó. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos que dejó a Miyako completamente paralizada y más roja que un tomate.

—Te quiero…

—Ken…

—

—¿Hikari…?

—Antes tienes que prometerme que lo publicarás y que los dos días que estaremos aquí serán para contarte todo lo que sucedió después de mi muerte en aquel incendio…

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.

—… después de esto, jamás volverás a mirarme ni pensar en mi de la misma manera…

_**Continuará…**_

_***Popote: Es lo mismo que una "pajilla", "sorbete", "pajita"… lo que sucede es que me gusta como le decimos aquí en México, me parece gracioso ja, ja ^.^**_

* * *

**Siete meses sin hacer nada y sin cumplir el regalo que prometí para Navidad, me siento mal, de verdad.**** Siempre creo que el tiempo me dará, pero al final salen cientos de imprevistos y no puedo lograr el objetivo de sentarme a escribir **

**También influye el hecho de que a veces me da trabajo encontrar ideas o inspiración para el fic, el cual quiero terminar con un gran final **** ^o^**

**Les agradezco el que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, eso es muy importante para mi en verdad. Igualmente agradezco a aquellas personas que han agregado a favoritos el fic y varios de los otros que tengo escritos, eso me da ánimos.**

**Por fin tengo unas vacaciones decentes, antes en mi preparatoria no habían vacaciones de verano! T.T ¡Esclavitud total! Y también había estado enredada debido a mi examen de admisión a la Universidad :S**

**Cómo sea, ahora se pone lo bueno ;) la historia comenzará a desenredarse y a explicarse mejor, les prometo que se pondrá de ¡WAAA! *O* ja, ja, ja.**

**¡Respuestas a reviews! *o***

***Suunrise****: ¡Me encantó tu review! Ja, ja, ja *o* me puso feliz! ¡¿En menos de una hora? Waoooo! Te agradezco muchísimo lo que me dices ja, ja en verdad amo escribir y que otros lo disfruten, esa es mi intención ^-^ ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi! ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Un abrazo enorme! *o***

***Valeria****: ¡Hola Valeria! Estoy bien, gracias! Ja, ja ^-^ espero que tu iguaal! ¡Muchas gracias por el review y por leer! Espero que te guste el capi! Ja, ja Y de nuevo tardé en actualizar! ;_; Waaaa gracias por esperar, de verdad ^-^ ¡Un abrazo enorme y que estés muy bien! ^-^**

**¡GRACIAAAAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y POR SOBRETODO COMENTAN! ^-^ ¡LOS QUIERO!  
**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	10. Capítulo nueve: Haru

**Capítulo 9: ****Haru.**

"…todo había sucedido muy rápido; aquellas personas que me secuestraron fueron las encargadas de incendiar mi departamento y posteriormente el edificio..."

—Esos hijos de puta…—murmuró Takeru con odio. —…¿por qué tu?

La chica sonrió débilmente, y suspiró mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

—Eso es algo que te explicaré más adelante, no tengas tanta prisa… vayamos en orden…

—No entiendo, Hikari. ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquila mientras me cuentas todo esto, en esta situación…?—el rubio le miró completamente confundido.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, Takeru? ¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar, a gritar…?

El chico sacudió la cabeza, negando. Sentía una extraña sensación, no sabía si era de ira, odio, tristeza, impotencia… quizá era una mezcla de todos esos sentimientos. Sólo había escuchado la introducción del relato, tenía que controlarse.

—¿Podemos continuar? —La voz de la castaña le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hikari, había un cuerpo… la única víctima del incendio…

—…hablaste con Haru ¿no es así?

—Él es tú hijo ¿no? —Bajó la mirada, consternado. —… no entiendo cómo tu…

—Su madre, es a quien todos le han estado llevando flores al cementerio; a quien tu ibas a visitar casi a diario…—soltó ella, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Takeru abrió los ojos de sobremanera y comenzó a toser, incrédulo. Le miró con incredulidad, ella había desviado la vista.

—P-p-pero…Tai, él… él había reconocido tu cuerpo… ¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

—Hanako era parecida a mí en cuanto a cuerpo se refiere, mis horquillas, pendientes, mi ropa… simplemente se lo pusieron a ella y la dejaron morir en el edificio… ¿qué mejor manera que un incendio para deshacerse de toda esa evidencia…?

—…

—Ésa es la razón por la que nos descubriste a mi y a Haru en el cementerio…

"… Haru tenía dos años apenas e iba a ser enviado a Corea del Sur, le iban a abandonar simplemente en un orfanato, cómo si fuera un perro… y yo tenía el deber de hacerlo…

Primero tenía que tomar el primer vuelo hacía Corea y después conducir hasta Daejeon. Una vez ahí, tenía que dejarle a las puertas del orfanato público y largarme, dejándole a expensas de gente completamente extraña para él y en un país desconocido.

¡Carajo, Takeru! El niño se mantenía tranquilo en su sillita en el asiento trasero, jugando con un oso de peluche simplemente, jamás me preguntó a dónde íbamos, quién era yo… nada…

No fue hasta que paramos en un pequeño comedor para almorzar hasta que supe que podía hablar: me pidió un jugo de manzana…

—_Oneechan…_

—_¿Uh? —La chica miró al niño que llevaba cargando completamente anonadada, él señalaba una de las neveras del lugar. —¿qué sucede…?—articuló, confundida._

—_Ringo*…_

—_¿Manzana? ¿Quieres un jugo de manzana? —él asintió, sin dejar de ver la nevera._

—_¡Disculpe, anote también un jugo de manzana!_

—_Claro. —la chica que los atendía asintió._

_La chica se sentó con el niño en sus piernas esperando su orden, el niño se limitaba a mirar a las personas que entraban y salían del lugar._

—…_y dime, pequeño… ¿cómo te llamas? —le llamó ella, él alzó la cabeza para mirarla._

—…_mi mami me decía Haru…_

—_¿Haru…?—sonrió._

—…_pero ahora ella está muerta…_

_Sintió un horrible frío recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar a ese niño de apenas dos años decir aquello._

—¿Puedes creerlo…? La hija de puta que lo había cuidado hasta ese entonces le había dicho que su madre estaba muerta. Haru obviamente no entendía por completo el significado de ello, pero escuchar que un niño te dice eso… es lo más triste y espantoso que te puedas imaginar…

_Ambos terminaron de comer. Ahora estaban de nueva cuenta en camino a Daejeon, Haru ahora dormía plácidamente sin ser consciente de lo que sucedería con __él._

_Faltaban unos 20 kilómetros para llegar al lugar cuando el niño despertó; lanzó un pequeño bostezo y miró a la chica, ella le miraba igualmente pero por el retrovisor._

—_Por fin has despertado. —sonrió, él asintió enérgico. _

—_Cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿podré mirar dibujos?_

_No supo que decir, fue algo completamente repentino, sólo atinó a asentir con un leve sonido. Ninguno dijo nada más por el resto del camino…_

—Después de media hora de viaje, por fin llegamos a la increíble ciudad de Daejeon. Conduje siguiendo el croquis que se dibujaba en el GPS del auto y por fin llegamos a ese enorme lugar: El orfanato público de Daejeon. Di un par de vueltas y aparqué en un sitio a dos calles del lugar, me encontraba muy nerviosa…

_Haru volvía a estar dormido, ella volteaba cada cinco minutos para mirarle; sacó su teléfono celular y verificó la hora un par de veces, las seis de la tarde. Suspiró por enésima vez__._

—_Haru… Haru…—le llamó un par de veces y le acarició el cabello para despertarle._

—_Mmnh…_

—_Ven, cariño. —Desabrochó el seguro de la sillita y lo tomó en brazos._

—_¿…hemos llegado?_

—_Si. —se limitó a contestar mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar._

—_Tengo hambre…_

—_Comerás más tarde._

—_¿Y tu no comerás…?_

—_Lo haré._

_El niño se abrazó más a ella, recostando su cabecita en su hombro. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, si la atrapaban abandonando al niño sería su fin._

—Recuerdo el momento en que bajé al niño de mis brazos y lo senté en las escaleras de entrada, con el enorme portón detrás. Simplemente le dije que no se moviera de allí y me esperara, que me había olvidado de algo en el auto, él me miró y no dijo nada. Me giré y comencé a caminar, dejándole atrás. Él sabía que le mentía; le escuché sollozar y yo apresuré el paso…

Hasta el momento, ella mantenía la mirada baja; no había alzado la mirada más que dos veces en los ya casi cincuenta minutos de su relato. Takeru escuchaba todo atentamente, tratando de comprender. Ella suspiró y continuó.

—…subí al automóvil y me quedé ahí sentada, no tardé en comenzar a llorar y maldecirme una y otra vez, me sentía basura, acababa de abandonar a un niño de dos años a su suerte ¿se le puede llamar ser humano a alguien que hace semejante atrocidad? —sonrió irónica. — Encendí el vehículo, pero no me atrevía a pisar el acelerador; terminé recostándome en el asiento y me quedé ahí unos cinco minutos, analizando toda la situación.

Entonces, más decidida que nunca, pisé el acelerador y volví al lugar en el que había dejado a Haru. Pude visualizarle aún en las escaleras. Bajé del auto y me acerqué, se encontraba llorando. "Haru…" le llamé y él alzó rápido la mirada, se quedó mirándome por unos segundos… "No me gusta aquí, vamos" le dije y él corrió a abrazarme…

_Irrumpió en el lugar con el niño __cubierto con una manta en brazos, a paso apresurado. Todos los ojos y comentarios se centraron en ella. Estaba a punto de entrar a aquella habitación cuando un par de guardias se pusieron en su camino._

—_Déjenme pasar. —Dijo firmemente, ellos parecieron no escucharle. —¡Que me dejen pasar, maldita sea! —gritó, ya por completo alterada. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un chico de cabello negro y mirada seductora, observó la escena con un gesto calmado._

—_¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?_

—_Señor, esta chica ha llegado queriendo interrumpir la junta que se llevaba a cabo…_

_El chico le miró con una ceja alzada. Ella le lanzaba un gesto desafiante._

—_La junta ha terminado, retírense todos. —Dijo fríamente y el grupo de cinco personas que se encontraba dentro de la sala comenzó a salir después de hacer una breve reverencia. —Pasa, Inazuma._

_La nombrada asintió y entró a la elegante sala de juntas. El chico le indicó que tomara asiento y él se sentó sobre la mesa._

—_¿Qué sucede contigo?¿Por qué la prisa por verme?_

_Ella le quitó la manta al niño y miró fijamente al hombre. Él sonrió simplemente._

—_Así que no has podido cumplir con la orden, muy mal Inazuma…_

—_¡No pude! ¡Es un niño, por Dios!_

—_Shht…—le calló, ella se mordió los labios. —sinceramente, sabía que algo así podía suceder; por eso dudé mucho en enviarte._

_Él suspiró y miró al niño._

—_¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, eh?_

—_No lo sé…—bajó la mirada. —debe tener algún familiar…_

—_¿Familiar? —él rió. —Lamentablemente, Inazuma, la única familia que tenía está muerta y tú, estás en problemas. —Ella bajó la mirada._

_Haru se mantenía abrazado a ella, no había emitido sonido alguno en todo ese tiempo. Ella le abrazó más._

—_Mi padre no estará nada contento, creo que lo sabes. Te daré una oportunidad._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Dejaré que el niño pueda quedarse: tú serás la que se encargará de él, pero no podrá quedarse contigo… eso creo que lo entiendes. —Ella asintió, con la mirada baja. —Lo matricularé en uno de los mejores internados ¿estás de acuerdo? —Ella volvió a asentir. —Así podrás ir a visitarle cuando quieras y sacarlo de paseo y todo lo que quieras…_

_Ella se puso de pie y le abrazó, él correspondió con una sonrisa._

—_Muchísimas gracias, senpai…_

—_Hihou… tu sabes que significas mucho para mi. —Ella se puso algo nerviosa pero lo logró disimular._

—_Gracias…_

—_Bueno, mañana ven a las siete en punto para arreglar todo. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Si…—sonrió y abrazó más a Haru._

—_Me metes en muchos problemas, linda…_

—_Lo siento…_

—_Ya vete, mi padre llegará en cualquier momento._

_Asintió una vez más y se retiró rápidamente._

—No sé si Haru recordará todo ello, pero desde ese día ambos nos volvimos muy cercanos. Odio tener que despedirme de él después de pasar un día juntos, siempre me pide que le deje irse conmigo…

"Yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a una madre, y él es lo más cercano a una vida feliz para mi…

_**Continuará…**_

**¡HOLAAAAA! Bueno, pues aquí les dejé el capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sinceramente… de todos los capítulos que he escrito… este es el que menos me convence, no sé, se me ha hecho muy difícil escribirlo por que siento que le falta como que más sentimiento al diálogo y la narración… no sé ****:SSSSSSS**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, de nueva cuenta. Eso me hace muy feliz ^o^**

**Espero su comentarios o dudas o sugerencias *o***

**¡Un beso enorme a tods! ^o^**

**¡Respuestas a reviews! :D**

**ZeroStyle2x****: ¿? :| **

**Vaanity:**Jajajaja me emocionas con tu review *o* jaja sii! La actitud de Miyako me encanta *o* jaja Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y sobretodo por leer. Espero que te haya gustado el capi ¡Un beso!

**Vale Yagami Cullen****: **¡Valeriaaa! *o* jaja te creaste una cuenta! Me alegro mucho ^-^ jajaja me alegra que estés perfecta! :) la enfermedad es lo peor que le puede pasar a una DDD: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este no sea la excepción! *o* Y si logré entrar jaja ahora me toca aplicarme más *o* muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y sobretodo por leer ^-^. ¡Un beso!**  
****flecha-de-esperanza-celestial****: **¡Hola! ^-^ jajaja muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario y por leer! Jaja que bueno que te haya intrigado ;D de eso se trata el fic, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ^-^ JAJA sii! El "popote" XD creo que le sienta mejor ese nombre a "pajilla" y demás XDDD jaja ¡Un beso!

**Yuri****: **Muchas gracias por comentar y leer el fic. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes, este fic no lo quiero dejar colgado, me alegra que haya tenido buena respuesta y realmente me ha gustado escribirlo :) Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario ^-^ ¡Un beso!


	11. Capítulo diez: Viejas heridas

**Capítulo diez: Viejas heridas.**

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, se estiró levemente y sonrió al encontrarse con la pelimorada durmiendo aún plácidamente acurrucada a él. Con delicadeza, le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente y la atrajo más hacia él; ella pareció sonreír y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días, hermosa…—saludó él. Miyako simplemente sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en él. —¿No piensas levantarte…?

—Estoy muy a gusto así…

Ken le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. El reloj indicaba ya las ocho de la mañana; era su día libre, el cual usualmente nunca tomaba, había decidido quedarse con ella todo el día.

La noche anterior había sido la mejor de toda su vida.

—

Takeru se mantenía inexpresivo. Su cerebro poco a poco procesaba la historia que acababa de escuchar.

—N-no acabo de comprender…—articuló. —¿Cómo…?—negó con la cabeza y se detuvo un par de segundos a analizar de nuevo todo. —Simplemente, es increíble…

—Takeru…

—Tu hermano… los demás… no han hecho más que sentir lástima por mi, no han hecho más que creer que necesito ayuda profesional… ¿sabes por qué? —Hikari no dijo nada y él sonrió con ironía. —Yo sabía, sabía que estabas viva… no sé por qué, Hikari, pero simplemente lo sabía. Lo que sucedió aquel día, fue demasiado rápido…

Se revolvió el rubio cabello y clavó la mirada al suelo. Apretó los puños .

—Ese día… tendríamos una cita ¿recuerdas? Habían inaugurado una nueva cafetería, en dónde…

—"El pastel era uno de los más deliciosos de toda Odaiba…"—completó ella, desviando la mirada. Él asintió, nostálgico.

—… tenía práctica de baloncesto aprovechando que habíamos salido temprano pues el torneo de temporada se aproximaba. No me quedé a todo el entrenamiento, para poder pasar por ti a la hora acordada; llegué a mi casa y me alisté como un rayo… y entonces corrí, corrí simplemente para observar tu edificio envuelto en llamas al llegar…

Apretó los ojos.

—Juraría, que pasaron tan sólo dos horas desde la última vez que te vi ¿cómo pasó todo tan rápido…?

"Tu hermano, estaba como loco, Hikari. Y cuando sacaron aquel cadáver…—se detuvo. Aquellas imágenes le daban escalofríos…—Yo, siempre supe en alguna parte de mi que tu estabas viva, yo lo sabía…

Hikari se limitaba a seguir con la mirada baja.

—…sin embargo, iba a visitar esa tumba; le rezaba a aquella tumba, tus padres, tu hermano… nuestros amigos… todos le rezábamos a esa tumba… —se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y tragó saliva. —…es increíble que esa tumba sea de una desconocida y que esa corazonada que tenía… sea realidad…

—

—Tai… ¿aún sigues pensando en ello…?

La peliroja miró preocupada a su prometido, llevaba ya cuatro días así; no tenía ánimos de salir ni siquiera a la puerta del departamento, estaba muy distraído y no le había llamado ni una vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Mi amor…—Sora se sentó a su lado y pasó suavemente su mano sobre la castaña cabellera de su chico. Él se volteó a mirarla y, para sorpresa de ella, buscó refugio en sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. —Tai…

El chico dejó salir un amargo llanto, un llanto tan amargo que incluso a la peliroja se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ver a Taichi de ese modo le dolía mucho. Ella se limitó a acariciarle y a darle un par de besos sobre su cabello, tratando de brindarle un poco de consuelo al menos.

No era la primera vez que a Taichi le sucedía lo mismo, bastaba que escuchara el nombre "Hikari" para que los recuerdos de su hermana se atiborraran en su mente. Daban igual los años que pasaran, para él seguía siendo difícil el despertar y recordar que ella ya no estaba; a veces soñaba que estaba a su lado, que la llevaba a alguna tienda de compras o que simplemente pasaban una de esas tardes de hermanos mirando alguna película y comiendo montones y montones de comida chatarra. Era en verdad difícil para él, y ahora Takeru se aparecía así de pronto y... le decía aquello…

—…no soporto esto, Sora…—habló entre sollozos. —… por más que he intentado, por más que haga… no puedo superarlo…

—Tienes que hacerlo, Tai; tienes que hacerlo…—le siguió abrazando. —Esta no es vida para ti, y no es justo ni para ti ni para Hikari; tú sabes que ella odiaba verte así…

Él no dijo nada, se hundió más en ella y siguió llorando amargamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya la noche había caído sobre Odaiba. Estuvo prácticamente todo el día con Taichi, espero a que él estuviera un poco más tranquilo para poder retirarse.

La peliroja salió del hogar de su prometido, se apoyó contra la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Estuvo unos cinco minutos ahí pensando hasta que decidió sacar su teléfono celular y marcar un número, pacientemente espero a que del otro lado le contestaran.

—_¿Hola, Sora?_

—Matt, ¿podemos vernos?

—

Hikari salía del cuarto de baño con el cabello aún mojado y secándose el rostro. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella para poder secar su cabello con calma, todo ante la atenta mirada de Takeru.

—Tu mirada me cohibe, Takeru. —bromeó ella. Takeru rió levemente y continuó observándole.

—Estás tan hermosa, Kari…—soltó.

La chica no hizo más que sonrojarse por el sorpresivo comentario de su antiguo amigo. Bajó la mirada, con el rostro aún por completo rojo.

—¿Sucede algo…?—El rubio se preocupó de haberle incomodado con tal comentario. —Lo siento, he sido muy imprudente…—ella negó.

—No te preocupes. Te lo agradezco mucho, Takeru. —le sonrió cálidamente. Era el cumplido más sincero que le habían dicho en muchos años, se sintió una adolescente de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿continuamos?

Hikari suspiró ligeramente y asintió, algo insegura. Se amarró el cabello y se sentó de nuevo frente a él.

—

—Siento llegar tarde. —Se disculpó saludando con un beso a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, Matt. —sonrió. —Acabo de llegar también.

—Fingiré creerte. —rió. —Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —se sentó y tomó el menú.

—Es sobre Takeru…

Matt dejó de ver el menú y levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja, extrañándose.

—¿Takeru? —frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa con él?

—Hace unos días, fue a ver a Taichi…

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera le he visto la cara desde hace tres meses… ¿y se aparece en la casa de Tai? Es un estúpido.

—¿Entonces no le has visto? —el rubio negó.

—Para nada. Te digo, la última vez que le ví fue hace tres meses, aún tenía esa actitud de "no me importa lo que suceda con el mundo". —suspiró. —¿Para qué iría a ver a Tai?

Una mesera llegó en ese momento y el rubio aprovechó para ordenar un bocadillo y una soda; una vez que la mesera se retiró, Sora continuó.

—Takeru fue a ver a Tai para decirle que había visto a Hikari en el cementerio… viva…

Yamato cambió su semblante a uno completamente serio. Parecía molesto.

—¿De qué hablas, Sora?

—No sólo le ha dicho eso, le ha dicho que le vio con un niño pequeño. Taichi no tuvo una buena reacción, como te podrás imaginar…

—Ése imbécil… ¡¿qué demonios pasó por su cabeza? —exclamó en voz baja, enfadado. —¡Espero que Taichi le haya dado una buena paliza!

—Matt, no te pongas así…

—¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así? Mi hermano se ha pasado de la raya esta vez, ¡¿por qué diablos hizo una idiotez así? He intentado ayudarle, de mil y un maneras, pero él no pone nada de su parte. Una cosa es que él haya decidido continuar con esa absurda depresión, pero otra es que vaya a casa de un amigo a abrirle la herida de nuevo. Eso es ser un completo hijo de puta.

Sora le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarle.

—Yo tampoco me explico el por qué ha hecho algo así. Ha dejado a Tai hecho pedazos de nuevo.

—Sora, mi hermano necesita ayuda profesional… creo que he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta…

—No digas eso Matt. Yo quiero hablar con él, algún motivo debió tener y quisiera saber cuál fue.

Matt sacó su celular y tomó una servilleta, apuntó un par de números y se la entregó a Sora.

—Ahí tienes, no esperes que te conteste o que quiera hablar contigo. A mi me ha colgado más de una ocasión sin dejarme siquiera saludarle. —Suspiró, cansado.

—¿Cómo Takeru pudo cambiar tanto? Me parece increíble…

—Tú sabes lo mucho que quería a Hikari, Sora. —Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo. —No le justifico su comportamiento, pero entiendo la razón. ¿Te digo algo? —La chica le miró esperando que hablase. —Takeru planeaba confesarle su amor el día que ella murió…

—¿Q-qué…?—le miró, sorprendida.

—Recuerdo que Takeru me había pedido prestado un poco de dinero para comprarle un gato de peluche que habían visto un par de días antes; le invitaría a comer y le confesaría todo. Estaba muy emocionado y nervioso también. Imagina lo horrible que fue para él saber que ella había muerto un par de horas antes de su cita…

—Cielos…

—Te repito, no justifico su comportamiento y el que haya ido como un completo imbécil a decirle aquello a Tai; pero fue muy duro para él.

La mesera llegó con la orden de Yamato y enseguida se retiró.

—¿Tu no quieres pedir algo? Yo invito. —sonrió el rubio.

—Iré a ordenarlo, ahora vuelvo. —la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesera que se encontraba en el mostrador.

Matt comenzó a comer, aún estaba indignado con Takeru. Tenía que hablar con él.

_**Continuará…**_

**Aunque sé que éste capítulo ha sido corto, lo traigo con mucho gusto ^-^**

**Espero, como siempre, que haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente ya está en proceso y espero tenerlo listo para ésta misma semana y si no, a más tardar a la próxima jaja. ^-^**

**¡Un gran saludo a todos!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Yuri: **_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. ^-^ ja ja Igualmente te mando un beso, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. ^-^_

**Vale Yagami Cullen: **_Jajajaja tendré muy en cuenta tu amenaza D: jaja Si, tienes mucha razón, comparto también tu opinión. Me faltó ponerle más gestos y pensamientos a la narración de Hikari; ni yo quedaba satisfecha, pero fue uno de esos momentos en los que por completo no se me ocurrió que hacer y no noté los errores. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario ^-^ lo tendré mucho en cuenta. Jajaja si, esa era mi intención, que Haru pareciera en realidad el hijo de Hyobanshi y Hikari *o* lamento haber arruinado esa parte de tu teoría jeje pero no te preocupes. Jaja espero tu revancha! Y para revelaciones… creo que en el próximo capítulo habrá otra jaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, un abrazo y un beso enormes! ^-^_

**Flecha-de-esperanza-celestial:** _Jaja ya puedes respirar, Haru no era el hijo de ambos ;D jajajajaja muchas gracias por restarme parte del trabajo con esas preguntas! Y creo que te contrataré jaja Muchísimas gracias por comentar, un saludo enorme! ^-^_

_**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer éste fic. Un fanficker no es nada sin sus lectores. ¡Un saludo enorme a todos! ^-^**_

**-Hikari-Hayabusa-**_  
_


	12. Capítulo once: Yo soy

**Capítulo once: Yo soy…**

"Cuando llegué a ése horrible lugar Wataru aún no estaba a cargo, lo estaba su padre: Hyobanshi Keizo. Un hombre estricto y muy serio, amante de la elegancia y de las mujeres.

La única razón por la que nunca me tocó fue por su hijo, sus ojos siempre le delataban cuando yo estaba frente a él. Yo no estaba ahí por mera coincidencia, no estaba ahí por cosas del destino; estaba ahí por haber estado en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Un par de semanas atrás de todo lo sucedido en mi edificio, había ido con un grupo de amigas de compras a un distrito cercano a Shibuya. Un nuevo almacén acababa de abrir y tenían grandes ofertas debido a la ocasión. Como sabrás, Yolei fue la primera en enterarse y ella nos llevó a mí y a otras tres amigas al lugar. Era una locura…—sonrió con nostalgia.

Takeru escuchaba todo atento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Nunca había visto semejante complejo de tiendas departamentales, juraría que no podías ver todo ni en un día completo. Zapatos, ropa, joyería, maquillaje, salones de belleza, cafés, restaurantes, ropa de bebés, vestidos de novia, tiendas de mascotas… ¡Todo! ¡Había de todo! —miró a Takeru con una sonrisa. —Te imaginarás la euforia de cinco chicas en semejante lugar y con semejantes rebajas…

"Había sido un día estupendo, ya no buscábamos cómo cargar con tantas bolsas. Eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde y estábamos hambrientas, así que decidimos entrar a un pequeño restaurante tipo americano; nos sentamos y ordenamos. Entonces fue cuando le vi, un chico bastante atractivo y bien vestido, cuerpo atlético, cabello lacio y negro hasta los hombros y unos ojos enigmáticos; me estaba mirando y eso me hacía sentir incómoda…

—_Kari, Kari…—me llamó Yolei, en voz baja._

—_¿Qué pasa…?_

—_¿Ya viste al pedazo de chico que está en las mesas de adelante? —las otras chicas comenzaron a reír._

—_Si, ¿qué pasa con él?_

—_¡¿Cómo que qué pasa con él? ¡Todo, pasa todo! Sólo observa ese cuerpo, esos ojos, ese cabello… —habló con voz pervertida la pelimorada._

—_Ah… a mi no me parece atractivo…_

—_¡¿Cómo? —saltó la chica para después mirarle con una sonrisa pícara. —Claro, por que a TÚ T.k nadie le gana… ¿no es así?_

—_¿D-de qué hablas? —se sonrojó._

—_Admítelo Hikari, Takeru Takaishi es tu hombre. —Habló una chica de nombre Himeko con una sonrisa cómplice._

_Hikari bajó la mirada y continuó comiendo, haciendo caso omiso al alboroto que formaban sus amigas…_

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ése chico sería mi perdición, jamás me lo habría creído. Tenía pinta de ser el hombre perfecto. Pero no fue directamente él quien me "eligió", fue su padre…

"Cómo te dije, su padre era un gran amante de las mujeres. Él me vio, él me quiso para su hijo, y a él no le pareció mala idea…

—Esto es estúpido…—farfulló el rubio. —…¿cómo demonios…? ¿Te das cuenta de todo, Hikari? ¡Has sido un capricho meramente! ¡El capricho de unos hijos de puta que destrozaron a muchas personas! —Takeru se puso de pie, respirando agitadamente. No cabía en su cabeza semejante cosa, ¿cómo podía ser posible…?

Hikari suspiró pesadamente y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. No sabía si debía continuar o no contándole todo aquello a Takeru, si había reaccionado así con apenas la primera parte, le daba miedo el cómo reaccionaría con lo que seguía…

—

Caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto de baño. Se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y suspiró al mirarse en el espejo, tenía un aspecto lamentable: los ojos hinchados, el rostro pálido y el cabello por completo despeinado. Una vez que terminó de lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a la ducha; se quitó con lentitud la ropa y entró.

Abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratándose de relajar un poco, tratando de olvidar todo.

Se sentía miserable y patético, patético por no poder seguir adelante con su vida, por no poder olvidar el pasado… y miserable por querer hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, que no podía continuar de ese modo, que pronto estaría casado con la mujer de su vida y que tendría a una familia a la cual mantener y proteger; Sora tenía razón, Hikari no querría verlo de ese modo… ella odiaba que tomara esa actitud. Abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabello con las manos.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, había decidido ir a visitarla, tenía ganas de hacerlo…

—

—Hikari… ahora, la pregunta clave es… ¿qué eres para Hyobanshi Wataru?

La chica sonrió y Takeru no supo si interpretarla como una sonrisa de ironía o burla. Miró al rubio con esos enormes ojos ahora violeta y abrió la boca para hablar, pero el teléfono celular de Takeru comenzó a sonar.

—Mierda…—masculló. —…disculpa…—Takeru lo tomó y miró el número que aparecía como no registrado. —Sea quien sea, puede esperar…—apagó el aparato y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Quién era…?

—No lo sé, no lo tengo registrado. —hizo gesto de restarle importancia.

—Takeru…—le llamó, con la voz apagada. —… ¿en verdad quieres seguir? ¿en realidad quieres que te diga todo…?

—¿Eh? —el rubio le miró sin entender. —Hikari… han sido cuatro años de agonía… creo que estoy preparado para oír lo que sea…—le habló con voz queda.

Ella negó.

—De esa niña que conociste cuando fuimos por primera vez al digimundo, de esa chica a la que rescataste del mar oscuro y a la que dejaste de ver hace cuatro años… ya no queda absolutamente nada. Soy otra persona, Takeru… una mala persona…

—¿Por qué dices eso…?—se preocupó él.

—Takeru, sólo limítate a escuchar… por favor… a pesar de todo, tan sólo escúchame…

Él asintió, de pronto… sintió miedo…

—Después de lo que había sucedido con Haru, Keizo había tomado la decisión de ponerme una especie de tutor que obviamente no sería su hijo…

—_Yoko, ella es Inazuma. Serás la encargada de entrenarle como sólo tú sabes hacer…_

—_Keizo-san, puede contar conmigo._

_Yoko, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad. Tenía un semblante serio y un rostro bastante atractivo. Para su edad, tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y fuerte; fácilmente podía pasar por una de cuarenta._

_Hikari permanecía al lado de Keizo, con la mirada baja._

—_¿Pero qué modales son esos, niña? —le reprendió Keizo._

—_Lo siento, Keizo-sama. —se disculpó. —Cuide de mi, Yoko-san, por favor. —hizo una reverencia. La mujer sonrió burlona._

—_Bien. De ahora en adelante harás todo lo que Yoko te diga, absolutamente todo. Estás por completo bajo su autoridad. ¿Entiendes? Esfuérzate mucho, te conviene hacerlo, Inazuma._

—_Si. —volvió a hacer una reverencia._

—_Bien, Yoko, es toda tuya._

—_De acuerdo, Keizo-sama. —la mujer igualmente hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró al hombre marcharse._

—Sentí miedo, Takeru… mucho miedo…—habló con voz monótona, mirándole a los ojos. —No sabía aún exactamente lo que haría en ese lugar. Esa mujer me daba mucho miedo…

"Pasó alrededor de un año siendo mi "maestra". Esa mujer, había sido una espía según llegué a escuchar, pero por algún motivo lo había dejado… y no era precisamente un motivo bueno. Fue un verdadero tormento para mí.

Me enseñó defensa personal y tácticas espía. Yo no comprendía para qué era todo aquello, nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de cosas; era enemiga de ellas. Era tan enemiga de ellas que nunca podía imitar lo que Yoko me enseñaba…

—_Levántate._

— …

—_He dicho que te levantes._

—…_ya no puedo…—murmuró jadeando._

—_¿No me escuchaste? ¡Levántate ahora! —gritó con voz firme._

_La chica apretó los ojos e hizo gesto de levantarse. Tenía varios moretones en brazos y piernas, el labio inferior le sangraba debido a un corte en él. El sudor resbalaba por su cara en forma de grandes gotas y su respiración era demasiado agitada._

—…_por favor…—suplicó abandonando el intento de levantarse, el cuerpo le temblaba y dolía, por más que quisiera no tenía ya fuerzas para nada._

_La mujer caminó con paso firme hacia ella, con la mirada helada y penetrante._

—_¡No, por favor! —gritó de dolor._

_Yoko la había tomado del cabello y le había obligado a levantarse. Hikari se encontraba de rodillas, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la mujer._

—_¡Suélteme… por favor! ¡Ahhh! —la mujer tiró más fuerte de ella._

—_Cuando yo digo levántate, te levantas. —Una vez más la mujer tiró fuertemente de ella; Hikari gritó de dolor de nuevo. —¿lo has captado? —la chica asintió con movimientos efusivos la cabeza. —Me alegro._

_La mujer le soltó bruscamente._

—_Levántate._

_Hikari comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, las piernas le temblaron pero logró mantenerse._

—_Así está mejor. Comencemos de nuevo._

"Continuamos así no sé cuantas horas más, estaba sedienta, hambrienta y con sueño; no sabía si podría resistir mucho tiempo más, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—_Por favor, Yoko-san… necesito un pequeño descanso…—jadeó._

—_No. Descansarás cuando yo crea que lo mereces, mientras tanto no._

_Hikari bajó la mirada. Un golpe en seco se escuchó. Hikari tenía ahora los ojos abiertos como platos._

—_Despierta de una vez, inútil. Te la pasarás aquí toda la noche, hasta que lo hagas bien._

_La marca roja del golpe comenzó a hacerse visible en la mejilla de la chica._

—_Ehh… disculpa, pero creo que vas a tener que cambiar de planes. —Se escuchó una voz._

—_Hyobanshi-san. —Yoko hizo una reverencia. Hikari intentó imitarle pero no pudo hacerlo debido al dolor, Wataru le miró._

—_Me llevo a la chica conmigo, tengo un plan para ella._

—_Pero… su padre…_

—_A mi padre no le importará que me la lleve conmigo un par de días. Deberías tomártelo como un descanso, así que calla y obedece._

—_Como usted diga. —Se disculpó._

_Wataru caminó hacia la chica y le ofreció la mano._

—_Vamos._

_Ella asintió y le siguió hasta la salida del recinto. Una vez fuera, Wataru le miró con lástima._

—_¿Puedes caminar…?_

_Hikari asintió, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo._

—_Déjame ayudarte. —Wataru pasó el brazo de la chica alrededor de su cuello y la cargo sin pensárselo dos veces._

—_S-senpai…—se avergonzó._

—_No pasa nada, vamos…_

_El chico la subió a su automóvil y le abrochó el cinturón para después subir él al asiento del conductor. Wataru condujo hasta una de las zonas más lujosas de Tokio y se detuvo en un conjunto de apartamentos bastante exclusivos, aparcó el vehículo y tomó a Hikari de nuevo en sus brazos._

Hikari sonrió con nostalgia.

—_Mira cómo estás…—Wataru torció la boca._

—_No es nada…_

—_Espérame aquí._

_El chico se puso de pie y salió de la enorme habitación. La chica observó todo a su alrededor, ese lugar era menos extravagante y exótico que su dormitorio en el edificio de la empresa; un toque minimalista era el protagonista en todo el departamento de Wataru._

—_Veamos…—Wataru entró de nuevo a la habitación con un botiquín y se sentó a su lado para luego hacer que ella volteara hacia él. —arderá un poco, te lo advierto…_

_El chico tomó un poco de algodón y le puso un poco de alcohol. Lentamente comenzó a limpiarle el labio a la chica, la cual no se inmutó en lo más mínimo; con delicadeza fue curando las pequeñas heridas que tenía._

—_Listo…—murmuró._

—_Arigato… Hyobanshi-senpai…—habló tímida, él le sonrió._

—_Ve a ducharte, cuando salgas te vendaré las heridas ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió. —En el baño hay ropa para ti._

—_Arigato…_

—_Ve._

_Hikari se puso de pie con cuidado y lentamente caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Wataru le observó perderse por el pasillo._

—Me llevó a su departamento y me dejó descansar por dos días enteros, ese era su supuesto plan para mi; la realidad es que sólo me rescató de Yoko.

Takeru carraspeó ligeramente, la voz con la que su amiga relató esa escena sonó tan nostálgica que le incomodó.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más estuviste con esa mujer…?

—Unos seis meses más… casi un año… y no fue en vano, logré muchas cosas. Pero, esa mujer me odiaba, tanto o más como yo la odio a ella, aún no podemos toparnos las caras…

—¿Y por qué…?

—No lo sé…—suspiró. —…sólo me odia. Pero ella no tiene importancia, sino sigo hablando me voy a arrepentir de haber comenzado…

Takeru frunció el seño.

—Una vez que mi tormento con Yoko terminó, me informaron de mi posición, a lo que me habían llevado a ese lugar…

Hikari se tomó el rostro entre las manos y dio dos suspiros, buscando en ellos fuerzas para hablar.

—Asesino gente, Takeru. Soy una asesina a sueldo…

….

**Muchísimas a gracias a todos los que han leído este capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien :D no me ha costado mucho hacerlo y eso hace que tenga miedo de que me haya quedado mal :S**

**Anyway… ¡Los adoro por leer! ^-^ de verdad!  
¡Un abrazo y un beso grande a todos!**

**Yuri: Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues se enterarán cuando sea el momento *o* Haha ya pronto creo yo… ;D un abrazo enorme y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme ^-^**


	13. Capítulo doce: Ésta es mi realidad

**Capítulo doce: Ésta es mi realidad.**

Takeru permanecía estático, no había pronunciado palabra ni emitido sonido alguno. Hikari se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa qué hacer después de haberle soltado aquello al rubio.

Takeru tenía la vista clavada a la mesa, su mano tembló un poco.

—Jishin fue mi compañero durante el año siguiente, es un hombre realmente lindo. —suspiró. —Siempre me tuvo mucha paciencia para todo, absolutamente todo. Ha sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida, y agradezco mucho el que esté siempre a mi lado apoyándome.

"Le acompañé en tres de sus misiones, todas ellas de importancia…

_La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, hacía frío y había un ligero viento. Jinshin le sonrió a su compañera, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto._

—_¿Estás nerviosa?_

_No hubo respuesta, ella mantenía la vista clavada en el cristal de su ventana._

—_Todo va a estar bien… ya lo verás…_

—_¿…cómo me puedes decir algo así…?—susurró, con voz temblorosa. —¿en realidad sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí…?_

—_Yo sé por qué estoy aquí, pero no sé por que tú lo estás…—le miró serio._

—…

—_Linda, no pienses. —le acarició la cabellera. —Simplemente, no pienses…_

_Volteó hacia él y asintió, con las lágrimas a punto de caer._

—_Bien. —le sonrió ligeramente. —Ahora, tenemos trabajo qué hacer._

_Jishin se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y descendió del vehículo. Miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia el auto y le hizo una pequeña seña a la chica para que le siguiera._

_Hikari bajó lentamente del automóvil, demasiado insegura. Jishin comenzó a avanzar con paso ligero y veloz, la chica logró seguirle con algo de dificultad; pronto se encontraron a la salida de un despacho de abogados, un auto se encontraba estacionado al frente y las luces del lugar poco a poco iban apagándose._

—_Nos veremos mañana, muchas gracias por todo Sanjou-san. —una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad salió por fin del lugar, vestía de manera ostentosa y tenía el rostro repleto de un exagerado maquillaje, su rostro era muy severo._

_Jishin sacó un pequeño revolver de su chaqueta, Hikari sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir a una velocidad exagerada, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Miró a Jishin y él a ella por unos breves segundos, a continuación un ruido en seco se escuchó y seguidamente el grito de pánico de un joven hombre que salía del auto que se encontraba estacionado ahí._

—_Dios mio…—Hikari observó con horror cómo el chico abrazaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer, manchándose todo el inmaculado traje que llevaba._

—_Vamos, rápido._

—_...¿qué has hecho…?—Hikari permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro pálido aún mirando la escena; las sirenas se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos._

—_¡Vamos! —Jishin le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella._

_Una vez entró al auto, Jishin arrancó veloz pero discretamente. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el viaje, aún tenía la mirada perdida e incluso él podía decir que se encontraba temblando ligeramente. _

_Llegaron por fin a una zona cercana a las periferias de la ciudad, Jishin estacionó el auto a la orilla de la carretera y se giró hacia su acompañante._

_Hikari continuaba viendo al frente, no se inmutó cuando él detuvo el auto, era ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Acababa de ver a una persona morir asesinada en manos de su acompañante, la cara de ese chico… sus gritos… sentía que continuaba ahí de pie, observando la escena. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Jishin tomarle suavemente de la barbilla, la sintió fría, pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para apartarse de él…_

—_Pequeña, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, ella no respondió._

"¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Acababa de verlo asesinar a una mujer, y me preguntaba semejante cosa!

—_Hey, mírame a los ojos. —Hikari dudó, pero poco a poco se atrevió a mirarle. Una vez sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, la calidez y preocupación que encontró en ellos le agarró por completo por sorpresa._

—_H-has… asesinado… a e-esa mujer…—habló con un hilo de voz, las manos le temblaban. Jishin suspiró y desvió la mirada. —E-era la madre… de ese chico… y lo has hecho… frente a sus ojos…—su voz se apagó. _

_Jishin volvió sus ojos a ella de nuevo y negó._

—_Pequeña, ¿qué es lo que haces metida en esto? ¿por qué estás aquí? _

_Hikari no respondió, simplemente le miraba asustada._

—_Ese chico, no era su hijo… era su novio. —comenzó. —Y él fue quién ha pagado por asesinarla…_

_Hikari abrió los ojos como platos. Impactada. ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?  
_

—_Eso es imposible…—musitó, bajito._

—_Hace seis meses, ésa misma mujer había pagado para que asesináramos a su esposo y pudiera quedarse con la herencia entera, el hombre había descubierto que ella le era infiel con uno de sus choferes y para que no la dejara en la calle, solicitó nuestros "servicios" antes de que su esposo solicitara el divorcio…_

_Hikari sintió unas náuseas enormes al escuchar aquello ¿en verdad existía gente así?_

—_Ahora, ese chiquillo que ves ahí… es quien nos ha solicitado para quedarse con la herencia. Interesante lo que es el karma…_

—_Yo…—las palabras no le salieron, simplemente abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo. Jishin no perdió tiempo y la siguió._

_Corrió y la encontró a unos cinco metros, inclinada mientras vomitaba; el chico suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que había intentado huir. Se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda, tratando de ayudarle un poco._

—_Shht… tranquila, tranquila…_

_Era tanto, tanto de lo que había sido testigo, de lo que había tenido que soportar en todo ese tiempo que ya no pudo más. Tanto su cuerpo, como su mente, se estaban enfermando. Pasaron unos cinco interminables minutos hasta que ya no quedó nada en su estómago, Jishin le tendió un pañuelo y ella se limpió, no quería mirarle a los ojos._

—_Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento… necesitas descansar. Le informaré a Hyobanshi-sama que estás ahí y que la misión ha sido un éxito ¿está bien?_

_No dijo nada, se quedó estática ahí, no era capaz siquiera de moverse. Jishin lo comprendió y la llevó en brazos hasta el auto, la acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad._

_Tardaron poco más de media hora antes de llegar al departamento de ella, por las horas, el tráfico era prácticamente escaso._

—_¿Puedes subir tu sola…?_

_Ella le miró en silencio y negó apenas._

—_Te acompañaré entonces…_

_Ambos salieron del auto y se adentraron al lujoso edificio, no hablaron para nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de ella._

—_Bien, que descanses pequeña…—le sonrió, aún algo preocupado. Se giró para marcharse, pero ella le tomó del brazo._

—_No te vayas…—habló quedamente. Jishin volteó, sorprendido por la petición, y se encontró con los ojos de esa linda chica llenos de lágrimas. El corazón se le encogió al verla así… parecía una niña. —No quiero quedarme sola esta noche…_

—_Yo…—ella le miraba suplicante y, por un momento, le recordó a su hermana menor…—…está bien, pequeña. —sonrió nuevamente. —Solamente tengo que informar a Hyobanshi-sama, pero lo haré por teléfono si no quieres quedarte sola por unas horas más…—ella asintió._

—_Arigato…_

_El chico se quedó a su lado toda la noche. Ella no había parado de llorar en silencio y eso le encogía el corazón, ¿cuántos años tendría? No parecía mayor de 18, ¿qué era lo que hacía metida en algo como esto?_

—"_Sea lo que sea, no puede ser nada bueno…"_

"A la mañana siguiente, Jishin se tuvo que presentar solo ante Hyobanshi, ya que yo había amanecido con fiebre…

Hikari se detuvo, no apartaba la mirada de la mesa. Tenía una extraña sensación, algo que podía describir como un poco de tranquilidad… ¿por qué?

Takeru tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Incrédulo, sorprendido, asustado… ni él mismo sabía cómo se sentía, ni qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Nunca voy a olvidar esas escenas, Takeru. Me he llegado a acostumbrar, si, pero eso no quita que cada vez que piense en ellas me estremezcan la piel… me llene de miedo…

Tomó un suspiro y continuó con su relato.

—Recuerdo estar esperando a Jishin, pero él nunca volvió, en cambio… quien atravesó la puerta de mi habitación no fue otro más que Hyobanshi Wataru…

—_¡Hihou! —Wataru cruzó veloz la habitación para llegar a su lado._

_Ella le miró y un pánico invadió todo su cuerpo, el sólo verle le hacía recordar todas las escenas de la noche anterior._

—_¿Cómo te encuentras? —se sentó a su lado en la cama y le colocó una mano en la frente. —…estás ardiendo…—murmuró preocupado, ella se alejó de él débilmente. —¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Y-yo… ayer… n-no…_

—_Shh…—Jishin le había contado que había visto a la chica muy afectada y que temía que eso fuera a generar un problema. No sólo para la "agrupación", sino para ella misma._

—_No quiero… no quiero hacer algo así… no puedo…—murmuró con un hilillo de voz. Wataru se mordió el labio inferior y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él y guardándola en sus brazos. Ella forcejeó un poco, pero al final se echó a llorar._

_Se sintió mal, verla con esa fiebre y llorando asustada. Después de todo, él también era un humano, y esa chica había despertado algo muy dentro de él. Si, no le gustaba verle así, pero su egoísmo era más… él la quería y no podía dejarla ir. La abrazó más y besó su frente._

—_Hihou… tienes que descansar…_

_Ella apretó los ojos y continuó llorando, abrazándose más a él. Hyobanshi sonrió ligeramente ante aquello._

_Si, era egoísta ¿y qué? La quería y eso era lo que contaba._

_Una vez más le besó delicadamente la frente y la abrazó, ella simplemente se dejó hacer… después de todo no podía huir. _

—_Llamaré a un médico ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella no contestó. Hyobanshi se separó delicadamente de ella y tomó su teléfono celular._

_A los quince minutos, el médico ya se encontraba ahí. Hyobanshi esperó fuera de la habitación, pensativo, hasta que el profesional salió._

—_Es un fuerte resfriado. Puede ser debido a la presión y el estrés, lo mejor será que guarde reposo los próximos dos días… esa fiebre que trae puede subir y complicar mucho las cosas. Dele los siguientes medicamentos. —le extendió la hoja de papel._

—_De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?_

—_Eso es todo._

_Hyobanshi asintió y le pagó para después despedirlo en la puerta. Suspiró._

—_Así que presión y estrés ¿eh? —Murmuró con pesar._

_Entró a la habitación de nuevo y la vio dormir, con la respiración algo agitada debido a la fuerte fiebre. El médico le había colocado una banda fría en la frente. Se acercó a ella y la cobijó bien, ella pareció lanzar un pequeño gemido de dolor._

—_Pobrecilla…—habló en voz baja, torciendo la boca. Había mandado a su chofer a por las medicinas, mientras esperaba, jaló una silla al lado de la cama y permaneció ahí… velando su sueño._

—Las cosas no fueron fáciles una vez me recuperé. Keizo ahora me exigiría más. _"Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte"_ me dijo, y se esforzó por que eso sucediera. De nuevo fui la acompañante de Jishin en otra "misión", esta vez fue un empresario el objetivo.—Hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada.

Takeru nuevamente se limitaba a observarla. Aquella parte del relato le había hecho sentir aún más rabia y también celos.

Él había llorado cada noche su supuesta muerte, su vida se vino abajo desde aquel fatídico día. Diario se reprochaba el no haber podido aprovechar mejor el tiempo con ella, el no haberle dicho que la amaba, el no haberle besado alguna vez mientras ese sujeto se deleitaba abrazándola, disfrutando de su compañía. Hijo de perra…

—Me he convertido en un ser despreciable, Takeru. He visto y hecho cosas que te aterrorizarían... te harían querer vomitar y escupirme en la cara.

—No es tu culpa Kari… son esos hijos de puta…—el rubio le trató de tomar la mano, pero ella se sentía indigna de aquel contacto, de aquella compasión.

—Es mi culpa. —siguió. —He asesinado a más de treinta personas, Takeru. —se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozó.

Aquella nueva revelación le dejó aún más frío.

—¿Q-qué…?

Ella siguió sollozando. Sólo pensar en esos números le hacía querer morir.

—Me estás tomando el pelo… eso no puede ser cierto. —rió él, negando.

—Soy una asesina, Takeru, eso es lo que hago. —habló con la voz entrecortada.

Él se echó para atrás en la silla y dejó escapar un jadeo. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y cabello, los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Yo… necesito tomar un poco de aire. —Sin más, ella se puso de pie y rápidamente salió al pequeño corredor del frente de la cabaña.

El rubio apoyó la cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa, dejando escapar la primera lágrima. No sabía si sería capaz de continuar escuchando más.

—"_Hikari…"_

Por su parte, la castaña se encontraba sentada en el pequeño tronco de árbol que la hacía de banco en el corredor de la cabaña. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de no llorar. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Takeru al final, pero ya antes había decidido correr el riesgo, no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba descansar un poco, una hora estaría bien, después tendría que continuar -si Takeru quería- con la última fase de su "entrenamiento": La misión al lado de Wataru.

_**Continuará.**_

…_**.**_

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, al igual que con mi otro fic, las ideas no se me venían a la cabeza… pues no he tenido meses fáciles en lo personal. Espero que me puedan perdonar por tanta tardanza, pero siempre estoy en busca de ideas para poder hacer algo bueno.  
Este capi me ha salido algo extraño según yo, aquí traté de mostrar un poco del lado bueno de Hyobanshi Wataru xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo muy grande a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Anaiza 18: **¡Hola Yuri! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ^-^ Sé que me tardé mucho de nuevo en actualizar, de nueva cuenta perdón je, je. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer el fic, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo (: Ya ves como el pobre Takeru escucha palabra tras palabras con mucha contención, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo qué tal cuando escuche más de Hyobanshi Wataru ;O; ¡Igualmente cuídate mucho! ¡Un abrazo! ^-^

**Vale Yagami Cullen: **Ahora sí que me tardé je, je ¡Lo siento! Aww, me halaga mucho tener a una fan como tu, en serio *o*. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, el siguiente ya tengo todo el 'esqueleto' de lo que voy a escribir y ya sólo le daré la forma para que quede lo mejor posible ^-^ ¡Igualmente te mando muchos abrazos y besos! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! *o*

**¡Que tengan un lindo día todos y todas! ^-^**

**Hikari-Hayabusa.**


	14. Capítulo trece: Pistas cercanas

**Capítulo trece: Pistas cercanas.**

_Apretó los párpados y se movió incómoda. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y aquella cegadora luz blanca le hizo apretarlos de nuevo, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran a aquella luz._

_Alzó la mano, tratando de defenderse de aquel destello lastimero. Se sentía mareada y por completo confundida ¿un sueño?_

—_Que bueno que despiertas, Inazuma…_

_Rápido volteó la cabeza hacia aquella voz y observó que en la esquina de aquella blanca habitación se encontraba sentado un hombre ya mayor vestido con un elegante traje negro. Su cabello era grisáceo y unas cuantas arrugas adornaban su frente. Tenía un semblante serio y severo._

—_¿…dónde estoy?_ —_murmuró apenas, asustada._ —_¿Quién es usted…?_

_El hombre le miraba fijamente, estudiándola. Ella sentía aún más miedo con su escrutinio._

—_Descansa todo lo que puedas hoy._ —_Dijo simplemente y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta._

_Hikari le miró desesperada y como pudo se puso de pie, tratando de alcanzarle._

—_¡No! ¡Espere un momento!_ —_le gritó desesperada, pero el hombre ya había cerrado la puerta._ —_¡Abran! ¡Por favor, no me deje aquí! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, déjeme ir!_ —_golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de su rostro y poco a poco se fue deslizando de espaldas a la puerta, sollozando fuertemente. ¿Qué había sucedido? No alcanzaba a recordar casi nada, ¿dónde estaba?_

_No supo cuánto tiempo más se quedó ahí, llorando y suplicando, pegada a la puerta, que le dejaran ir. Estaba aterrada, ¿qué le iban a hacer? ¿para qué la querían?_

—

Lentamente se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y lanzó un pequeño suspiro, observando a su acompañante mirar a la ventana. No se habían dicho palabra alguna desde aquella desgarradora confesión por parte de ella, el rubio simplemente se había limitado a mirar aquella ventana.

—Yo…

Él volteó a mirarla y caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa, después de unos interminables quince minutos.

—Sólo, continúa. —habló él. —Dime todo lo que tienes pensado decirme. Quiero escucharlo todo.

Su voz fue seria, muy seria.

—¿...estás seguro?

—¿No me has preguntado eso ya?

—...

—Habla, Hikari.

La chica tomó aire y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—Adeltante.

—Ichijouji-san. —Yoshiko le entregó un sobre tamaño carta a su superior. —Son las imágenes amplificadas que pidió enviara al laboratorio.

—Bien. —Ken tomó el sobre y sacó las fotografías ya más nítidas. El rostro de la chica se apreciaba con más claridad que antes, pero aún no era lo suficiente como para hacer un retrato de ella. —Yoshiko.

—¿Si, señor?

—Pasa la fotografía por el programa de reconocimiento, veamos qué podemos obtener, con suerte nos arrojará dos o tres resultados.

—De acuerdo, Ichijouji-san.

—Apenas tengas el resultado tráemelo, hoy nos quedaremos hasta tarde.

El chico asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

—Por fin una pista qué seguir.

En todo el tiempo que había trabajado en el caso, no había podido conseguir una pista como aquella, así que si tenía que quedarse toda una semana sin dormir por ello… lo haría. Esos bastardos no se le iban a escapar.

—

—Hyobanshi-sama.

—¿Uhm? —el chico alzó la mirada, se encontraba leyendo unos papeles.

—Tiene una llamada…—el mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

—Di que no estoy.

—Pero…

Wataru alzó la mirada y observó nervioso al hombre, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa…?

—Es de "Kibou no Mirai…"

Hyobanshi frunció el ceño.

—Pásame enseguida la llamada.

—Como ordene.

El chico tomó el teléfono que se encontraba el lado de él y contestó.

—¿Si?

—

—¿…dónde está Utau-chan?

—Tuvo que salir, pero volverá en un par de días…—El niño asintió ligeramente, algo temeroso.

Haru se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital, con el rostro algo sonrojado y sudoroso. La directora del internado había llamado a Hikari para informarle que el niño había amanecido con una fuerte fiebre, pero al no contestarle ésta, optó por llamar a Hyobanshi.

No es que fuera algo extremadamente grave, pero Wataru prefería asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien.

—Si te curas de esa fiebre, te llevaré a dar un gran paseo por toda la ciudad… ¿te parece?

Haru le miró, desconfiaba de él, pero se estaba portando muy amable y no podía ser grosero.

—Si…—intentó sonreír. Wataru asintió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor que duermas, necesitas descansar. No querrás preocupar a Utau-chan ¿o si? —Haru negó. —Bien, yo estaré en aquí toda la noche ¿de acuerdo?

El niño se acomodó entre las sábanas y cerró sus ojitos, definitivamente no quería que Utau-chan se preocupara.

Hyobanshi observó al niño dormirse poco a poco y suspiró. Tenía que ser una locura, ¿él cuidando de un niño? Bah, su reputación estaba pendiendo de un hilo con aquello. Rió para si. Es que aquel no era un niño cualquiera, era Haru… el gran tesoro de su tesoro...

—

Miles de documentos, fotografías, informes, notas y papeles se encontraban extendidos sobre el escritorio. Ken se encontraba ansioso, miraba cada cosa con suma concentración y cuidado, no podía permitir pasar al por alto; estaba cerca, lo sentía.

—Ichijouji-san. —El nombrado alzó la vista hacia la puerta de su despacho y se encontró con Yoshiko de pie en la entrada.

—Adelante, Yoshiko.

El chico entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Ya tengo los resultados.

—Perfecto. Enséñamelos.

Ken avanzó hacia su computadora y le hizo una seña a Yoshiko de que prosiguiera, el chico asintió y se sentó frente al monitor. Ken se quedó de pie tras él, observando lo que hacía.

Yoshiko entró al programa y tecleó un par de cosas.

—Ichijouji-san, debo decir que los resultados no son los que esperábamos…

—¿Eh? —Ken enarcó una ceja. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Mire. —El chico se hizo a un lado para que su jefe pudiera ver la pantalla. —Únicamente arrojó tres resultados.

Ken observó con atención.

—Iré en orden ascendiente. —Yoshiko clickeó algo. —Miyamoto Tsuki. 67% de compatibilidad.

—¿y…?

—Doce años de edad. —Ken suspiró. —Dudo que sus padres le permitan salir a matar gente a las tres de la madrugada.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente?

—Hanako Furusawa. 83.7% de compatibilidad. Se fue a vivir a Inglaterra con su madre desde los diez años, y parece que después de vivir ahí dos años solicitó la ciudadanía inglesa.

Ken lanzó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Esos resultados no eran los que él esperaba.

—Ahora, aquí viene el último…—Yoshiko clickeó nuevamente y la última biografía apareció en la pantalla. —Hikari Yagami. 98% de compatibilidad…

Ken abrió los ojos de sobremanera y quedó pálido.

—¿Q-qué…?—musitó.

—Murió en un incendio a los diecisiete años hace cinco años. Su hermano Taichi Yagami reconoció el cuerpo y fue enterrada en el cementerio de la ciudad.

Ken no prestó atención alguna a lo que Yoshiko dijo, sus ojos se quedaron observando la fotografía de su amiga en la computadora.

—Esto…

—¿Qué sucede Ichijouji-san?

Ken sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Nada, por favor Yoshiko… vuelve a intentarlo, busca más…

El chico le miró y asintió.

—De acuerdo, Ichijouji-san. Le dejaré aquí las tres descripciones. —Ken asintió, con la mano en la barbilla y sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

Yoshiko salió de su oficina. ¿Cómo el sistema pudo relacionar a su vieja amiga con una asesina…? Eso no le había sentado para nada bien. De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, casi automáticamente contestó el teléfono.

—Ichijouji.

—_¿Ken?_

—Yolei...

—_¿…pasa algo? Te escucho extraño._

—N-no, no. —negó, sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza. —Lo siento, es que he tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Qué sucede, amor?

—_¿Vendrás hoy a casa…? Estaba pensando en preparar ramen._ —la chica sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—No lo sé… —Ken bajó la mirada, sabía que no se habían mucho desde hacía dos días y ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla desde el trabajo.

—_Ya veo…_—Casi pudo ver la cara de tristeza de su novia. —_No importa, entonces ordenaré algo._

—Lo siento…

—_No pasa nada, sé que has estado muy ocupado. Nos vemos mañana…_—Yolei colgó, el peliazul seguía con la mirada baja.

—"Soy un tonto…"—se reprendió a sí mismo. Casi inmediatamente tomó de nuevo el celular y marcó. —Yolei, olvida lo que te dije antes, iré hoy a casa. En una hora más o menos estaré ahí. —Sonrió al escuchar el grito de felicidad de su chica; después de todo necesitaba que le abrazara y le distrajera de todo aquello.

—

Lanzó un suspiro, satisfecha. La mesa se encontraba ya puesta, la casa arreglada y ella también ya lista.

Hacía días que quería tener una cena así con Ken, quería prepararle su platillo y postre favoritos. Estaba muy preocupada por él: se había concentrado tanto en el trabajo que apenas y había ido a casa; seguro que con trabajo había dormido y comido bien.

Estaba terminando con algunos detalles en la cocina cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; emocionada fue corriendo a recibirle.

—_Okaeri!*_ —Sonrió.

Ken se cambiaba los zapatos por las pantuflas cuando la escuchó, alzó la vista hacia ella y devolvió la sonrisa, cansado pero alegre de verla.

—Hola, Yoli…—caminó hacia ella y la besó, con cariño. Se veía tan linda con aquel vestido lila con florecillas negras bordadas en las orillas que usaba a modo de pijama y sus pantuflas de algo parecido a una especie de conejo.

—Toma una ducha, la cena ya esta lista. —Yolei le abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, mi amor…—Ken le sonrió de nuevo. —Iré a ducharme entonces…—Yolei asintió sonriente y el ojiazul le tocó juguetonamente la nariz antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Yolei lo miró alejarse… se le veía muy agotado, tal y como ella pensó.

Ken abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. Se quedó unos minutos así, esperando que el agua le ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos y asó poder enhilarlos.

Respiró hondamente, tenía que relajarse. Parecía que Yolei se había esforzado mucho, no podía arruinarlo. Sin duda el proponerle que se mudara con él había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, ella era su oasis; el que ella le recibiera siempre con tanta alegría llenaba sus días…

Salió al fin de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó una cómoda camiseta con el escudo del 'Manchester United" y unos pantalones deportivos.

Yolei le observó entrar a la sala de estar y sonrió: se veía tan guapo así. Ken caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, con la mesa frente a ellos y la pequeña olla que contenía el ramen sacando vapor.

—Huele delicioso…—sonrió Ken y le miró.

—Y te apuesto a que sabe mejor…—rió ella. —Te serviré. —Ken asintió.

La pelimorada sirvió el ramen en el tazón y se lo entregó, Ken la tomó y aspiró el delicioso aroma.

—Y… ¿cómo ha ido el día? —preguntó ella.

—Muy cansado…—suspiró. —Pero no hablemos de eso, esta noche quiero que sea de nosotros dos únicamente.

Yolei asintió enérgica, feliz.

—Cuéntame tú a mi tu día.

—Pues…—Yolei comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hecho: Que salió a correr en la mañana, las compras que hizo en el supermercado y las ofertas que cazó, el sujeto extraño que vestía un horrible conjunto pasado de moda y de colores que no combinaban en lo absoluto…

Ken la escuchaba, prestando atención a todo lo que ella decía… observándola detalle a detalle, era perfecta…

Sin contenerse, el ojiazul la besó de improviso: Yolei se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder. Poco a poco las caricias se fueron intensificando, Ken colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y con delicadeza la fue recostando sobre la alfombra…

—Ken…—jadeó ella.

—Te amo…

El chico la besó nuevamente, esta vez aún más deseoso.

—

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo, quizá eran las siete de la mañana. Movió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, cuando giró a un costado se topó con el rostro de Ken aún profundamente dormido y con el semblante relajado, sonrió para si misma al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y se acurrucó en él: se habían quedado dormidos en el piso de la sala de estar.

8:00 a.m.

Yolei le sirvió una taza de café a su novio, éste le sonrió agradecido y ella se sentó a su lado para comenzar a desayunar.

—¿Qué harás hoy, princesa? —preguntó, acariciando su mejilla.

—Saldré a correr y quizá vaya a visitar a mis padres.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Volverás temprano hoy…?—cuestionó esperanzada.

—No lo sé…—suspiró, la verdad es que tenía muchísimo trabajo. Ella sonrió, aunque él notó la decepción en su rostro. —Intentaré volver temprano ¿si?

—Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, no te preocupes… que anoche me has compensado muchísimo…—se ruborizó, al igual que Ken.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso para después sonreírse. Pronto, una melodía invadió la calma del lugar.

—Mi celular…—Yolei se puso de pie y fue a tomar el aparato, el cual había dejado al lado de la cafetera. —Es un mensaje de Mimi…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidé comentártelo… lo siento. —Se disculpó. —Al parecer Takeru no ha tenido comunicación con nadie en dos días y no contesta el celular.

—¿Eso que tiene de raro? Takeru ha adoptado esa costumbre, tonta al decir verdad.

—Si, pero al parecer hubo un problema hace unos días. —Yolei miró al techo unos momentos, como pensando, Ken frunció el ceño.

—¿Problema?

—Ayer Mimi me habló preguntando por él por lo mismo, Matt había estado intentando comunicarse con él pero su celular estaba apagado; le dije que yo no había hablado con él desde hacía casi un mes. —Yolei miró a su novio, el cual le miraba atenta. Se dirigió a la alacena y sacó un par de panquecillos y se sentó frente a su novio.

La chica suspiró.

—Takeru ha pasado los límites esta vez…—se lamentó mientras colocaba uno de los panquecillos en el plato de Ken. —Hace unos días, se apareció en casa de Tai y ahí… le soltó que había visto a Hikari, viva, en el cementerio acompañada de un niño.

Ken abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Q-qué…?

Yolei bajó la mirada.

—La reacción de Tai no ha sido buena, obviamente, y lo ha golpeado prohibiéndole acercarse a él de nuevo o a su casa de nuevo.

Ken no prestó atención a esto último.

—Es mi amigo, pero tengo miedo de que esto haya llegado a otros límites… creo que necesita ayuda profesional…

—Yoli…—interrumpió él, ella le miró. —Cuéntame todo lo que te ha dicho Mimi, por favor…

Ella le miró sin entender pero asintió.

—Takeru fue a visitar a Taichi hace unas semanas, cosa que rara en él por que nos ha evitado a todos desde… eso, y le ha dicho a Tai que vio a Hikari acompañada de un niño en el cementerio, pero que la ha visto viva. Taichi dijo que la expresión de Takeru era muy segura, como cuando alguien responde "acepto" en una boda. Taichi le golpeó, pero a pesar de ello, la expresión en el rostro de Takeru nunca cambió, esa seguridad…

Ken sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer cada milímetro de su espalda. Quedó pálido.

—Matt lo ha estado buscando para hablar con él sobre el asunto, pero no ha habido ninguna pista… no contesta su celular y en el trabajo tampoco se ha presentado, al parecer pidió un permiso para ausentarse…

El joven detective se puso de pie.

—Yoli, me tengo que ir… no sé si volveré esta noche…

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento mi amor. —Le dio un rápido beso y sin decir más tomó su saco y salió de la casa a toda prisa.

Yolei se quedó ahí, confunfida.

—"_Esto tiene que ser un error…"_—pensó mientras arrancaba el auto. —_"Por todos los cielos…"_

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve algunas pequeñas complicaciones en cuanto a las ideas para este capítulo. Gracias por su tiempo, de verdad.  
**

**Como ven, la cosa se va poniendo intensa… Ken ahora parece avanzar a pasos agigantados. Ya estamos llegando a lo mejor del clímax. El siguiente capítulo se centrará en una de las experiencias más fuertes de Hikari, así que… esperando juju.  
De verdad les aprecio el tiempo que se toman en leer mi fic y en comentar, como siempre digo: lo agradezco de todo corazón. Son increíbles.  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, encontré mi inspiración en mis aburridas clases de Derecho Romano ;O; jojo  
¡Los adoro!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Isabel-takari:** ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que lo leyeras desde el primer capítulo, eso es lo que cuenta ^-^ . Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar, me alegra que te guste mi fic ^-^ ¡Ya sé! Para Hikari es difícil recordar todos esos momentos y para Takeru también, después de todo la sigue amando y el dolor de ella puede sentirlo… y también la impotencia de no haber estado ahí para protegerla. Ya verás la reacción que tendrá ;D ¡Un saludo enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu review!

**Anaiza18:** ¡Holaaaaa! ^-^ ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Je, je ya sé que me paso, disculpa en serio… no lo hago con intención T.T Me alegra mucho que seas tan paciente conmigo, de verdad ^-^U Y no, a T.k todo lo que Hikari le está relatando le está cayendo como un balde de agua fría… y a Wataru… definitivamente lo odia. Esta vez no abusé tanto en el tiempo que tardé… ¿o si? perdóóóón! En serio, no volverá a pasar, tengo ya las ideas claras de todo lo que vendrá ja, ja  
¡Un saludo enorme y gracias de nuevo por comentar!

**¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! ^-^**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	15. Capítulo catorce: Al lado de Wataru

**Capítulo catorce: Al lado de Wataru.**

Hikari pasó sus manos por su largo cabello y, con una goma, se lo ató a modo de una cola de caballo dejando dos finas mechas caer a los lados de su rostro. Takeru se limitaba a mirarle. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia él.

—Fue durante el verano de hace tres años cuando Hyobanshi me hizo una visita inesperada en mi departamento. Era raro que él me visitase, normalmente me citaba en su departamento o en su dormitorio en el edificio de la "corporación". —Hikari movió los dedos a modo de comillas al decir la palabra. —Así que tenía que ser algo importante como para que él hubiera ido a verme.

Hikari suspiró y pegó su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

_Hyobanshi entró directamente al departamento pasándola de largo y, cuando estuvo en la sala de estar, volteó hacia ella quien enseguida le siguió._

—_Partimos mañana en dirección a Hokkaido. Te necesito lista a las cinco de la mañana en punto._

_Su voz sonó seria y ella sintió temor._

—_¿Q-qué es lo que…?—comenzó con miedo pero Hyobanshi le hizo gesto de que tomara asiento, ella obedeció._

—_Tenemos una misión. —dijo simplemente. —Escucha claramente lo que voy a decir, Inazuma: Si fallamos, ambos estamos muertos. _

_La chica se estremeció ante aquella sentencia y le miró con pánico._

—_Se han acabado los jueguitos. Me obedecerás sin rechistar en absolutamente todas mis órdenes, no pienso ser blando contigo esta vez. Vamos a tomarnos esto en serio. _

_Hikari no decía palabra alguna, Hyobanshi nunca le había hablado con aquel tono de voz, eso no le daba buena espina._

—_P-pero…_

—_¡Shht! —la calló, mirándola severamente. —No hablarás hasta que te lo permita. —Ella apenas asintió. —No se te está permitido ningún fallo, ¿entiendes? Ni el más mínimo._

_Hyobanshi lanzó un suspiro y miró al techo por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirle una nueva mirada severa._

—_Como te he dicho Inazuma, se han acabado los juegos. Recuerda que soy tu jefe, prácticamente tu dueño, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga y exactamente lo que yo diga ¿entendido?_

_Hikari asintió, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras le miraba. Wataru no dejaba de mirarla de manera fría y dura._

—_Respóndeme Inazuma, ¿quedó entendido?_

—_S-si… Hyobanshi-sama. —bajó ligeramente la cabeza._

—_Mírame, Inazuma. —ordenó. Ella alzó la mirada con miedo y él se sintió mal por ello, pero su semblante no cambió en absoluto. —No bromeo cuando digo que si fallas morimos los dos, y yo seré el que se encargue de ti antes que nada. —La chica abrió los ojos aterrada, ¿qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?_

—_N-no… por favor, Hyobanshi-sama yo…—Estaba al punto de las lágrimas, Wataru se contuvo las ganas de abrazarle y confortarle, sabía que eso solamente la pondría en más peligro._

—_Te he dicho que no hables hasta que te lo permita. —alzó la voz, ella calló de inmediato. —Si quieres seguir con vida, entonces es tiempo de que te hagas a la idea de lo que ahora eres y de quién está al mando._

_Hikari bajó la mirada, un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios._

—_Te quiero lista puntualmente mañana en la mañana. Trata de dormir lo que puedas hoy._

_Diciendo aquello, Wataru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Una vez que Hikari escuchó la puerta cerrarse dejó escapar el llanto que hacía rato luchaba por salir. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba? Tenía miedo, le aterraba lo que sea que estaba por venir._

_Por su parte, Wataru se apoyó contra la puerta del departamento de ella y la escuchó llorar amargamente, cerró los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan duro. No era normal en él sentirse así, siempre había tratado a todos sus subordinados como si fueran basura, sin preocuparse por ellos en lo más mínimo. Pero claro, ella no era una simple subordinada suya, y escucharla llorar realmente le afectaba de un modo muy particular. Egoísta, sí, eso es lo que él era; si ser egoísta era como iba a tenerla, pues era un maldito hijo de puta pero feliz egoísta._

—_Necesito un trago…—suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador._

—¿Qué sucedió al día siguiente, Hikari? —cuestionó Takeru. En todo el rato que la antigua elegida de la luz había estado narrando, él no despegó la vista de ella ni un segundo.

Hikari se acomodó un poco en la silla.

—Wataru me recogió a las cinco de la mañana en punto, tal y como había dicho. El sol apenas había salido cuando partimos en dirección a Hokkaido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento y no estaba equivocada…

—¿A qué te refieres…?—El rubio le miró aún más atento.

—Ahí… ahí es donde asesiné a mi primera víctima…—su voz se quebró un poco y el rubio, aunque inexpresivo, no pudo evitar quedar pálido.

—_Bien, Inazuma—Wataru dejó caer la pesada maleta en la cama. Vestía unas bermudas color rojo, unas sandalias y una camisa desabotonada a cuadros encima de una camiseta blanca. —somos una pareja que está de vacaciones. Si alguien pregunta, llevamos juntos dos años y somos dueños de una tienda de antigüedades en Fukushima, decidimos viajar a Hokkaido por consejo de un amigo nuestro y estaremos aquí cinco días._

_Ella asintió, sin hablar._

—_Ahora, repasaremos el plan._

"Nuestro objetivo era el gerente de una agencia automotriz que comenzaba a expandir sus terrenos a otras ciudades de manera exitosa, la competencia no quería un rival como él.

Hikari miró a Takeru y continuó hablando.

—El hombre salía al gimnasio todos los días a las nueve de la noche, la hora perfecta. No era un plan muy difícil, al contrario, era demasiado sencillo. Le vigilaríamos durante dos días y atacaríamos al tercero.

_Wataru colocó el estuche sobre la cama y de ahí sacó el arma con mira automática, era el tercer día. La tomó y la analizó con sumo cuidado; Hikari observaba todo de pie a las puertas del lugar._

—_Todo está listo. —dijo él y volvió a colocar el arma en su lugar. —Tenemos exactamente dos horas antes de que el objetivo salga al gimnasio._

_Hyobanshi tomó el estuche y caminó hacia ella._

—_Vamos. —Le miró y puso una mano sobre el pestillo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla._

—_No lo haré. _

_La voz de la castaña sonó temblorosa pero firme. El chico se detuvo en seco y, sin quitar la vista del pestillo, habló:_

—_¿Qué dijiste…?_

—_No pienso hacerlo... no pienso asesinar a nadie. —apretó los puños con la mirada clavada en el suelo. _

_Hyobanshi dejó caer el maletín y se volvió bruscamente hacia ella. Hikari pudo sentir cómo él la acorralaba en la pared y tomaba bruscamente su rostro obligándola a mirarle._

—_¿Qué quieres decir, Inazuma?_

_Ella le miró con miedo y, juntando todo el coraje que le fue posible, respondió._

—_No me importa si tienes que acabar conmigo, no pienso formar parte de este horror. _

_Hyobanshi no apartaba la mirada furiosa de ella y sostenía con fuerza su barbilla, Hikari mostró una ligera mueca de dolor._

—_¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, idiota?_

—_Si…_

—_No. No lo sabes. —La voz de Hyobanshi se tornó siniestra, hablaba con un tono calmado. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró. —No tienes idea de la posición en la que estás, en la que estamos. —sonrió para sí, irónico. _

—_Y-ya…_

—_Shht. —le calló. —Inazuma, si te niegas a hacer lo que se te diga, si fallas en esta misión: tu familia y tus amigos mueren frente a tus ojos antes de acabarte a ti, incluso el pequeño Wataru…_

_Ante estas palabras Hikari se paralizó. Sintió un terror indescriptible, un terror como nunca antes. Palideció por completo._

—_¿Q-qué… q-qué quieres decir…?—tartamudeó con un hilo de voz._

—_Lo que has escuchado. Te dije antes que si fallas morimos los dos ¿recuerdas? Pues mi padre ha sido claro en lo que ha dicho… él jamás bromea, yo jamás bromeo._

_Hikari tembló, estaba helada. Hyobanshi la soltó y golpeó fuertemente la pared tras ella._

—_¡¿Entiendes lo que sucede?! No quiero perderte, no seas idiota y haz lo que se te dice._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo ello? _

—_¡RESPÓNDEME HIKARI!_

—_¡De acuerdo! —lloriqueó. —¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré!_

_Hyobanshi la miró aún molesto. Sin decir nada le dio la espalda y recogió el estuche del arma._

—_Vamos, Inazuma. —su voz fue fría._

—_Mi familia…_

—_Ellos estarán bien si tú cumples con tus nuevas obligaciones. Una falla y será su fin._

_Hikari apretó los ojos y puños nuevamente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo._

—_¿Me has escuchado? No debemos perder tiempo, vamos._

_Sin más, se limpió las lágrimas y salió junto con él en dirección a su perdición._

Hikari desvió la mirada.

—Esperamos alrededor de una hora y media hasta que el hombre apareció. Estábamos en la azotea de un edificio cercano. Recuerdo que mis manos temblaban de manera terrible, sabía utilizar un arma gracias a Yoko pero nunca en la realidad…

'Inazuma, hazlo.'

—La voz de Hyobanshi llegó apenas a mis oídos. Recuerdo tener el dedo sobre el gatillo y comenzar a rezar con pavor. No podía moverme. Entonces… Hyobanshi exclamó:

'¡Es él o tu puta familia Inazuma!'

—Y apreté el gatillo. Sin darme cuenta, apreté el gatillo. Cerré los ojos y escuché el ligero suspiro de Hyobanshi.

—Tú…—comenzó el rubio, boquiabierto.

—¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO, TAKERU! —Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. —¡LA VIDA DE USTEDES ESTABA EN RIESGO!

—

—¿Tai…?

El castaño alzó la mirada.

—No pasa nada, descuida. Ayer tuve mucho trabajo.

Sora asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad; Taichi había olvidado el incidente con Takeru y se había centrado en el trabajo y su prometida. Ahora mismo, ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre almorzando.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…—dijo de pronto ella.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó algo preocupado por el nerviosismo de su voz.

—Esto… la boda…

—¿Qué pasa…?

—Creo… creo que debemos adelantarla un poco…

—¿Eh? —el castaño le miró sin entender. —¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sora…? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sólo es que…—Sora le miró mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas. —Tai, cariño, vamos a ser papás…

Taichi abrió los ojos de par en par, una sonrisa comenzaba a curvarse en sus labios.

—¿Qué…?

—Estoy embarazada…—sonrió.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó levantándose y yendo a besarla.

Sora correspondió el beso y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… Sora…

Las lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban por caer de sus ojos. Depositó varios besos en el rostro de su chica, eufórico.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿voy a ser papá?

—Vas a ser papá, el mejor papá…—ella sonrió aún más.

—Te amo, Sora… y a ti también… pequeño…—Taichi llevó una mano al vientre de ella y después se puso de rodillas para depositar un beso en él.

Parecía que este sería el arcoíris de la tormenta en su vida.

—

—Después de ello volvimos al hotel y… —Hikari seguía llorando pero a pesar de eso, seguía con su relato, no podía detenerse…—Me le entregué… así, sin más. Dejé que me hiciera suya. Sentía tanto asco por mí que no me importó… sentía que merecía todo aquello… era un monstruo que le acababa de arrebatar la vida a un hombre que tenía familia. Me daba asco como ser humano y como mujer… no podía pensar en nada más que eso… deseé morir.

De pronto, sintió una calidez envolver su cuerpo y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza: Takeru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabellera. Ella no pudo evitar esconderse en su pecho y continuar con su amargo llanto.

—Tranquila… tranquila…—le susurró, con ternura.

—Mi único consuelo era que ustedes estarían a salvo… perdón, perdón por todo… no merezco nada…

—No digas eso, Hikari.

—Soy basura, Takeru… merezco morir…—Él se tensó y la apretó con más fuerza.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Hikari. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás… tranquila mi vida, tranquila… no cuentes nada más. Tranquila….

El rubio acarició su cabello y de nuevo depositó varios besos en él. Se sentía impotente ante aquello, el dolor que él había sentido en ese tiempo era nada comparado al que ella había atravesado todos esos años. La había juzgado muy dura y precipitadamente. Trataría de curar sus heridas a como diera lugar y también buscaría la manera de sacarla de ese mundo, así tuviera que matar a todos esos bastardos con sus propias manos.

**¡Holaaaaa! *O***

**Sé que me he tardado, pero me estanqué un poquito con el fic y no encontraba las ideas apropiadas. Perdonen por la tardanza, en serio ;O;**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si no… son libres de decirlo e insultarme ;O; Aww… ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! En serio n.n**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

*******anaiza18: **La vez anterior no tardé pero… esta vez… ;O; ¡Perdón! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste *o* Ya ves que estamos llegando al clímax de la historia. Pobre Haru, lo sé aw… aunque Hikari no estaba ya vez que Wataru no es tan malo… xD ¡Perdón de nuevo por tardar, de nuevo te agradezco muchísimo por comentar y por leer! ¡Un abrazo enoooormeee! ¡Felices fiestas! n.n

*******Ivymon:** ¡Holaaaaaa! Gracias por tu comentario n.n ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Espero que este capi te haya gustado n.n ¡Un abrazo grande! ¡Felices fiestas! n.n

*******Isabel-takari:** Jajaja perdón por impactarte tanto ;O; pero hay que meterle drama a la historia ;O; jajaja Aunque creo que no ha sido tan traumante después de todo ;O; Y sí, Ken avanza demasiado rápido ahora, esperemos que lo tome todo con calma o si no…. Jaja ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer! ¡Un abrazo enorme y felices fiestaaaas! n.n

*******akane-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! *o* ¡Espero que puedas seguir leyendo! De nuevo gracias por comentar ¡Un abrazoooo y felices fiestas! n.n

**A todos los que leen muchas gracias. ¡Les prometo que el siguiente capi lo tendré pronto! Ya lo tengo "estructurado" jaja. *O***

**¡Un abrazo y un beso muy grande a todos y todas! ¡Espero que hayan pasado una muy bonita navidad! ¡Sonrían siempre, onegaii! n.n ¡Les quieroooo!**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	16. Capítulo quince: Abrázame fuerte

**AVISO ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO: ** **La segunda escena después del primer párrafo contiene algo de lemon o lime no apto para menores de 16 o 18, dependiendo. Si no les gustan ese tipo de escenas pueden omitirla y continuar leyendo después del segundo guión que separa las escenas. Gracias por su atención.**

**Capítulo quince: Abrázame fuerte...**

Takeru la continuó guardando en su pecho susurrándole palabras de cariño para que se calmara hasta que después de varios minutos la sintió relajarse en su abrazo: se había quedado dormida.

Cuidadosamente la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La recostó acomodándole con cuidado la almohada debajo de su cabeza y la cubrió con la sencilla sábana blanca. Se sentó a su lado y observó cada detalle de su rostro; aquella chica que yacía dormida frente a sus ojos respirando algo inquieta se parecía más a la Hikari que había conocido a los ocho años: Frágil como una muñeca de cristal. Suspiró y acarició su rostro apartando un mechón de cabello de él.

—Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… princesa…—le susurró y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente.

—

Un par de horas después sus ojos carmesí comenzaron abrirse. Parecía que el sol comenzaría a ocultarse dentro de poco. Había mucho silencio. Un poco inquieta pasó la vista por toda la habitación sin moverse; Takeru no estaba por ninguna parte. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y se alivió al ver las pertenencias del rubio aún sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, lentamente la abrió y se asomó. Takeru se encontraba sentado en el pequeño banco en el que ella también había estado; tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como intentando relajarse.

Silenciosamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada clavada al frente. El rubio abrió los ojos e igualmente enfocó su vista al frente. Ninguno de los decía nada, se limitaron a tratar de adivinar el silencio que les envolvía.

—No has dormido mucho…—comentó él de pronto.

—No…

Fue la simple respuesta por parte de ella. Hubo un corto silencio y después ella continuó.

—Mañana debo regresar. ¿Me harás el favor de publicar…?

Takeru asintió sin decir nada sin mirarla aún. El cielo comenzaba a apagarse y la brisa comenzaba a ser un poco más fuerte. De pronto, Hikari tomó un pequeño respiro y volteó hacia el rubio.

—Takeru…—habló en voz baja. Él apartó la vista del frente y la miró también. Los ojos de la chica frente a él estaban cristalinos, su cabello estaba apenas revuelto debido a la brisa que soplaba. Ella sonrió nostálgica y por fin dejó salir las palabras que hacía tiempo se había guardado: —Te amo…

Fue tan simple como aquello. El rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo; las palabras que siempre soñó escuchar, las palabras que creyó no escucharía nunca… ahí estaban, y eran las mismas que él añoraba decir…

—Yo también te amo, Kari… con todo el corazón…

Takeru pronunció con tanto amor su diminutivo que no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo. Él la estrechó con fuerza colocándola sobre sus piernas y, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, buscaron los labios del otro. Hikari rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y entrelazó sus manos en su cabello, Takeru por su parte la sostenía de la cintura. Fue un beso demasiado apasionado para ser el primero entre ambos, eso únicamente demostraba lo mucho que ambos habían sufrido guardándose su frustrado amor durante todo ese tiempo, durante tantos años.

Se separaron apenas algunos milímetros para poder respirar. Hikari tomó el rostro de Takeru con sus manos y ambos se miraron con un amor indescriptible para después sonreírse dulcemente. Aún sedientos de sus labios volvieron a besarse, ahora ambos estrechándose más cerca; parecía como si dependieran de ello para vivir. De nuevo se separaron unos milímetros y, con una mirada cómplice entre ambos, Takeru se puso de pie con ella enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y así, comiéndose a besos, llegaron a la cama…

Takeru la colocó sobre las sábanas y, sin esperar, se tumbó a su lado. Se miraron escasos segundos y volvieron a unir sus labios. Lentamente, el rubio pasó sus dedos por el brazo de ella acariciándole suavemente; ella sintió su piel erizarse ante aquel gesto, se había sentido tan suave. Un nuevo beso, aún más cargado de pasión que el resto, fue suficiente para que ambos comenzaran a quitarse la ropa casi desesperadamente.

Él le quitó la blusa blanca que llevaba y le ayudó con los jeans dejándola solo en ropa interior. Por su parte, ella había logrado sacarle la camisa y ahora estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. El rubio le sonrió con complicidad y ella devolvió el gesto, instándole a continuar. Takeru entonces comenzó a quitarle el sostén, conteniendo el aliento al revelar los bien formados pechos de ella; el rostro de Hikari adquirió un tenue rubor, no era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, pero era la primera vez que la persona que amaba lo hacía. De nuevo su piel se erizó cuando él deslizó sus pequeñas bragas por sus piernas deshaciéndose de ellas y dejándola ahora sí completamente descubierta.

Takeru contempló a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Su largo cabello negro yacía esparcido sobre la cama, sus ojos observándole expectantes y el sonrojo de su rostro aumentaban su excitación; tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, como si de una modelo se tratase y su piel apiñonada no hacía más que remarcar esa belleza.

—T.K…—murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

El rubio se acercó a su rostro y la besó una vez más, poco a poco fue formando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se detuvo unos instantes para después continuar bajando hasta sus pechos. Continuó besando su cuerpo con un amor y deseo inmensos, adorando cada milímetro de ella, deseando borrar cualquier caricia que aquel bastardo hubiera trazado sobre aquel hermoso ángel.

Hikari cerró los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada. Cada caricia, cada beso que ese hombre depositaba sobre ella, enviaba una fuerte descarga de deseo y placer hacia su interior. Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando él atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus labios y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente; apretó los ojos y dejó escapar otro gemido cuando comenzó a ocuparse del otro. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos.

Takaishi sentía su excitación aumentar cada vez más, no podría continuar actuando tan delicadamente por mucho tiempo. De pronto, para su sorpresa, Hikari comenzó a quitarle hábilmente los bóxers. Por fin, Takeru volvió a sus labios y la abrazó. El roce de sus cuerpos aumentó el deseo y desesperación de ambos.

—Hikari…—comenzó él, mirando directamente a ese hermoso par de orbes rubí que tanto amaba.

—Takeru, no es necesario…—susurró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y, atrayéndolo hacia ella, depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

Con cuidado Takeru se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin poder esperar más comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de ella. Hikari siseó de placer ante aquella sensación y empujó un poco sus caderas, provocando el gemido del rubio. Las caderas de él comenzaron moviéndose lentamente y poco a poco las embestidas fueron tornándose más urgentes. La respiración de ambos era sonora y los pequeños gemidos que Hikari soltaba hacían que Takeru aumentara la intensidad. Pronto ambos se encontraron en medio de una melodía de gemidos y suspiros placenteros olvidándose por completo de todo a su alrededor, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas profundizando más su unión. Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de ambos y Takeru se dejó caer a un costado de Hikari, ella enseguida buscó refugió en sus brazos y él la acunó en ellos. Así, jadeantes, ambos se sumieron pronto en un profundo sueño.

—

—¿Está todo listo?

—Tal y como usted lo ordenó, señora.

—Perfecto. Tengan todo listo para mañana por la noche. No quiero ninguna demora.

—Me encargaré de cada mínimo detalle. Con su permiso.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y salió de la simple habitación. La mujer sonrió ansiosa.

Por fin todo por lo que se había sacrificado, por lo que había arriesgado, por lo que había trabajado… tendría su recompensa la noche siguiente. Estaba deseosa de acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

—Hyobanshi-sama…

Dejó ver una última sonrisa antes de llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.

—

Ken colocó uno tras otro los papeles y demás evidencia sobre el piso, esta vez su escritorio no fue suficiente. Colocó todo en un determinado orden cronológico, comenzando con la ahora supuesta muerte de Hikari.

Su cabeza estaba a todo lo que daba. Observaba y colocaba las piezas en el lugar correcto y, si detectaba cualquier pieza que no encajara como debía la volvía analizar y la ponía en el lugar que le correspondía.

—Ichijouji-san. —El nombrado alzó la vista y observó a su asistente en la puerta mostrándole un sobre en color blanco. —Los resultados de los análisis que solicitó. —El chico se acercó a él y se lo entregó.

—No pensé que los tendrían tan rápido. —Sus manos temblaron al sostener el sobre. Nervioso lo abrió y sacó la hoja de papel, la desdobló y comenzó a leer. Su corazón latía el triple de lo normal y casi se paralizó cuando sus ojos leyeron aquel enunciado:

"Negativo."

—Imposible… imposible…—soltó la hoja y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Ichijouji-san ¿se encuentra bien? —cuestionó Yoshiko preocupado ante la reacción de su jefe.

Ken no respondió. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sintió náuseas.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso verdad? No debía serlo, no quería creerlo. Tenía que ser un error, al principio tenía que ser un error; pero ahí estaba el resultado del análisis, el resultado científico.

—Mierda…—se cubrió la boca con una mano y sus ojos se cristalizaron. —¿…qué es todo esto?

La prueba de ADN que solicitó se le hiciera al cuerpo de Hikari había salido negativa. La sangre no coincidía con la de la castaña. Ésa no era Hikari. Hikari estaba viva y siendo parte de aquella banda de mercenarios.

Una parte de él se alegró de saberla viva pero la otra, deseó que no fuera así si es que era parte de todo aquello.

—"_Takeru…"_

La imagen del rubio le vino a la cabeza y con ella todo lo que Yolei le había contado: Él había ido a decirle a Taichi que había visto a la castaña viva. ¿Acaso él sabía de todo esto? ¿Sabía que la muerte de Hikari era falsa o, como él, se había enterado apenas? Como fuere, tenía que hablar con él y hacerle unas preguntas para llegar al fondo de todo ello. Torpemente sacó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó la grabación para que dejara un mensaje.

—Yoshiko, debo salir. Encárgate de solicitar otra prueba de ADN, por favor. —Yoshiko apenas pudo asentir antes de que el peliazul saliera prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—

Matt bostezó y se estiró ligeramente con el control remoto de la televisión mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Mimi se encontraba en la cocina tarareando mientras preparaba unos pastelitos de chocolate.

—¿Por fin te has aburrido? —rió ligeramente cuando el rubio depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—No, solamente quería ayudarte… y de paso darte un par de besos... —le sonrió. Mimi le miró igualmente sonriendo y él aprovechó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla.

—Eres un tonto…—Mimi le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y siguió batiendo la mezcla.

Matt sonrió seductoramente y se estiró ligeramente de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿necesitas un ayudante?

La ojimiel asintió sonriente. Amaba cocinar con el rubio, se divertían a lo loco haciendo mágico algo tan simple como preparar un par de panqueques.

—¿Con chispas de chocolate o con jarabe de chocolate…?

—¿Qué tal ambos? —Matt le entregó ambos ingredientes.

—Quedarás gordo…~—canturreó ella y él le sacó la lengua.

—Y tú engordarás conmigo... —Mimi mostró pánico en su rostro y el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Deja de decir tonterías y coloca la mezcla en los moldes. —La chica le entregó el recipiente mientras reía también.

Ambos seguían entretenidos con aquello cuando el sonido del timbre los interrumpió.

—Yo iré a ver quién es. —Mimi asintió y relevó a su novio en la tarea de vaciar la mezcla sobre los moldes.

Matt abrió la puerta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Ken! Qué bueno verte. —sonrió.

—Matt…—Ken intentó sonreír pero no pudo lograrlo.

El rubio lo notó.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Claro, claro! Pasa. —Matt se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

—¡Ken! —saludó alegremente Mimi desde la cocina. —¡Que sorpresa!

—Mimi…—Ken forzó una sonrisa. —Me alegro de verte.

—¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

Ken suspiró y Matt volvió a notar que algo no marchaba como debía.

—Sí, sí. Cansado, pero…

—Me alegro. —sonrió la chica.

Ken le dirigió una mirada a Matt y después observó de reojo como Mimi se había vuelto a concentrar en lo que hacía.

—Matt… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

El rubio confirmó entonces que algo no andaba bien.

—Por supuesto, vamos a mi estudio. —respondió algo confundido. —Mimi, estaré en mi estudio hablando con Ken ¿de acuerdo? No te tardes con esos panecillos, que mi estómago los comienza a exigir.

Mimi sonrió.

—De acuerdo amor.

Matt miró a Ken de nuevo.

—Por aquí…

Ambos entraron a la pequeña habitación que el rubio Ishida tenía adaptada como estudio. Ahí había un escritorio perfectamente ordenado y una enorme pared convertida en librero, estaba pintada de color blanco y algunos cuadros abstractos decoraban las paredes.

—¿Todo está bien, Ken…?—preguntó preocupado Matt.

Ken tomó asiento y el rubio le siguió. Suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No en verdad, Matt. —respondió.

—¿Qué sucede…? Me estás comenzando a preocupar.

—He intentado contactar con Takeru, pero no contesta el celular. Le he ido a ver a su departamento pero tampoco se encuentra ahí, una vecina me dijo que no ha ido en más o menos un par de días. ¿Sabes tú en dónde se encuentra?

Matt sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese idiota. —Dejó escapar un suspiro. —Yo también he intentado hablar con él en los dos últimos días, pero tampoco me contesta el celular. No he ido a verle porque, sinceramente, nuestros encuentros no han sido muy amistosos desde que comenzó con su inmaduro comportamiento. La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo sin saber qué es exactamente de la vida de mi hermano. —Matt había desviado la mirada al decir aquello. —¿Qué es lo que ese imbécil ha hecho ahora? —ahora Matt le miró, con miedo en los ojos.

—Nada, o eso espero…—Ken sacó aquel sobre de su chaqueta. —Matt… ¿recuerdas el incidente que Takeru tuvo con Taichi hace unas semanas?

Yamato apretó los puños.

—Lamentablemente sí. Es por eso que he querido hablar con él, pero una vez más parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado para escupirlo de nuevo en unos días.

—Matt… lo que te voy a decir tiene que quedar entre nosotros hasta que llegue al fondo de todo esto ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Matt se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y volvió a tomar asiento frente a su amigo.

—Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad de que lo que Takeru dijo fuera verdad.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Sé que suena ilógico y probablemente pienses que estoy loco pero…

Las manos de Ken comenzaron a temblar mientras apretaba el sobre.

—N-no. Ken… explícame qué mierda está sucediendo…—El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso todos estaban locos? ¿Cómo podría él creer semejante cosa?

—Necesito que abras tu mente Matt, por favor escucha todo lo que te voy a decir…

Él asintió. Por dentro sentía miedo, porque conocía a Ken y sabía que si él decía algo como aquello era con bases sólidas.

—Tú sabes del caso en el que he estado trabajando desde hace años ¿no es así? —Matt volvió a asentir. —Hace unas semanas, la cámara de una sexshop captó las imágenes de uno de los "trabajadores" de esa asquerosa empresa y los resultados al limpiar las imágenes y pasarlas por el reconocimiento de rostros han sido tres y… una de ellas…—el peliazul le pasó la susodicha imagen a su amigo.

—Dios…

—Me negué a creerlo, tenía que ser una horrible coincidencia y ordené que se buscaran más coincidencias pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Luego, Yolei me contó del incidente y entonces supe que lo más seguro era que… Takeru no estaba loco.

Ken entonces apretó más fuerte el sobre.

—Entonces… negándome a que eso fuera verdad, decidí hacer una prueba de ADN al supuesto cuerpo de Kari y…

—¿S-supuesto…?

Ken le extendió el sobre y Matt lo tomó con manos temblorosas. En silencio desdobló la hoja del interior y leyó los resultados, Ken notó como sus ojos leían una y otra vez las líneas sobre el papel.

—N-no… e-esto…

Yamato se había quedado sin habla. Por un momento sintió deseos de que esto fuera un sueño pero no, ahí estaban él y Ken y aquella hoja de papel más reales que nunca.

—K-Ken…—habló apenas.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer Matt… no puedo…—suspiró pesadamente. —He mandado a hacer otros análisis pero… estoy seguro de que la respuesta será la misma…

—¿Tai…?

—No. —negó él. —Como te he dicho, tengo que averiguar qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo. No quiero causarle más dolor…

—Si… es verdad…

El celular de Ken sonó, Yoshiko le estaba llamando. El peliazul contestó, nervioso, ante la atenta mirada de Matt.

—_Ichijouji-san… el sistema de búsqueda me ha arrojado una nueva coincidencia…_

—¿Cómo que una nueva coincidencia…?

—_Le enviaré los resultados a su celular ahora mismo… _

—De acuerdo. —Ken sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. Un pequeño 'bip' se escuchó cuando los datos se descargaron en su celular.

—_También le he enviado lo que he averiguado con respecto a las últimas actividades de Takaishi Takeru._

—Muchas gracias, Yoshiko. Buen trabajo.

Su asistente sonrió alegre al otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor, mantenme informado de cualquier otra novedad.

Yoshiko asintió y terminó la llamada. Ken abrió los archivos que Yoshiko acababa de enviarle, comenzando con Takeru.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Mi asistente, me ha enviado nuevos resultados del sistema…—respondió concentrado leyendo el informe.

Ahí decía que Takeru trabajaba en un importante periódico de la ciudad, era considerado de los mejores reporteros aunque sea un trabajo extra. Según parecía estaba teniendo pláticas con el representante de una editorial para su lanzamiento como escritor. Por dentro Ken pensaba que todo ello no tenía nada de especial, fue justo cuando llegó a las últimas líneas:

"El último trabajo que había tomado era cubrir el evento de "El empresario del año" unos días atrás, pero después de eso no se había presentado al trabajo y tampoco había entregado el material completo de la nota."

Ken frunció el ceño y el siguiente archivo se abrió.

"Aquí están las fotos más importantes del evento o lo que más bien fue el momento más importante del evento: Hyobanshi Wataru, el que había sido ganador al premio del empresario del año había pedido matrimonio a su acompañante al momento de recibir el premio…" Explicó Yoshiko en su informe. "Fueron las fotos los resultados que arrojó el sistema:"

Las imágenes se aclararon y Ken contuvo el aliento. Bajo títulos como 'La verdadera afortunada de la noche', 'La ganadora de la noche', entre otros se encontraba la imagen de la que era Hikari abrazando y recibiendo el anillo de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón. Era la misma chica que había sido captada por aquella cámara.

—¡Ken! —le llamó Matt al ver que su amigo seguía absorto mirando aquellos archivos.

—Matt… lo más probable es que Takeru se encuentra con Hikari en estos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?! Ken esto…

—¡Lo has visto con tus ojos! ¡Los resultados! Ahora mira esto y dime qué es lo que piensas…—le entregó su celular para que observara las imágenes.

Matt se quedó en silencio.

—Takeru fue el encargado de ir a cubrir la nota de ese evento para el periódico en el que trabaja. Takeru la ha reconocido de nuevo. Tu hermano no se ha presentado a trabajar desde esa noche y, además, no entregó el reportaje completo.

—Ken…—Matt le miró con miedo. —Si Hikari es quien dices que ahora es… crees que Takeru esté…

—No lo sé Matt…

El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, su corazón había comenzado a latir con desesperación al pensar que su hermano podría estar…

—Intenta contactar con él cuanto antes. Haz todo lo posible, busca pistas en su apartamento o lo que sea que tengas que hacer para saber dónde puede estar, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ken guardó su celular en la chaqueta al igual que el sobre y la fotografía que antes le había enseñado al rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Ken?

—Esta es la pieza que me faltaba… si Hikari estaba con Hyobanshi Wataru, lo más seguro es que él esté implicado en todo esto… iré a hacerle una visita.

Matt asintió.

—En serio, Matt, haz lo que puedas por contactar con él. Ordenaré a mi asistente que haga lo posible para dar con él también.

—De acuerdo…

—Te llamaré cuando tenga una novedad. Por favor, recuerda no decir a nadie sobre todo esto… aún no es momento.

—No te preocupes, Ken. Tienes mi palabra.

El joven detective asintió con la mirada un tanto cristalina pero segura y acto seguido se retiró.

—

Hikari sonrió en sueños e, instintivamente, buscó acurrucarse más en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba. Cálido, así se sentía su corazón; amado, no usado.

Él por su parte la estrechó más cerca, con miedo a que todo ello hubiera sido un sueño y ella se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento. Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello y sonrió también.

La castaña enredó sus piernas con las del rubio y éste depositó un suave beso sobre su cabellera.

—Princesa…—le susurró él con suavidad. Ella gimió suavemente.

—Te quiero…—fue su respuesta y él la abrazó con más fuerza. Por fin estaba completo.

Hikari sonrió nuevamente y abrió los ojos solamente para encontrarse con los de Takeru mirándole con un profundo amor.

—Hola…—le sonrió. Él le dio un corto beso sobre los labios.

—Hola.

Por un momento imaginaron ser una pareja común de viaje de aniversario por el campo, pero el sonido del celular de ella cortó la magia del momento.

—No contestes…—suplicó él, mirándole.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Tenemos que alistarnos para volver…

—Kari…

Ella colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él, cortando suavemente sus palabras.

—No lo hagas difícil, por favor…—acarició su rostro. —Sabes que tenemos que volver…

Él la abrazó una vez más y ella correspondió el gesto.

El celular volvió a sonar.

—Qué extraño…

Hikari se separó de él y se levantó, cubriéndose con las sábanas, a buscar su teléfono móvil encima de la mesa.

Lo tomó y frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de quien llamaba: "Souta-kun" En seguida apareció un mensaje de texto nuevo enviado por el mismo número.

"_Llámame en cuanto estés en camino, por favor."_

—¿Todo bien…?—Takeru le miraba atentamente.

—No sé exactamente…

Miró la hora y después al hermoso rubio aún en la cama.

—Es hora, T.k…

Él se mordió el labio inferior y asintió tristemente.

—De acuerdo…

La chica sonrió apenas antes de entrar al baño y él la siguió dentro.

—

Wataru se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras se soltaba un poco el nudo de la corbata.

Acababa de llevar a Haru de regreso al internado. Al parecer el niño había despertado completamente recuperado y le pidió a él por volver a pesar de que le ofreció quedarse ahí con él a esperar a Hikari, aunque le pareció extraño que el niño se negara no le prestó la mayor importancia.

—Nunca creí que fuera tan cansado cuidar de un niño enfermo…—murmuró para sí mientras se dejaba caer en el largo sillón de su oficina.

Dentro de cuatro horas Hihou debería estar de nuevo en sus brazos. No podía esperar a tenerla de regreso a él.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido del teléfono sobre el escritorio. Decidió ignorarlo, pero el teléfono sonó una y otra vez; pesadamente se levantó y lo contestó.

—¿Qué sucede…?—preguntó fastidiado.

—_Hyobanshi-sama, hay alguien que quiere verlo._

—Di que hoy no estoy disponible…

—_Pero Hyobanshi-sama… quien lo busca es el detective Ken Ichijouji…_

Wataru que estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono enarcó una ceja.

—¿Detective Ichojouji dices…?

Entonces como un rayo lo recordó: El idiota que estaba investigando sobre su "asociación". Era uno de los antiguos amigos de su tesoro, pero hasta ahora el tonto sólo había seguido pistas sin peso y que no se acercaban en lo más mínimo a él como empresario siquiera.

—De acuerdo, dile que lo recibiré ahora mismo.

Wataru acomodó de nuevo su corbata y se colocó la chaqueta.

Pronto escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y su secretaria abrió dejando entrar a Ken.

—Detective Ichijouji. —Sonrió amablemente.

—Hyobanshi-san. —Ken hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, su semblante era serio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Sí, sé que han sido casi dos meses desde que actualicé la última vez. Pero he estado algo atareada con algunas cosillas y… uff…**

**Bueno, espero que sepan perdonarme T.T Me he concentrado en darle los toques finales al capítulo para poder subirlo ya que comenzaré los exámenes esta semana y ya no tendré tiempo de subirlo y eso. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me he quedado satisfecha con lo que me ha salido jeje, pero los jueces son ustedes, así que… n.n**

**Como podrán haberse dado cuenta esta ha sido la primera vez que escribo un lemon o lime o no sé en qué categoría entre exactamente lo que he escrito pero… xD juro que estaba muy nerviosa mientras lo escribía pero… llega un momento en la vida de toda fanfickera en el que hay que superar los nervios para escribir uno Xd**

**Ahora estamos ya yéndonos a lo que será lo más emocionante del fic… ¡el desenlace! Ken y Matt ahora se han enterado de que Hikari sigue viva y… eso les ha conducido hacia Hyobanshi. El siguiente capítulo prometo que se pondrá interesante todo esto. *O***

**Well… ahora responderé algunos reviewsillos:**

*******Anaiza18:**¡Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Esperemos que sí ambos encuentren una forma de salir de todo ese lío… :S Aunque si algo es seguro es que Takeru no la va a dejar ir de nuevo n.n Lamento haber tardado un poquitín en actualizar ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso enorme y un abrazo!

*******Ivymon:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, ya Hikari le ha contado lo peor y… Takeru ha sabido entender todo de algún modo, aunque le haya resultado difícil jeje ¡Un abrazo enorme y un besoooooo!

*******Haley Polaris:** ¡Holaaa! Sí sé que en un principio todo está de: ¿Esto qué es o a dónde va? Jaja, ésa era mi intención: la de ir desvelando misterios conforme todo avanzaba ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la trama! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso y abrazo enormeeees!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas las que dejan sus reviews! ¡También a las personas que leen! n.n ¡Les mando un abrazo y besos de chocochip! **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


End file.
